That's what friends are for
by OkuntinTenfeder
Summary: Set after the DLB movie. It's a new school year and Maya decided that it's time to mend things that have been broken in S14 and what's better than making the whole group work together on a musical? With bumps on their road like Hunter's aggressions, Yates and family issues they start to watch out for each other and show what friendship can do. Zaya, Gracevas, Triles
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: English is not my first language so there will be some mistakes. I´m still looking for a native speaking beta but there are over 200 betas in the Degrassi list – most of them non-active users. 0_0 So it´ll take some time to work through that list._

 _Legal: This story is a fanwork. The show and the characters belong to _Epitome/DHX Media. They just came by to play with my imagination.__

* * *

School was back on and Maya was full of plans. Holding Zig´s hand she went through the hallways with him und tried to convince him when Tristan caught up to them. Maya gave him a happy look. "Hey, Tristan, tell me, that you will do another Musical with us."

"Sounds fun, which one?"

"Well", Maya started, "I thought, we do it from the scratch. Looking for someone to write the play and I want to write the music myself, maybe with some help." She looked pleadingly to Zig who sighed. "Never done that."

"At least try, please."

Zig shook his head. "I´m in for singing or playing an instrument."

Maya just looked up to him and he had to grin. "Okay, I try. But don´t be mad, if it doesn´t work."

Maya grinned. "I won´t", she promised.

"What about this Jonah guy?", Tristan suggested, "isn´t he into music?"

Zig looked away. He didn´t forget his first encounter with Jonah. He would have to talk to Maya about him later.

"I´ll talk to him", said Maya looking at Tristan, "so, what about you?"

"I´m in", Tristan replied, "well, if I get to be the lead."

Maya grinned. "We don´t even know yet, what the lead will be like. By the way: Do you know anyone with writing skills?"

Zoe came up to them grabbing Tristan´s arm. "Writing skills?"

"We´re doing a musical - on our own", Tristan explained, "someone has to write me an interesting, glamorous lead."

Zoe shrugged. "Maybe you should ask Grace."

They all looked up at her surprised. "She writes?", Maya asked.

"Did you never see her scribbling some stuff? I guess, she´s writing. But I never asked."

Maya and Zig exchanged a look. They saw Grace doing some writing at her notebook, but they expected it to be some nerdy computer stuff.

"I can ask her", Zoe offered. At least that would give her a reason to look for Grace. She really wanted to see her. And see what will happen when she does.

"I can do that myself", Maya said, "I have class with her later on."

Zig saw Zoe´s face fall und had to grin. "Why don´t you leave that to Zoe?", he suggested. Maya looked at him questioning and he raised his eyebrows. She realised what he meant. Of course. They all saw the kiss. Embarrassed for not thinking of it herself she looked to Zoe. "It would be nice of you to ask her."

Zoe smiled assured. "Thanks. I will tell you later." She wanted to take another hallway, when Mayas voice held her back. "Zoe? Will you be in the musical?"

Now, that surprised Zoe. Of course, she would have auditioned for it, but she didn´t expect to be asked by Maya to be there right from the scratch. She met Mayas eyes and smiled. "I will." Then she took the hallway to her class.

"I never expected her to go for a girl", Tristan said, "I have to grill her for the juicy details."

Maya grinned. "I never expected Miles to go for you." The moment Tristan turned around to meet her eyes, she knew, that she had said something, she shouldn´t have. "Sorry", she mumbled and changed the topic. "Anyway, I have to see Pill about the musical. Will you two join me?"

"Now?", asked Zig.

Maya nodded. "I want to have it through her as fast as possible."

"Okay", said Zig.

Tristan cleared his throat. "I think, I have to look something up before class, sorry." With that he disappeared in the hallway.

Zig looked questioning to Maya. "He´s still into moneybag?" Maya shrugged. "I don´t know. Maybe I should ask him."

"If you think so", said Zig, "but now we should visit Pill if we want to be in time for class." Maya nodded still thinking about Tristan while they walked down the hallway.

###

It was Lunch break, when Zoe found Grace sitting at the window in the corridor. She strengthen her shoulders and went for her. "Hey."

Grace looked up from her notebook. "Hey." They didn´t know what else to say, so Zoe just sat next to her. "Maya is looking for someone who can write the next musical. And I thought... You are often writing at your notebook. I mean... are you writing stories or something?"

Grace for sure didn´t expect this from Zoe. "I don´t write fancy stuff for others to read."

"But you do write... stories?"

Grace sighed. "Yeah."

"But then...", started Zoe.

Grace shook her head. "Look. May be hard to understand for you, but I don´t do it to get attention."

Zoe opened her mouth and closed it, before she asked: "You think, I only do the acting for attention?"

"Don´t you?" Grace looked at her seriously.

Zoe pressed her lips together.

"You know, you can still start doing it for the fun of it", said Grace.

Zoe raised her shoulders helplessly till something came to her mind. "If you do the writing just for the fun of it."

Grace had to smile. "Deal. But don´t expect some cheesy romance."

Zoe smiled. "I can do with that." She met Grace´s eyes. Silence. Zoe cleared her throat. "So..."

Grace sighed. "This has to be the point where we decide that we should talk."

"I guess."

Grace closed her notebook and rose. "Meet me at the front door after class." Zoe confirmed and followed Grace with her eyes while she went down the hallway.

###

Zig and Maya sat with Tiny at lunch. Getting the musical through Pill had been simple. Getting Tiny to join wasn´t.

"But there has to be something you´d like to do", Maya said, "there are so many things, that have to be done for a musical."

"I´m not any kind of artsy type", Tiny answered.

"How about the tech", Zig suggested.

"You´re not supportive there, man", said Tiny, "you are the musical pros. I´m into sports."

"And if we do a sports musical?", asked Maya.

Tiny looked at her. This was getting kind of hilarious. "I don´t do cheerleading."

Zig laughed und Maya grinned at Tiny. "Well, it´s not as if you didn´t already try..."

"Careful", Tiny said looking at her, "no musical for me, definitely."

Maya looked at her lunch. If Tiny expected her to give up, he was wrong for sure.

###

Later Maya found Tristan sitting alone in the parlour of the school and joined him. "Sorry for this morning", she said, "I kinda thought you two were over for good."

Tristan sighed. "Me too."

"But?", asked Maya.

Tristan shook his head. "He is much more the person again, that I was friends with... that I fell for."

"He went through a lot, while the two of you were dating", said Maya. Tristan looked incredulously at her and she added: "Not because of you. Because of his dad."

"But they were arguing non-stop before, too", said Tristan.

Maya sighed. "It´s not my story to tell."

Tristan looked hurt. "So he talked to you but not to me."

Maya closed her eyes and then looked at him. "It was by chance. He wouldn´t have told me." He was silent and she put a hand on his arm. "Why don´t you talk to him?"

He shook his head bitterly. "Some things that are over should be left that way. First he was crushing on you and then he was all over Zoe. I don´t think, I need to know more. If I just could get him out of my head."

"Maybe you need a new boy. Worked for me." Maya grinned, Tristan as well. "As if. Zig was always your number one choice."

Maya saw to the floor grinning. Then she looked up. "Yeah. Right."

Tristan hit her shoulder playfully. "Lucky you." He sounded envious.

Maya put an arm around his shoulders. "What about this Gage guy?"

Tristan shrugged. "He´s been away all summer and met someone else. He was just someone easy to talk to anyway. You know, being out in high school and stuff."

"Well, there has to be some nice guy out there for you", Maya said, "just keep your eyes open."

Tristan tried a smile. "No other choice there."

###

Maya was already sitting in class, when Zig joined her. They still had a few minutes. "Um, Maya, about Jonah...", Zig began.

She watched him intently. "What about him?"

Zig cleared his throat. "Vince made me collect some cash he indebted to the gang. Just not sure, if it´s a good idea to work with him on the musical."

Maya frowned. "Maybe it´s a chance to apologize?"

Zig was relieved that Maya didn´t held a grudge for his behaviour. "Maybe."

"Then how about we talk to him together?"

Zig couldn´t help but smile. "Okay." Maya took his hand and shared his smile.

###

After school Maya saw Jonah in the hall and grabbed for Zig´s hand to pull him to Jonah, before he disappeared. Jonah wasn´t happy to see Zig but Maya didn´t care. "Hey", she said, "you´re Jonah, aren´t you? I´m Maya." She held out her hand and he looked from her hand with a distrusting look to Zig.

Maya looked at her boyfriend and Zig sighed. "Listen, I´m sorry about before. The gang stuff is over for good."

Jonah crossed his arms. "Okay."

Maya decided to change the topic fast. "We are doing a musical and the two of us are going to write the music. It would be nice of you to join us."

Now, that really irritated Jonah. "Is this some kind of trap? I´m over with drugs and I did pay my debt." He wouldn´t tell them that he paid it with the money and the trust of his girlfriend.

"No", Maya protested, "totally not. We just want to have fun together." She thought for a moment, then she took her bag from her back and searched it for something. Then she showed Jonah a paper. "We even have it through Pill already."

Jonah scanned the paper. He wasn´t fully convinced yet, but it sounded like a good thing to do - now, that Becky was gone. "I´ll think about it."

Maya smiled. "You won´t need to promise anything. We can just hang out and jam and see what happens."

"Sounds good", said Jonah, "but I gotta go now." He disappeared between the other students.

Maya and Zig looked at each other and started to leave the school building. "Okay", grinned Maya, "Zoe already told me that Grace is in. Who do we ask next?"

"Why don´t you make poster", Zig suggested.

Maya stopped. "I kinda wanna do this as friends. Get the oomphchat and gang stuff behind us. Getting some people talking again..."

Zig grinned. "So that´s some kind of scheme of you?"

She grinned mischievously. "It does work, doesn´t it? You apologized and I think Jonah will be in."

"So, I guess Tiny is not off the hook, yet", Zig realised.

Maya elbowed him in the side. "You can bet on that. And don´t think about warning him."

Zig took her hand and went for a place in the shadow. He kissed her. "Thanks for not holding a grudge for what I did to Jonah."

Maya smiled and kissed him again. "Thanks for being honest."

They took each others hands and went on. "You know, it´s good to know that you have my back", Zig offered.

Maya stood still and looked at him seriously. "You have mine as well."

He put his other hand on hers as well. "Always will."

She smiled and he changed the subject. "So, Tiny made me cook tonight. You wanna come?"

"Sure", she answered.

###

Zoe sat on the stairs in front of the school. Nervously she looked up when she heard Graces voice greeting her. Slowly she rose. She met Graces gaze not knowing what to say.

"Come." Grace pointed to the benches in the shadow and Zoe followed her in silence. After sitting down Zoe cleared her throat. "This is weird."

Grace grinned. "For sure. Listen, Rivas, you were right - I like you. But your too used to give people what you think they want of you. You don´t have to try pleasing me by kissing me."

Zoe frowned. "I didn´t..."

Grace smiled at her. "I´m not even sure if I´m into girls." She met Zoe´s gaze. "And neither are you. You just have this thing in your head, that someone liking you can´t be without wanting something of you. And with all the talk about me being gay..."

"Why did you never say you weren´t?", asked Zoe.

Grace shrugged. "I am not that much into guys either. I prefer friends over some dumb relationship drama."

"But you knew how a crush feels." Zoe was really confused now.

Grace grinned. "Yeah. Celebrity crush. Nothing important."

Zoe needed a minute to get her head around this new bits of information. "You might be right about me being not into girls but I kinda liked kissing you... and it pretty much feels like a crush."

Grace smiled, even leaning her shoulder against Zoe´s. "Don´t you think that you might have a crush on being liked for who you are?"

Zoe had to think about that. Graces touch made her feel warm. This was really confusing. "Maybe", she offered.

Grace gave her a sympathetic look. "Crushes are confusing."

Zoe had to smile. "Yeah."

Grace leaned back. "About the kissing. Friends can kiss, too, you know. Most just don´t cause they are afraid of being called gay."

"And you´re not?"

Grace shrugged. "I just do what feels right. Don´t care what others think of it. You really surprised me by not caring about everyone seeing us."

Zoe smiled. She just thought for a second and grabbed Graces hand. "So, is this okay?"

Grace smiled watching their hands. "Yeah. Just not used to it."

Zoe grinned. "I´ll make sure you´ll get used to it fast."

"Wouldn´t have thought otherwise." Grace met her gaze with a smile. She was really happy that Zoe wasn´t all drama about this like she kind of expected her to be.

But then she looked at her watch and let go of her hand. "I gotta go." She rose and Zoe followed. "Wanna hang out?"

Grace smiled. "You got me a musical to write. But we could brainstorm together."

"Yeah, sure." Zoe was all for it. She leaned forward to kiss Grace on the cheek and then Grace went on her way. Zoe did still have some time left and wanted to take a look at a new shop.

She was deep in thought as a car pulled up next to her and she saw Miles at the wheel. "Hey, wanna hang out?"

Zoe wasn´t sure. Being just friends with Grace made her free to go there but she didn´t really want to. "Look...", she started.

Miles left the car and leaned at the door to look at her. "Grace, I know", he said, "but can´t we just hang out?"

Zoe sighed. There was a look of loneliness on his face she knew all to well. "It´s not Grace. But the two of us - we just needed someone..."

Miles was disappointed. "And you don´t need that anymore cause you have other friends now."

Zoe really felt some sympathy for him. "You can have that, too, you know. They are forgiving. Maya even invited me to do the next musical with them. You could as well."

Miles snorted. "I don´t sing."

"It´s not only about singing", Zoe said.

Miles looked down, then he pushed himself from the car. "I should be going." He wanted to leave, but Zoe interfered. "Miles?" He turned around and she smiled. "How about The Dot?"

Miles flashed her a grateful smile and locked the car. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Maya sat in her kitchen with her phone on her ear. She was speaking to Grace. "Do you think you can bring some sports elements into the play? No speaking role - just someone who does some sports."

"Some reason I should know?", Grace asked.

"I kinda wanna try to get Tiny aboard", Maya explained.

Grace chuckled. "You´re trying to mess with us, Matlin?"

"Noo", Maya protested, "I just want us to do something together - all of us."

"I´ll try to come up with something", Grace promised, "I will be brainstorming with Zoe anyway this evening."

"So you´re doing it together?", Maya asked.

"She wanted to hang out. Might as well. She knows more about musicals than I do anyway."

"So, are you two... a thing?" Maya was really curious about that.

She could hear Grace chuckle again. "We are friends - for the time being."

"Oh, I thought..."

"Don´t think too much, Matlin. You needed me to tell you, that you´re into Zig, remember?"

Maya groaned. "Don´t remind me."

"I won´t. At least not today. Do I need to know anything else about the musical?"

"No. And thanks for writing the story."

"You should thank Rivas for that. Gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." Maya looked confused at her phone. Grace and Zoe. Whatever there was going on...

###

Zoe and Miles sat in The Dot. "Why don´t you try sports again, meet some new people", Zoe suggested.

Miles sighed. "You mean like giving up on the people that don´t like me anymore because I hurt them and move on?"

"You mean like the people you still like?"

He met her gaze for just a second. Then he had to look away. Zoe grabbed his arm. "Are we talking about Tristan?"

Miles pressed his lips together. Zoe shook her head. "Well, things won´t change if you just mope around without doing anything."

"I messed up big time. There is nothing I can do."

"Well then move on." Miles wouldn´t meet her eyes and then changed the subject. "You mean like you with Grace?"

"This isn´t about Grace. And I kind of hope that Frankie and some others will join the musical and maybe become friends again."

Miles grinned at her. "You know that you´re avoiding the Grace topic?"

Zoe blushed. "It´s complicated."

"Because she´s a girl?", asked Miles.

Zoe sighed. "More because she is Grace and I am... me."

Miles leaned back grinning. "Girls are complicated. Two together must be a real rollercoaster."

Zoe had to smile. "So that´s why you went for Tristan?"

Miles shrugged. "It just felt right." He had a sad look to him.

Zoe watched him. She knew what Tristan told her about their break up. "Why did you let him believe that you were into Maya again when you´re obviously not?"

Miles looked down. "Couldn´t be the boyfriend he wanted anyway."

Zoe had to smile. "You know what? Boys are far more complicated. Because they don´t talk."

###

In the evening Zoe was sitting next to Grace on her bed and while Grace was finishing her homework on her notebook, Zoe took a look at her room.

It wasn´t a girlish room. Neither was it a boys room. It was just Grace. Zoe always liked manipulating people in seeing her as the person she wanted them to see. Grace was just Grace without compromises.

She didn´t realize that Grace was watching her till she looked back at her. Grace grinned. "Not what you expected of a girls room?"

Zoe shook her head. "I kinda expected your room to be different. I like it. It´s... you."

Grace smiled and changed the topic. "Okay - let´s start." She opened a new file on her notebook. "I thought about a fantasy setting with a skater boy coming from our world."

"Can we have a warrior princess?", asked Zoe excited.

Now, that surprised Grace. "No princess in skirts who´s waiting for her prince to come?"

Zoe smiled. "I prefer a princess who can fend for herself."

Grace met her eyes. She understood where Zoe came from and smiled. "Me, too."

###

When Zoe left two hours later, they had quite a list with ideas. By now Grace was really looking forward to start writing.

She brought Zoe to the door where they stood and looked at each other. "So", said Zoe, "that was fun."

Grace smiled and then she moved in to kiss Zoe on the lips. It was just for a few seconds but it was enough for Zoe to feel the warmth rising in her body. She smiled and said her goodbye. But when she went down the street there was a really thoughtful look on her face.

Grace closed the door and leant against it. Till she shook her head, grinning and pushing herself off the door. She had a musical to write.

###

It´s been a while since Maya brought her cello to school but now she was carrying it with pride. Jonah had mailed her the evening before that he was in for a jam session at least.

After school they met in the music room. Jonah was already there and surprised by the instrument she was carrying. "You´re playing cello?"

She smiled and started to unpack it. "Sure."

"That´s great", Jonah said, "never done any music with an instrument like that."

They started talking about song writing, while they set up their instruments. Zig took an E-Guitar of the music room in silence. He still wasn´t sure about doing this.

"How about you?", asked Jonah suddenly, "have you been playing for long?"

Zig looked up. "It´s been a while. And I´ve never done song writing."

"Becky has never done it before as well", said Jonah, "and she was good at it."

"The girl, you were singing with last semester?", asked Maya.

"Yeah", Jonah said, looking down a few seconds. Then he looked up. "Why don´t you start with the cello and we try to come up with something?"

Maya smiled. "Sure." While Jonah started the recording, she concentrated and then she started to play. Jonah listened a few seconds, then he started as well. Maya had to keep from looking up. He tuned in really well with her.

But then Jonah stopped and looked to Zig who was listening to them intently. Maya stopped and looked up as well. "Why don´t you play?"

Zig shrugged. "You sounded great. I didn´t know what to do."

Jonah smiled. "Listen, she´s your girlfriend. You just have to feel what she is playing and then you know what to play yourself."

Maya smiled approvingly and Zig smiled as well. They started again and this time Zig tuned in. At first he was holding back but then he found his way into the melody they were playing together.

After they ended Maya put down her cello and jumped up to hug and kiss Zig. "I knew we could do it." She was totally happy.

Jonah was watching them with a sad look which he tried to hide when Maya turned to him. "We´re a great team."

Zig was holding her and looked at Jonah as well. "Thanks, man."

Jonah just smiled and started the track on the notebook. "Let´s see what we can do with it." Zig and Maya were all in for it.

###

Later the three of them left the school together. "So, are we meeting again?", asked Maya Jonah.

He grinned. "Yeah, we are."

Maya smiled happily. "Great. How about Friday after school? I can ask Grace to come. To tell us something about the story."

"Sounds good", Jonah said. He lifted his hand and said his goodbye.

When he went the other direction Maya took Zig´s hand and they went on. "Seems to be a nice guy", Zig said.

"See", Maya smiled, "you wouldn´t have known without the musical."

###

Friday after school Maya, Zig, Jonah and Grace were sitting in the music room. Grace told them the concept of the story and listened to their first piece of music. It didn´t have any lyrics yet and but Grace knew right away, what the song would be about in the story. She told the others and Jonah promised to do the lyrics.

Then Grace stayed with them to listen to their song writing and when Jonah ended the recording of their next impro session it was her speaking first in the silence. "You know, you should do this live in the musical. Not from tape."

Maya frowned. "You mean as a live band?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah."

"I like that", Jonah said.

"Me too." Maya nodded.

"But I´d like to audition for a role", Zig said.

"Of course, you should", Maya said, "we can find someone else." She thought a moment. "Miles plays some guitar. Maybe I can ask him."

"Are you sure?", asked Zig, "Tristan won´t like it for sure."

Maya looked up at him. "Come on, the actors will rehearse with a tape most of the time anyway. They don´t have to see each other that often. And maybe they even start talking again. Would be good for them. They were friends before, you know."

Jonah just watched them confused but didn´t ask. But Grace had to say something. "You sure you want to have relationship drama in the musical group? Didn´t they have enough of that in the last musical?"

Maya shrugged. "I´d take the risk to get them to work together again. What about you?"

Zig just shrugged. Grace rolled her eye. "Okay, then bring moneybags in."

They looked at Jonah who grinned. "To tell the truth: I don´t have a clue, what you are talking about."

###

Miles was surprised to get a call from Maya. "Hey", he greeted her.

"Hey", she said, "how are you doing?"

"Better, I guess."

"So, are you up for some distraction?", asked Maya, "we´re doing a musical and we will need a guitar for the live band."

"I haven´t been playing in years", Miles answered.

"We are still in the song writing process anyway", Maya explained, "so you have time to practice."

Miles was silent for a few seconds. "Tristan will be in the musical, won´t he?"

"Yeah", Maya answered, "but you will be practicing with Jonah and me. And the actors will rehearse with a tape. We don´t need a live rehearse up until a few weeks before premier."

Miles didn´t know, if this was a relief or a disappointment. "I don´t know."

Maya sighed. "You´re not around people that much right now, are you?"

"No, I guess."

"So this is actually a chance to do something with other people."

"What´s Zig saying about the two of us practicing together?"

"Zig trusts me", was Mayas response, "and Jonah will be with us anyway."

Miles felt envious. He already saw that trust was something Maya and Zig shared big time. Even before they were dating. Maya would have never trusted him that way nor would have Tristan. And he didn´t earn it anyway. "Okay", he finally said, "I try. But I can´t promise to be good at it."

"We´ll see", Maya said, "and Miles: It´s really fun."

"I hope", Miles answered.

###

Whenever they had lunch break together Zig, Maya and Tiny ate with Grace and Zoe. And it started to feel natural to have Zoe at their table.

The work on the musical was progressing and Maya started a new attack at Tiny. "You know", she started, "there will be some skater scenes and we need someone who does some skating in the background."

Tiny looked up at her. "You´re still not giving up, Matlin?"

"Nope." She smiled at him. "Come on, you won´t have any text. And it´s just two scenes."

Tiny sighed and didn´t answer. Grace looked up at him. "Don´t make me rewrite the scenes. It´s not as if no one ever watched you skating."

Tiny looked at Zig for help but Zig just shrugged. "Okay", he sighed, "but just two scenes. That´s it."

Maya was happy. "Yes!"

Tiny glared at her and looked at Zig. "You know, that your girlfriend is messing with us big time?"

Zig just grinned at him. "Oh, I never realized." He shared a smile with Maya and Tiny shook his head.

Grace and Zoe watched the three of them amused. Zoe grabbed Graces hand under the table and their eyes met for a few seconds. Grace smiled and Zoe felt herself blushing. When did just holding hands with someone have had such an effect on her?

###

Tristan stopped in front of Maya in the hallway. He was furious. "How can you invite Miles to join the musical?"

Maya took a breath. She had known that this was coming. She just wished that it would have been her to bring the news to Tristan. "You won´t have to work together at all."

"That´s not the point", he answered, "you´re meddling behind my back AGAIN."

Now Maya was getting angry as well. "Have you ever thought that this might not be about you? Miles is my friend as well."

Tristan didn´t buy that at all. "Miles is your friend? What´s Zig thinking about that?"

"Zig trusts me. In comparison to you."

That silenced Tristan for a few seconds. "I can´t do this with Miles."

Maya laid her hand on Tristan´s arm. "As I said: You don´t have to work together. I wouldn´t have asked him if you´d have." She paused. "Although I think it might be good if you had to."

Tristan looked up. "Maya don´t."

Maya met his sad look. "Miles might not be the best relationship material but you were friends long before."

Tristan swallowed and Maya drew him to a corner. She just watched him quietly. When he didn´t say anything she sighed. "Talk to him. Find out what went wrong."

Tristan snorted. "He fell for you again - that´s what went wrong."

Maya withdrew her hand. "It´s not that simple. Just talk to him. Or move on. Or stay where you are and let it keep you from enjoying the musical." With that she left Tristan standing in the hallway looking after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe found Tristan sitting at a table in front of the school. "Hey", she said sitting across from him. He looked at her grumpily. "Hey."

She sighed. "Let me guess: Maya inviting Miles to join the musical?"

"Yeah, and then she makes it sound as if she was doing us a favour."

"Well", Zoe started, "maybe it is."

Tristan snorted. "Are the two of you becoming BFFs now? You even sit with them at lunch."

"You can join us, too", Zoe invited.

"As if", he said, "and the next thing I know is Miles sitting with us as well. And I have to watch him swooning over Maya. No thanks."

"Tristan", Zoe tried, "Miles is not into Maya."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Now, he is all over you." Tristan sounded ironic.

Zoe sighed. "Miles and me were in a place where we just needed someone. A rebound, someone to talk. We had fun - nothing more. And it´s over anyway."

"You mean, since you go for girls now?" Zoe was relieved to see some amusement in his eyes - even if he was changing the topic. "Just one girl", she answered.

Now Tristan really smiled. "Never would have thought to hear that from you. And you still don´t want to give me the juicy details?"

Zoe sighed. "There aren´t any. We´re friends. Kind of."

"But I saw you kissing and holding hands." Now he was really curious.

Zoe shook her head. "Never mind." She didn´t know how to explain whatever Grace and her were to Tristan. That´s why she returned to their original topic. "I don´t know that much but Miles isn´t into Maya... or into me."

Tristan met her eyes. "Then why should he let me think that he was?"

Zoe shrugged. "Ask him."

###

Maya and Zig lay on Maya´s bed watching a movie on her notebook. Zig had an arm around her shoulders and hers laid over his stomach. Someone knocked and her mother entered the room. She watched them seriously. "I don´t think I want to have the two of you here - alone."

"But we´re just watching a movie." Maya was irritated by the fuss. She sat up to stop the movie.

"You can do that in the living room", her mother answered.

Before they got into an argument Zig said: "Can´t we just stay here and leave the door open?"

Mrs Matlin thought for a second and nodded. "That´s okay with me." She invited Zig for dinner and then left the room - leaving the door open.

Maya was frustrated but she waited until she was sure that her mother was downstairs and lay down next to Zig again. "It´s not as if we could do something we didn´t already do. Even if it was kind of stupid."

Zig looked at her seriously. "I´d prefer if she doesn´t know that." Maya looked up. "Me, too, for sure. But I mean - does she really think she can keep us from doing anything?"

"She´s just worried", Zig suggested, "we can leave the door open here. We won´t have to at my place."

"So what do you think of doing when we´re at your place?" Maya rested her head on her hand to watch him. He grabbed her other hand. "Nothing you don´t want to."

Maya grinned. He was just too protective of her. "What if I want something you don´t?"

Now Zig watched her seriously. "So you really want us to talk about this?"

She played with his hand. "Yeah, kinda."

Zig sat up. "Look", he said meeting her gaze, "I want to do stuff. But not all the way. It was stupid to start with that."

Maya smiled. "Me, too." She rose to kiss him and he put a hand on her waist.

When she drew back she was serious. "Maybe I should talk to my mom. Maybe it´s not a bad idea to visit a doctor. Talk about protection and stuff."

Zig nodded. He was happy that they at least did use a condom. "Sounds good - even if it will be totally embarrassing."

Maya frowned. "You mean for me?"

He grinned and stroked through her hair. "As if I would leave you alone with that, dummy."

###

When they sat down to dinner with Mrs Matlin, Maya just jumped right in. "I´d like to see a doctor. About protection and stuff."

Her mother met her questioning look. She sighed. "Maya, the two of you are really young. You should make sure that you trust each other enough..."

"I never trusted someone like I trust Zig", Maya answered truthfully.

"Me, too", Zig said.

Her mother´s look wandered between them. She always expected to have this talk with Maya alone. Not with her boyfriend present. Shouldn´t teens be more embarrassed to talk about this with each other?

"You do want us to be safe, don´t you?", asked Maya.

Mrs Matlin sighed. "Of course and I´m happy that the two of you are so responsible about it."

Maya and Zig shared a look. They haven´t been very responsible about this a few month ago but hopefully Maya´s mother will never know.

"Okay", Mrs Matlin said, "let´s see a doctor."

"Actually, I would like to go alone", Maya said.

"I can come with you", Zig said, "I mean if you want to."

Maya smiled at him. "Sure."

Again they surprised Mrs Matlin. She knew they had some kind of bond before - going through Cams death, Maya´s PTSD and Zig´s home situation together but this kind of support she didn´t expect of two sixteen year olds.

"Okay then I´ll get an appointment for you", said Mrs Matlin - she looked at them seriously, "but that doesn´t mean that I don´t think you´re too young."

Maya smiled at her anyway. "Thanks, mom."

###

While the song writing and story writing went on in the next weeks Maya started to recruit other participants for the musical. Frankie would audition for a role and take care of the costumes. Lola was interested in auditioning for a role as well or would do something else if she didn´t get one and Hunter would do the background graphics - alone because Arlene moved away. But Maya couldn´t find anyone for directing yet.

At the day of their appointment with the doctor she was sitting with Tristan outside after school and waited for Zig to come. Tristan had decided not to give up on the musical because of Miles. But he couldn´t bring himself to talk to him either. Instead he met with Gage and his new boyfriend to hang out at some gay youth parties.

Now they were going through some people for directing but couldn´t come up with someone useful. "Maybe we should just wait till our first meeting with the whole group", Tristan suggested.

Maya nodded. "Maybe. It´s just another two weeks till the story and the music should be done."

"I´m really looking forward to that", Tristan paused, "how about we go to The Dot as soon as Miss Maya´s prince arrives?"

"Um", Maya paused, "we kind of have an appointment later."

"You mean a date?"

"No an appointment", Maya answered, "with a doctor."

Tristan looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

Maya smiled, even though she was a bit embarrassed. "No, just someone to get some information about... stuff, you know."

Realization dawned on him and he grinned. "Oh, so you want to do it. Details, come on."

Maya blushed. "We kind of already did." Now Tristan was taken aback. "And you didn´t tell me?"

Maya was silent for a few seconds. "It was nothing to be proud of", she said in a low voice.

Tristan frowned. "You both wanted it, right? Zig didn´t..."

"Of course not", Maya fired back, "he never would. It´s just... we were... kind of high."

Tristan needed a few seconds till he grinned. "Wow, where is the innocent girl I met in grade nine?"

Maya pushed him playfully. "Growing up", she grinned, "well, I try to. Doesn´t mean I don´t make stupid mistakes."

Tristan smiled at her even though there was something sad in it. "At least you´re lucky enough that it´s been with someone who´s worth it."

Maya´s face fell. She was pretty sure that Tristan wasn´t talking about Miles. "You really did it with..."

"Grant, yes." Tristan looked away. Maya took his hands in hers. "I am so sorry, Tris."

Tristan looked at her. "Never mind. At the time it felt right. Just... not anymore."

Maya was disgusted with the teacher but she tried not to let it show too much. "I hope we´ll never have to see him again."

"Me, too." That surprised Maya. She never thought that she would hear him saying that it was a good thing for Yates to be gone. She pressed his hands without saying anything and they shared an understanding smile.

###

"So, how was the appointment?", Mrs Matlin asked at dinner. They were alone this time.

"Very... informative", Maya answered.

"You aren´t pregnant, are you?", her mother asked.

Maya looked up. "No, of course not. Why would you think..."

Mrs Matlin shrugged. "It´s just you not wanting me to go with you. But Zig coming along..."

"This stuff is about both of us - not only about me. Why shouldn´t he come?" Maya really was confused.

Mrs Matlin had to smile. "You know, it´s quite unusual for a teenage boy to go with his girlfriend to such an appointment - at least, if she´s not pregnant."

"Oh." That surprised Maya. To her it felt natural to have Zig come with her.

Her mother really had to chuckle. "Maybe it´s just that the two of you are closer than I expected you to be." Maya blushed. And Mrs Matlin continued. "Although I still don´t want you to jump into something you aren´t ready for - both of you."

"We won´t", Maya promised. Which didn´t mean they wouldn´t do the things they were ready for. But her mother seemed to be contented with that.

###

Two weeks later was the first meeting of the musical group. All of them already got a copy of the script and the music a few days before to read it and now they sat in a circle to talk about it.

"When will we audition?", asked Frankie.

"We can use the stage starting next week - so I thought about Tuesday or Thursday."

"I´d prefer Thursday", Frankie said and looked around. Everyone nodded. "And I can do the audition posters."

"Thanks." Maya stroked that point off her list and looked to Hunter. "Do you really want to do the stage design alone? Isn´t that too much for you?"

Hunter shrugged. "I can work better alone."

"I can help if you tell me what to do - design isn´t my strong point." Miles sat next to him and looked at him. "Just tell me, if you need someone."

Hunter chuckled. His brother and painting? "Sure, will do."

Tristan didn´t know what came over him when he said. "I can help as well."

Miles wasn´t the only one looking at him surprised but he was the only one whose eyes Tristan met for a few seconds. There were questions Tristan couldn´t answer and so he looked away.

Maya broke the silence. "Okay, then we still need someone for tech, stagehands and directing."

"I can do the tech if I don´t get a role", Lola said. Another round of surprised looks. She didn´t appreciate it. "I know how to do that", she said pissed off.

"Okay", Maya saved them, "we talk about that after the audition. Directing?"

"How about Grace?", Zig suggested.

Grace shook her head. "Sorry, don´t know enough about musicals. But I can help setting up the stage and the tech. What about you, Maya?"

Maya looked up. "Same with me. Frankie? Didn´t you want to direct the last play?"

"Yes, but I´m hooked with acting now, sorry."

"What about Tristan", Miles said. Again the eyes of the two boys met. Till Tristan realized that everyone else was looking at him expectantly. He had to think about it. "Why not", he finally said, "if you co-direct." He looked at Maya.

"Okay." Maya smiled. She really thought that Tristan was a good choice. "And if everyone else is okay with it." The others nodded. "Good", Maya said, "then we can prepare for the audition."

###

When Maya and Zig came along Damon in the hallway Maya stopped to talk to him. "Hey, Damon, wait a moment."

He stopped looking at her questioning. She smiled. "We are having a musical audition on Thursday. Why don´t you try out?"

Maya totally ignored Zig´s irritated face. And Damon, too, didn´t know what to make of it. "Sorry, I´m not into that stuff."

Maya shrugged. "Well, think about it."

"Don´t need to", he answered, "see you." He passed them to walk down the hallway.

Zig was really angry at Maya. "Are you crazy? He stabbed Tiny and now you want them together in the musical?"

"Well, that´s the point of it", Maya argued, "it went well with you and Jonah."

"That´s totally different", Zig shot back.

"Yeah, sure", Maya glowered at him, "lucky you that he doesn´t want to anyway." She left Zig standing there alone and went to her locker.

On her way to the rubber room she met Grace and talked with her about the upcoming audition. Zig was already there talking with Tiny obvious hung up on their small argument. He looked up and their eyes meet. They both had to smile and Maya went to sit next to him and take his hand. "I should have talked to you before inviting Damon."

"I should have expected him to be part of your evil plan", Zig said grinning at her good naturedly. Maya smiled.

"I knew she had a plan, man", Tiny said getting their attention.

Meanwhile Grace had sat next to him. "Obvious. Maya Matlin is scheming us all into becoming a mushy group of pals."

"You knew?", Maya asked incredulously.

Grace crossed her arms and grinned at her. "Of course, I knew, Matlin. But your meaning good. That´s why I go along."

Maya gave her a happy smile. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

The audition went well. It wasn´t hard for them to decide the roles. Zig would be the skater boy, Zoe the warrior princess and Frankie the skater boys girlfriend who was on stage in his dream scene of home and at the end of the musical. Lola got a small role and promised to do the tech as well. The other roles were done by Shay and some others.

Rehearse started the following week. They used the promo tapes of Jonah, Maya and Zig to practice the songs while Maya and Jonah started to practice with Miles for their live performance. For Maya it was a small surprise that Miles really was into it. He even befriended Jonah who visited him at Hollingsworth manor to have some extra practice sessions with the guitar.

After one of those they hung out at the pool. "You know, you shouldn´t flirt to obviously with Maya", said Miles. He´d seen it at the practice.

Jonah grinned. "It´s just for the fun of it. You jealous?"

"No, but if Zig sees it..."

Jonah snorted and rose. "He already did. And I don´t even think it would come to his mind that Maya could betray him. Not that she would anyway. We´re just joking around. Right now I don´t even want a relationship."

Miles looked at him. "Why?"

"I totally messed up my last one", Jonah said.

"Not alone with that. Difference is I seem to mess up all of my relationships." Miles looked upset. "Staying away from that might be a good idea." He bit his lip. "I just... kinda wish Tris and me could go back to being friends."

"You were friends before?" That kind of surprised Jonah.

"Yeah. Even messed that up." He took a look at his watch. "I gotta go. I promised Hunter to drive him to the hardware store to buy some paintings and stuff for the musical. And after that we go to school to start working on the set."

"I can help", Jonah offered.

Miles stood. "Sure."

###

When the three of them entered the school´s art room with their luggage, Tristan was there waiting for them. Miles held Hunter back with his hand on his shoulder. "You didn´t say that he would be here."

Hunter turned to him pissed. "Both of you offered to help - so you should have expected that. Don´t be a baby about it."

Miles looked up to Tristan - catching his eyes. Tristan obviously didn´t know as well. But he didn´t look unwelcoming so he just shrugged looking to Hunter. "Okay."

Hunter presented them a canvas where he already did the sketches. He explained how they should paint it and let the three of them work on it while he made more sketches on the next canvas.

First they worked in silence. Jonah sometimes looked at them. "You´re not really an entertaining company, you know", he finally said.

"We are not here for entertainment", Tristan answered indignantly.

"Then I might as well just sing something", Jonah said. He started singing till Hunter interrupted him. He was pissed. "Can you just do this in silence? I have to concentrate."

"Must be something in the family", Jonah mumbled loud enough for Miles and Tristan to hear.

Miles turned to him grinning and suddenly Jonah had colour in his face. Jonah let his brush fall and got his hand full of colour before touching Miles´ shirt leaving a mark.

And before they knew it they were in a paint fight. Tristan watched them amused till Miles stood in front of him and left a mark on his face. Their eyes met and then Tristan grinned and returned the favour.

Hunter watched the three of them goofing around. Miles and Tristan laughing together was a good sign but didn´t change the fact that they had work to do and he couldn´t work like this. "Stop it", he called, "you aren´t helpful at all."

They stopped and looked at him. "Come on", Miles said, "the musical should be fun and it is. It´s not as if we don´t get our work done."

"Maybe you should just join us", Tristan said getting closer to Hunter his colourful hand raised.

Hunter withdrew a step. Miles saw the pissed look in his eyes. There was no sense in repeating the scene at the pool. "Leave him alone, Tris", he said, "this isn´t his cup of tea."

That got him a surprised look of both of them. From Hunter because he didn´t expect Miles to defend him and from Tristan for calling him Tris. It´s been a while.

Jonah watched the scene with a bemused grin. "Why don´t we finish our work and goof around afterwards?" He looked at Hunter. "Okay with you."

Hunter shrugged and grumbled: "Just leave me out of it."

###

Later the three of them sat on one of the tables in the art room. Hunter had gone home after they finished for the day and they had goofed around for a while and cleaned up afterwards.

Jonah stood. "Thanks for the great afternoon", he said, "I should be going."

"I can drive you", Miles offered.

Jonah just smiled. "Why don´t you drive Tristan home?" He said goodbye and left. The two boys looked at each other silently. Finally Miles stood as well. He looked unsure. "Do you want me to drive you home?" Tristan stood as well. "You might."

They left the school building and went to Miles´ car. They drove in silence and arrived in front of Tristan´s house. Miles cleared his throat. "Tristan, look..." But Tristan shook his head. "Not today. It was a fun day - I want to leave it at that. Thanks for the ride."

He left the car and went for the house. Miles looked after him. It had been great to see Tristan laugh again, to touch him again.

Tristan closed the door behind him and leant against. He couldn´t help a small smile.

###

Miles knocked at Hunter´s door and entered the room. Hunter looked up from his game. "What do you want?"

"Chill", Miles said, "just wanted to say that it was a good idea to invite Tristan."

"He offered help and we needed it", Hunter answered as if not caring.

"Yeah sure", Miles grinned. He closed the door to look at his brother intently. "Why is it so hard for you to just have fun?"

Hunter didn´t like this question at all. "Do I have to have fun the same way you do?"

Miles blinked. "So what is your way of having fun?"

"Playing games, drawing comics, doing the set for the musical...", Hunter listed.

"Is it really fun to spend that much time alone?"

Hunter frowned. "Don´t you have problems of your own?"

Miles shrugged. "Just trying to understand you."

Hunter scowled. "Those family counselling sessions are enough psycho blab. Don´t need that here."

Miles tried a smile. "Okay. As long as you are fine..."

"I am." Hunter met his gaze with self confidence and Miles nodded before leaving the room.

###

The auditorium was a buzz with concentrate working. Frankie was looking through old costumes to find things they could use. Zig and Zoe were on stage. Zoe was discussing with Tristan about how she would play a scene while Lola was trying to carry a speaker. She was checking them to make sure they all still worked fine.

Maya and Tiny carrying a skateboard entered the room. While Maya joined Tristan Tiny saw Lola´s struggle and went to her. "Hey. Need help?"

Lola smiled. "That would be really nice of you."

He put the skateboard down and helped her carrying it to the techs place. Lola smiled at him. "Thank you."

Tiny nodded. "No problem. Need more help?"

"Maybe later", she said.

He looked to the stage but they were still practicing the scene with Zig and Zoe so he wasn´t needed for the time being. That´s why he stayed and watched Lola plugging in the speaker and trying some different sounds.

"How do you know about doing that?", he asked.

"I helped with the tech at a play in junior high", she explained unplugging the speaker. There was some noise she didn´t like. She´d have to come back to that later.

"Okay guys, break", Tristan called.

While Zig and Zoe left the room Lola rose. "That´s great. Now I can go through the lights. See what to do with them." She looked with begging eyes to Tiny. "Would you go up there to move the lights and change the colours?"

Tiny nodded. "Sure." He went to the stage and started to climb up to the lights.

"What are you doing?", Tristan asked.

"Helping Lola with the lights", Tiny answered.

"Oh, okay", Tristan answered, "just don´t break your legs. We need you on the skateboard later."

Tiny rolled his eyes. "Don´t worry."

While he and Lola started to work Maya and Tristan talked. "We´ll be making a sound check in here later", Maya explained, "will you be there?"

Tristan wasn´t sure and Maya rolled her eyes. "Come on, the two of you spent the whole Saturday afternoon painting together."

"Yeah and it was fun", Tristan said, "I just... don´t want to get my hopes up."

Maya watched him seriously. "Miles is really trying. Working through the mess with his family. Never missing practice..."

Tristan shook his head. "Don´t try."

###

When the others left the auditorium Frankie decided to get started on the design of the costumes. She was still at her first sketch when someone entered. She looked up and saw Damon whom she only knew from the hallway. "Hey, can I help you?"

He held up a script. "I found this in the hallways. Thought it might belong here."

Frankie stood and went to him to take it. She took a look at it. "Yes, that´s one of ours. Thank you."

Damon took a curious look around. "Are you practicing alone?"

"No, I´m designing the costumes - at least I try to."

There was an awkward silence. "Well then, I leave you to your work." Damon turned around and was nearly at the door, when Frankie called out to him. "If you´re interested in seeing us practice you can come anytime you want."

"Not really my cup of tea", he answered.

"Okay", Frankie said watching him leave. She turned around and went back to her desk. She took a look at her sketch and closed the sketchbook frustrated. She took her things and left as well.

###

The next day Frankie sat with her legs in the pool and her sketchbook on her lap when Hunter passed her. "Hunter", she called.

He stopped and she looked up to him. "Can you help me with the sketches? I totally know how it should look but I couldn´t seem to get it right on paper."

He sat next to her cross legged to not get wet and took a look at her sketches. "How about I do the bodies and you just the clothes?"

She smiled at him. "That would help a lot." She gave the sketchbook to him and he started to sketch some bodies. "So how about the set?"

Hunter looked up. "We´re going to have to do some building. And the painting is far from done."

"Why don´t you ask Grace for help? She said she would be a stagehand", Frankie suggested.

"I´ll have to do that, I guess."

"How is working with Miles and Tristan - they have been there last time, haven´t they?"

He sighed and put the sketchbook next to him. He would have to do that in his room. "Yeah, and they were just goofing around most of the time."

Frankie sighed. "At least, they have a chance to make amends. Winston doesn´t look at me, stays away from the musical because of me and made new friends to avoid meeting me. He only visits Miles when I am not here - Tristan doesn´t have a problem with meeting Miles."

"I just wish they would get a room instead of goofing around when they should be working", Hunter said.

Frankie smiled at him. "I know you don´t like it but other people need to goof around to relax."

Hunter tried a smile and then they sat in silence for a while. Frankie was looking sadly on the water. "I really messed up with Winston."

Hunter put an arm around her not knowing what to say. At least Arlene and he were still mailing. Exchanging sketches. He even made some photos of the set for her.

Miles came and sat down next to Frankie with his legs in the water. "Looking sad, siblings."

Frankie looked to him. "You can talk. You are not being avoided. I didn´t see Winston in two weeks even though we are at the same school."

"You´re a Hollingsworth - you´re expected to mess up you´re relationships." Miles looked at Hunter. "Or have none at all."

Hunter scowled. "Sucker."

Miles became serious and put an arm around Frankie´s shoulders as well. "Look. We just have to try harder the next time around."

Frankie tried a smile and Miles took his arm off her shoulder to lay back on the floor looking in the sky. Frankie looked at Hunter who took his arm off her as well and she let herself lay next to Miles. "It´s been really stupid to fall for this guy. He just sounded so... nice."

Miles looked at her with sympathy. "He wasn´t worth your feelings for sure... or 10000 bucks."

"Don´t tell me that - I blame myself enough about it", Frankie said.

Miles grinned and elbowed her. "Hey, I burned down the school. No position to blame anyone about anything." Frankie had to smile.

Hunter had been watching them the whole time and now he decided to get his shoes off, pull his trousers up and lay down besides Frankie with his legs in the water. Frankie smiled and moved closer to her twin. He didn´t look at her, but he smiled while looking at the sky. Miles had a soft smile on his face looking at his siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

Lola and Tiny sat in the park trying to record birds for background sounds in the musical. But they weren´t lucky. Too much background noises.

"Why don´t you download it somewhere?", Tiny asked.

Lola looked at him incredulously. "We did write the story and the music ourselves. We just can´t download the sounds. And it´s so nice to now it´s from birds that are living here not somewhere in the world. Don´t you think so?"

Tiny tried not to role his eyes. "Okay then we might have to go somewhere else or climb into a tree." He didn´t really mean the second one seriously.

Lola looked up. "I like that. Can you help me get up there?"

He shook his head. "You really want to climb into the tree?"

"Sure", she said, "when I was small I sat in the tree in our backyard and listened to the birds all the time. Now there ist no tree in our backyard." She looked sad for a moment but then she rose. "Come on."

They went to the tree and Tiny did a leg-up to help her up. She climbed up smoothly. She hadn´t been in Power Cheer for nothing. "Don´t look up", she called because she was only wearing a skirt.

He shook his head and leaned against the tree grinning with his arms crossed.

###

When they entered Tiny´s home later Zig was cooking. "Do we have enough for one more, man?", Tiny asked.

"Sure." Zig looked at them and greeted Lola with a smile before turning back to the oven. Lola asked Tiny for the bathroom and he pointed it out to her and leaned next to the oven besides Zig who looked up. "So you go for pink haired little girls now."

"Don´t get started, man", Tiny said, "she´s okay. Just different."

"Sure." Zig grinned and then had to take care of his cooking again. Lola came back with Maya in tow who had been in Zig´s room.

They were already talking about the musical and sat down at the table.

###

The next day Lola joined Frankie in the hallway. "We can take a look at my mothers cloths later. She said we can have all we want."

"Great." Frankie smiled and changed the subject. "So you were at Tiny´s last night?"

Lola sighed. "We were with Maya and Zig. We had dinner and played a game. It was fun."

Frankie grinned. "And he is nice."

Lola grinned as well. "Maybe."

###

Frankie sat with Tristan in the audition room speaking with him about her design of the costumes. Zoe came in and took a look over her shoulder. "Is that the one I should wear?" She didn´t sound too happy about it.

Frankie looked up. "Yes."

"I can´t fight with that", Zoe said.

"I guess you also don´t want any male clothes?", Frankie asked annoyed.

Zoe crossed her arms. "For sure not."

"Well then, take a paper and design them on your own."

"Hey, hey", Tristan tried to hush them. He looked to Frankie. "Can´t you try to make something where she can fight in and doesn´t look like a guy? I can name you a few films where it´s done."

Frankie nodded without looking at Zoe. "As you wish." She rose and went back to her table.

Tristan looked at Zoe. "I thought you wanted to become friends again."

Zoe looked to Frankie and back to Tristan. "Well..."

Tristan looked up at her. "That´s not the way to do so."

Zoe rolled her eyes and saw Lola entering the room. "I´ll take care of that later."

Lola came closer and bowed to Zoe grinning. "To practice dear Lady Renalda."

###

Lola left after they went through the scene often enough. By then Frankie was ready to practice. They tried the scene for the first time. By chance the princess and the skater boy were thrown back in his world where they met his girlfriend who became jealous after watching them together.

It took them some time to get into it and Tristan was already getting impatient at them. "Can you please hug and make up?", he said, "otherwise we will have to stay here all night."

Zoe and Frankie looked at each other. "Let´s just restart from the middle", Zoe said.

She closed her eyes to concentrate. When she opened them she was the warrior princess looking to make friends. "All the time it was only me and my brother. No one would meet us at eye level. Only Jay did. He was my first friend and I really want you to be the second one the oracle promised would be at my side."

"And you´re not after him?", Frankie aka Elise asked.

"Not romantically", Renalda answered, "I am really sorry if I made you think so. Friends are really important for me. Without them I wouldn´t be able to do what I am doing."

Elise met her gaze. "If I wasn´t thinking that you were after Jay, I would have stood by your side right away. A few years ago I had a very vivid dream that sometime I would meet a very special friend and I always waited for her... for you to come."

A few seconds they looked in each other´s eyes. Frankie could see some truth there which wasn´t Renalda but Zoe. Zoe hesitated and made a step towards Frankie. Then she made a move that wasn´t intended at this point. She took Frankie´s hand between her´s. Frankie was surprised but then she put her other hand on Zoe´s.

When they stepped away from each other Tristan clapped. "You did it."

Zoe smiled at Tristan then looked at Frankie. "Listen, I know I messed up but I want this to work. I want *us* to work."

Frankie hesitated, then she smiled. "Me, too."

Zoe was relieved and smiled as well. "And about the costume: I might have an idea about a few adjustments we could make to your design to make it work in fights."

"Okay." Frankie grinned. "I hope your sketching skills are better than mine."

Zoe´s face dropped and Frankie put a hand on her shoulder. "Sounds like the blind is leading the blind."

They went to Frankie´s table bickering and Tristan shook his head.

###

Zig and Maya were called to Pills room and were really worried when they left there. "I guess we should call an emergency meeting after school", Zig said.

Maya nodded. "I won´t give up on the musical. Everyone is having so much fun."

Zig put an arm around her. "There is no way we won´t do it", Zig said, "even if we have to do it on the street."

Maya smiled at him. "That might be the last option."

###

After school everyone filed into their meeting room. Maya and Zig did already put the chairs in a circle and when everyone sat Maya gave a frustrated sigh. "Pill said they checked the stage and it´s old and not secure anymore. We can´t use it till it´s rebuilt and they don´t know when the rebuilding is going to start. So waiting isn´t really an option."

"What about the gym?" Zoe asked.

"We´d have to built the set for practice up and down non-stop", Zig answered.

"Couldn´t they have done the stupid check up earlier?", Lola asked.

"Better now than anyone of us getting hurt", Frankie said.

"First we should find a place to rehearse", Grace said, "then there´s still time to find a place for the show"

"You can rehearse at our house", Miles offered.

Frankie was all for it. "I can call mom to check." She left the room.

"I can´t prepare the set if I don´t know the stage", Hunter said.

"Same with part of the tech", Lola said, "I don´t know if I can do that on short notice."

"I can help you", Tiny said. That earned him a thankful smile from the pink haired girl.

"I´d say we all help with the tech and the set if needed", Jonah said.

"That might be the best", Maya said.

Frankie returned smiling. "We can rehearse at our house. Just have to move the furniture back afterwards."

They cheered. One problem off the list.

"So", Maya said after Frankie sat down, "I thought about calling all stages, gyms and schools in the area."

"I´ll call the gyms", Lola offered.

"And me the stages", Tristan said.

"What about an open air place?", Zoe asked.

"We´d have to rent a stage - too expensive", Zig said.

"Well let me check that out", Zoe said, "maybe I know someone who might help with that."

"I can ask the pastor of my church. They have a youth house", Jonah offered, "or maybe he knows some other place."

"Great", Maya said, "then I will call the schools and we´ll see what comes up."

###

Miles saw Tristan sitting in The Dot alone and decided to join him. "Hey, can I sit down?"

Tristan looked up at him and just shrugged. He looked sad. Miles watched him for moment. "Everything okay?"

Tristan sighs. "I just wish my parents would stop fighting and getting a divorce."

"Never told me that they´re that bad", Miles said.

Tristan shrugged. "It´s just getting worse."

"But they don´t scream at you or hit you?", Miles asked worried.

Tristan shook his head. "Most of the time they are too busy arguing to realize I´m even there."

"Then tell them that you don´t want this to go on", Miles suggested, "worked with mine."

"They divorce because you told them to?", Tristan asked surprised.

"No, we wanted our father out of the house because he was making Frankie take the blame for the oomphchat scandal and..." He avoided Tristan´s eyes. "He hit me."

Tristan rose his eyes shocked. "Why for god´s sake didn´t you tell me that he was hitting you? You said everything was fine." Now he sounded hurt.

Miles shrugged still avoiding his eyes. "I didn´t want to get you into my mess."

"That´s why you pushed me away?", Tristan realized.

Miles nodded. Now, he finally met Tristan´s eyes. "I am sorry for the way I treated you."

"And what about Maya?", Tristan asked.

"She discovered the mess on her own. She was the only one to talk to. But I couldn´t bring myself to tell anyone else."

"Why did you let me believe you were into her again?", Tristan really wanted to know.

Miles needed a few seconds to answer truthfully. "At that time I thought I was. I wasn´t clear in the head most of the time anyway and she was my anchor. Kept me from falling deeper into the darkness."

He could see that this was hard on Tristan. And Tristan needed a moment to collect his thoughts to say in a low voice: "You could have trusted me."

Miles felt helpless. "Tris..." He swallowed. "Look, I´m not good at this."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Tristan looked at him from down below. "I know how it is when you don´t want to tell others about your mess. But... I thought it was about me."

"For sure not", Miles said, "I never wanted you to think that. I... am really sorry."

They held each others gaze. Tristan sighed. "Why do you tell me now?"

Miles shrugged. "Kinda learned that talking helps."

Tristan had to smile. "Seems like a good lesson."

Miles nodded. "It is."

###

Zoe and Grace were in a park practicing self defence. They ended their lesson and Grace grinned at her. "You´re getting really good."

Zoe smiled. "Thanks."

They started to walk to the parks entrance. Zoe grabbed Grace´s hand. "Will you come to see me rehearse later? Make sure that I play it like you imagine it."

Grace grinned. "Don´t need to do that. You and the role fit perfectly. I wrote it for you."

They smiled at each other and then Zoe closed the distance to kiss her. Grace drew back after a few seconds. She was still smiling. "But I will come anyway."

Zoe nodded with a small forced smile. She let go of Grace´s hand and they went on. This was really becoming frustrating. Zoe WANTED so much more than this. But she couldn´t come up with the words to tell Grace that without Grace brushing it off with logic.

###

Miles, Jonah and Maya entered the Hollingsworth living room. They already practiced in the schools music room. Frankie and Zig were standing in the middle of the room with Tristan sitting on the couch which stood at the wall now. "Can you make it look more like a dream?", he asked Frankie, "don´t move like you normally do. Softer, a bit like dancing."

"Maybe we need the atmosphere", Zig said and looked around seeing the three band mates. He waved at Maya and they shared a smile. Then Zig looked at Frankie while Maya joined Tristan on the couch. "Can we close the blind and have just a floor lamp for light?"

She nodded. "Sure."

While Frankie shut the blind and Miles went to look for a floor lamp Tristan looked at Maya. "Is it really okay with you to let them kiss? It´s possible to make it without."

Maya smiled. "Sure. It´s just a role."

Tristan raised his eyebrows and her smile widened. He shook his head. He saw that they worked that well because they trusted each other. Something Miles and him had been missing on both ends.

By now the room was dark and Miles had sat up a floor lamp. He looked up and met Tristan´s eyes. They shared a smile which didn´t escape Maya.

When Miles left the room with Jonah she elbowed him. "Are the two of you talking?"

Tristan cleared his throat. "Yeah... He told me what happened." Maya just smiled. Then they focused their attention to Zig and Frankie and restarted rehearsing the scene.

###

Miles and Jonah were laying at the pool. "Isn´t straight edge kinda boring?", Miles asked.

"It helps me not to loose focus again", Jonah answered seriously, "I´ve been out of control for nearly two years. I need to see the line all the time to keep from crossing it." He raised his hands showing the crosses.

"How come you messed up with your girlfriend then?", Miles asked.

Jonah was silent for a few seconds. "It doesn´t keep you from making mistakes. I haven´t been truthful to her." He looked at Miles and then back into to water.

"You still like her?"

"Yeah", he answered, "I guess it´s not that bad that she graduated before summer." Miles looked at him in sympathy.

###

Zoe and Miles still had caf duty together twice a week. "I guess you not trying to hang out in a while is good sign", Zoe said while they were preparing everything.

Miles smiled. "Yeah."

"Great." She smiled as well but became serious right after. "I´d kinda like to ask something."

Miles leaned against a table. "Sure."

Zoe hesitated. "Um. How did you make Tristan believe you that you´re into him?"

Now, that question surprised Miles. But he just needed a second to realize that this was about Grace. "I told him that I liked kissing him. And did it again."

Zoe sighed. "Already did both of that."

Miles grinned at her with sympathy. "Tristan wanted to believe that I was into him. Grace wants to believe that you´re not."

Zoe looked at him surprised. "Why would she?"

Miles shrugged. "Didn´t you tell me that girls talk about everything."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Take your own advice, Hollingsworth."


	6. Chapter 6

At lunch break Lola, Frankie and Shay came to the table of Maya and the others. Their group had grown to eight. Maya had brought Miles and Jonah to their table and Zoe had convinced Tristan.

"I am through with the gyms", Lola said.

Maya looked up. "Me as well with schools."

"And me with the stages", Tristan added.

Maya looked up them. "Just bring another table. We can talk about it right now. Do you know where Hunter is?"

Miles rose. "I´ll look for him." Tiny rose as well to help them move a third table to their group.

Miles found Hunter alone at a table at the wall playing a game while eating. "Hey, we are having a musical meeting over there."

Hunter looked up moody. "I´m in the middle of a game."

Miles shrugged. "Save it for later."

Hunter was annoyed. But then he sighed, saved his game and took his tray to follow Miles to the three tables, that were moved together now.

They talked at length but the few offers they got were to expensive, to small, not free in the right time and so on. Even if they were disappointed they weren´t ready to give up.

They got in a heated discussion and Hunter started to get frustrated. "Why don´t we just do it at our place - next to the pool?"

"Is there enough space for the audience?", Tristan asked.

"We can empty the pool", Miles suggested.

"We can use the gallery in the back and part of the room next to the pool. And when we just have part of the audience in the back of the pool we can use the front as well. That way, we will have different levels", Zoe said excitedly.

They came up with ideas for their new stage fast. Hunter took out his sketchbook and did a few sketches. Frankie sat next to him and took a look. "That´s really good", she said to him.

He gave her a short smile and she looked up to the others. "I think we can make it look much better than with the stage here at school."

"You better convince your mother then", Tristan said.

Frankie smiled. "Leave that to me."

###

In the afternoon Miles and Hunter were measuring the pool area together. Their mother had been easy to convince by Frankie and they wanted to get started as soon as possible. The set would be bigger and more work.

"Great idea, you know", Miles said.

Hunter looked up at him. "I just wanted to end the stupid discussion."

Miles just grinned. They spend a moment working in silence. "How are you doing without dad?", Miles asked then.

Hunter looked up. "Why would you want to know? You don´t care about him." He sounded pissed.

Miles stopped working to look at him. "I care about you."

Hunter didn´t now what to say. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he just went back to his work. Miles watched him a few seconds before he shrugged and joined him again.

###

Later Miles went into the living room watching the last part of the rehearsal. Zoe was upset with her role. "She should be kicking her brother´s ass for not helping her. Instead she is sooo understanding that he prefers talking over fighting."

Tristan had to hide a smile. "If you want to change the script ask Grace."

"I might do that", Zoe murmured. Then she took a look at her clock. "I have to leave early."

Tristan rolled his eyes in amusement. He knew that Zoe was just to pissed to work now. "Okay." He looked to the boy that was playing her brother. "You can leave as well."

The two of them got their stuff and left. Tristan and Miles smiled at each other. Miles threw the basketball he was carrying to Tristan who caught it. "Want to throw a few balls at the court?"

Tristan looked down at himself. "Not in this clothes."

"I can lend you something", Miles offered.

Tristan met his eyes. "Okay."

###

Later they sat on a bench besides the court and shared a bottle of water. "How are things going with your parents?", Miles asked.

Tristan sighed. "They were screaming at each other big time last night."

"I´m sorry", Miles said. He cleared his throat. "If you... if you need someplace to go for a few nights - there is five guestrooms at our place..."

That brought a small smile to Tristan´s lips. "Thanks."

###

Zoe let herself fall on a chair across from Grace at The Dot. "Why is the warrior princess so understanding with her brother? I want to kick his ass!"

That got her an amused smile from Grace. "It´s their way to keep in balance. She is the one fighting, he the one talking."

"You have an answer to everything, haven´t you?", Zoe murmured pissed.

"Not everything." Grace had become serious.

"So what is it you don´t have answers to?" Zoe asked. Their eyes met and Grace let her see a small smile. "For example why the two of us are such a good match."

"Well, I can answer that one", Zoe said holding her gaze, "you bring out the best in me." That caught Grace off guard for a second but then she smiled and took Zoe´s hand that was laying on the table.

"Hey you, let us see some lassie action", a guy from another table called.

Grace wanted to turn around pissed but Zoe stopped her. "Let me." She rose and sat at the table of the guy and his two friends. She smiled at him in her devious way. "So you think you´re ready to play with two girl at once?"

He grinned. "Sure."

Zoe smiled. "And you´re up to the talking as well?"

He was confused. "Talking?"

Zoe looked at him with pity. "One girl in bed doesn´t have someone to talk to but two girls is fun. They can chat all the time."

Now the guy really looked turned off. His two friends snickered and Zoe rose. "If you want to have a threesome without the chatting you might want to ask two guys", she said looking at his friends and then turning around with a big grin on her face. She met Grace´s grin who looked proud of her.

###

It was just a few days later when Tristan heard the screaming of his parents before he even opened the door. He fled to his room, throwing the door close and leaning against it. He was sad and angry and hurt all at once.

Suddenly the front door shut with a big bang and the house went silent - deadly. Now his mother would sit crying in the living room or his father would be on his treadmill and he´d have to pass whoever was there to at least get something to eat.

That´s when he decided that he had enough. He took his sports bag and threw a few things in it. Then he took his school bag as well and went downstairs. He heard the treadmill - so his father was there. He didn´t expect him to realize he was there and was surprised when he heard a voice the moment he wanted to open the front door. "Where are you going?"

Tristan turned around. "A friend´s place."

"You can´t just leave without telling anyone where you go", his father said.

Now Tristan let his anger show. "You don´t care what I´m doing most of the time anyway because you are to busy fighting. So just leave me alone."

He left the house and ignored his father who was calling after him. He took his phone and called Miles. He couldn´t help the tears falling. "Can you pick me up?"

###

When Miles arrived at the bench Tristan was sitting on his tears had dried. He didn´t want Miles to see him crying. He got into the car and gave a sad 'thanks' to Miles. Miles just gave him a sympathetic smile and let him the space of silence while driving.

When they entered the Hollingsworth manor Maya came running from the living room. "Tris." She hugged him closely.

Her presence surprised him but Miles explained: "We were practicing with Jonah when you called." Tristan just nodded.

"Why didn´t you tell me that you had trouble at home?", Maya asked.

Tristan stayed silent and looked at Miles. Maya shook her head. "Well at least you asked for help", she said.

"Did you eat something?", Miles asked breaking the following silence. Tristan shook his head. "Well, then just choose one of the guestrooms I guess. I´ll get some food."

Maya grabbed one of Tristan´s bags and followed him upstairs. He choose the guestroom that came first and just sat down on the bed. Maya sat next to him. "You want to talk?"

Tristan shrugged. "There is not much to tell. They are fighting all the time. Often they don´t even realize when I´m coming or going."

Maya put a hand on his arm. "Did you try to talk to them?"

Tristan shook his head. "I wish they would just divorce. But I can´t tell them to like Miles did."

"Miles wasn´t alone", Maya said, "he had Frankie and Hunter who stood up to their dad as well."

Tristan nodded. "I know."

"What about Owen?", Maya asked, "can´t you ask him to help you?"

Tristan shrugged. "I didn´t talk to him in a while because I didn´t want him to know that something is up."

"Why not?" Maya was taken aback. "He´s your brother. He always had your back."

Tristan looked at her. "That´s the point. I just don´t want to tell him that I can´t handle that on my own."

"You know that it´s okay not to be able to handle that alone?", Maya asked.

Tristan pressed his lips together and she held out her hand. "Give me your cell."

He looked at her incredulously but gave in. She looked up Owen in his address book then she dialled and held the phone to him. He wasn´t happy about it but he took it and greeted his brother.

###

Miles called and they went back to the living room. He had a huge tablet on the table and Maya had to smile. When Miles wasn´t too far into some mess he really could be a caring guy.

The three of them sat on the couch, shared the food and talked about the musical. Now that he knew that he wasn´t alone with his mess at home Tristan was able to forget about it for a while and relax.

Later Maya said goodbye - her mother had come to pick her up. "Are you sure you don´t want me to stay?"

Tristan shook his head. "I´m good. And... thanks." They hugged and Miles went with her to see her out.

At the door she looked at him. "Are you sure it´s a good idea to let him sleep here? He can come to my place."

"We´re just friends", Miles answered the underlying question, "and I want to keep it that way. I´m better at being friends. Obvious."

Maya nodded not really convinced. "Okay." She left and he went back to the living room. Tristan was busy tidying up. "Leave that to me and get some sleep", Miles said.

Tristan stood up and realized how tired he was. "I guess I´ll do that." He went to the door and turned back to Miles. "Thanks for letting me stay."

Miles smiled. "You´re welcome."

###

Zig and Maya entered the rubber room and sat next to Grace while they greeted her. Grace sighed. She wasn´t her sassy self at all. "What´s the matter?", Zig asked.

She tried a smile. "Nothing, Novak."

"Don´t Novak me", he answered, "when you don´t look as if you know everything that is going on around you, something has to be wrong."

Grace looked to Maya. "Can´t you keep your boyfriend from annoying me?"

Maya smiled. "Not when he tries to be a good friend."

Grace rolled her eyes and Zig made a face as if was pondering about something. "Let me think. Could this be about some brunette girl who is playing the main part in the musical - the role you wrote for her?"

Grace sighed. "Listen, you won´t improve the situation like that at all."

"It´s not about you being both girls, is it?", Maya asked.

Grace snorted. "No, of course not."

"She does some really crazy stuff", Zig said. He knew that even if it wouldn´t have been for Maya the oomphchat scandal turned him totally off Zoe.

"Can´t blame her for something I was part of", Grace returned coolly.

Zig and Maya looked at her shocked. "Wait", Zig said, "you sold pictures of your..."

Grace had to grin. "Turn off your head cinema, Novak", she said, "someone had to take care of the tech. That´s been me."

"Wow", Maya said. She nearly couldn´t believe it.

"Didn´t just destroy your picture of me?" Grace had a smug grin.

"No." Maya waved around the rubber room. "We aren´t here without a reason."

Zig leaned back shaking his head and crossing his arms. "You two are a perfect fit then. So what´s the matter? I don´t understand your just friends thing with all the kissing anyway."

"Yeah, a perfect fit as friends", Grace answered, "relationships aren´t my cup of tea."

Before one of the others could respond they were interrupted by the teacher entering the room.

###

When Jonah saw one of the gang members that sold him drugs before, he tried to evade him but the guy saw him and took him aside. "Hey, don´t you need some new pills?"

Jonah tried to look self-confident. "I´m not doing that anymore."

"Hey, come on, guy. You were one of my best customers."

Jonah wanted to pass him. "That´s over."

The guy grabbed his arm and put a sachet with a pill in his hand. "That one is on me." Before Jonah could react the guy was gone.

Jonah looked at the sachet in his hand. He closed his eyes fighting with himself. Surprised he opened his eyes when he heard steps. Zig stopped in front of him equally surprised. "That´s no good place to hang out, man", he said.

Jonah tried to hide the sachet in his hand but Zig saw it. He frowned. "You´re still doing that?"

"No... no", Jonah said, "it´s just one of the guys saw me, and..."

Zig became serious. "And now you´re thinking about taking it."

Jonah hung his head. "It´s just..."

"Hey, look at me", Zig said and Jonah rose his head, "you have better stuff to do with your life than that. Give this to me." He held his hand out to Jonah.

Jonah looked at it and then back at the sachet. Fighting with himself, then he gave it to Zig, who nodded. "Good choice. Okay, and now you can tell me why you thought of taking it."

Jonah shook his head. "You´re right. I have better things to do with my life than that."

Zig accepted that. "Okay. But if you ever even think about doing that again, you got my number. Just call me."

Now that surprised Jonah. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Zig grinned. "You´re a good guy. And besides, we need you at the musical." That got him a grin of Jonah.


	7. Chapter 7

Tristan was sitting in the guestroom at Miles´ place and doing homework when someone knocked on the door. Frankie opened the door and let Owen in.

Tristan had only the chance to stand up then his brother was at his side hugging him. He had promised to come as soon as possible. Frankie left the two of them alone.

Owen drew a chair to the table and they sat down. "Why the hell didn´t you call me earlier?"

"I thought I could handle it alone", Tristan answered.

"Do they know where you are?"

"Mom texted me and I answered", Tristan said.

"That´s it?", Owen asked.

Tristan nodded and his brother shook his head. "Come on. Pack up and let´s head over there."

Tristan stood and started packing. Owen took a look around. "Who´s place is this anyway? The girl from before looked a bit young to be your friend."

"It´s Miles´", Tristan answered.

Owen took a breath. "You´re living at your ex-boyfriends place?"

"We´re kinda friends again", Tristan said, "besides he knows how it is to have trouble with your parents."

Owen shook his head. "I really was sure I would give him a good beating should I ever meet him."

Tristan grinned. It was good to have his brother back again.

###

Their mother was surprised when Tristan and Owen entered the house together. "Owen why didn´t you tell us you were coming."

Owen crossed his arms. "Tristan called me. Let´s sit down. Where´s dad?"

"On his treadmill", their mother answered.

"I get him", Owen said.

Owen entered the living room. His father stopped running as soon as he saw him. "Owen." He wanted to grab his shoulder but Owen brushed him off. "We need to talk. We´re waiting in the kitchen." He just turned around and went back with his father following confused.

They sat at the table and Owen looked at his brother. "Say it."

Tristan hesitated. But then he took a deep breath. "You´re screaming at each other all the time. When I come home you don´t seem to care. We don´t eat together. Sometimes there is food to warm up in the fridge - sometimes there is none at all. Do you know how it feels to wake up in the middle of the night because you are screaming at each other and I´m not able to make it stop?"

Owen put a hand on his shoulder and looked at their parents. "One of you has to move out", he said, "divorce or get counselling. But get your act together as long as Tristan´s living with you."

"It´s my birth house. I won´t move out", his father said.

His wife looked at him angrily. "So you throw me out? Where should I go?"

"I don´t care", her husband answered angrily.

"It was me who paid the renovation last year!", his wife yelled, "if I have to move out I want that money back."

"Stop it!", Owen yelled, "are you listening to yourself? This isn´t about you! It´s about Tristan. He can´t live here like this."

They looked flustered. "I´m sorry", his father said.

Owen looked from one to the other. He shook his head when they didn´t seem to have another answer. He rose and grabbed Tristan´s arm. "Come." Tristan rose as well and Owen saw to their parents. "I am here till Sunday. That means you have two days to find a solution. If you don´t we´ll find one."

"What do you mean with that?", their mother asked.

"We´ll find Tristan another place to live", Owen answered, "I can get custody and when he can´t stay with one of his friends I will take him with me." That got him a surprised look of Tristan as well as their parents.

He looked at Tristan again. "Come on." They took Tristan´s bags and left the house. Tristan was really shaken and Owen gave him a hug.

"Can you spend a few more nights at Miles´ place?" Owen asked.

Tristan nodded. "I guess."

"Good", Owen said, "I´ll see if I can stay at some old friend´s place."

"Why don´t you come with me?", Tristan asked while they went to the car. "They have five guestrooms. And the house will be full anyway. We have a stage building weekend."

"If it´s okay with Miles´ family", Owen said while they got into the car.

Tristan nodded. "We´ll just ask."

Owen started the car and they drove in silence for a moment. "Would you really take me with you?", Tristan asked then.

"Yeah", Owen said.

Tristan looked thoughtful. "I wouldn´t like to leave Degrassi."

Owen grinned. "I know. But if I have custody I can decide where you live. We can come up with something."

Tristan looked at his brother. He couldn´t tell how grateful he was for having him there. "Thanks for coming."

###

It was no problem for Owen to stay at Hollingsworth manor and soon him and Tristan were able to forget their problems because they were both busy with stage building. The place was a buzz with all of the musical group there.

Hunter had given out sheets with sketches of what they needed. And while they were busy with the building he was in the living room painting.

Tristan passed him and stopped. "Do you need help?"

Hunter looked up. Not appreciating the interruption. "No, I´m fine."

Tristan hesitated. "We are having dinner in thirty minutes."

"Just leave me something", Hunter said.

Tristan nodded. "Okay."

###

When the pizza was delivered the group stopped working and sat around the pool eating. "Thanks for helping", Maya told Owen.

He shrugged grinning. "I am here anyway."

"You totally have to come to the premier", Tristan said.

"You get a free ticket, of course", Zoe said.

Owen smiled. "I´ll see, if I can make it."

Hunter entered the pool area and got the only pizza carton that was still on the table. He wanted to leave with it. "Don´t you want to join us?", Tristan asked.

"I have to get finished with the canvas", he answered.

Tristan wanted to say something but then he met Miles eyes which kept him silent and Hunter left.

"We should take a swim later before you all leave", Miles said, "tomorrow we have to get the water out of the pool."

"Why don´t we have a pool party", Zoe suggested.

"Our mother is home", Miles answered.

"But we´re not even fifteen people", Frankie answered, "we can ask her."

Miles grinned. "Well then I wish you luck."

###

Frankie was able to convince their mother and so later after another hour of work they changed to their swim suits and hung out at the pool. Only Hunter was missing.

Miles knocked at his door and entered the room. Hunter was laying on his bed playing a game. "We´re having a small pool party", he explained, "just the musical group."

"Why do you bug me with that?", Hunter asked pissed.

"I just wanted to make sure that you know you´re invited", Miles said pissed as well.

"I don´t care", Hunter returned.

"Well then stay alone but don´t blame us when we forget about you next time."

"Why do you always try to make me do things I just don´t want to?", Hunter shot back throwing the iPad on the bed and rising to face Miles.

"Because we just can´t believe that you don´t miss anything being alone all the time", Miles answered.

"I just can´t!", Hunter fired back his hand a fist, "I can´t hang out without feeling uncomfortable, okay?"

They looked at each other. Miles had calmed down. "That must suck." Hunter loosened his fist, evading his eyes.

"Look", Miles tried but Hunter didn´t react and so Miles did the only thing he could think of. He hugged him. Hunter needed a few seconds then he hugged him back, shyly - like the last time.

###

When Miles came downstairs with a thoughtful face he ran into Frankie. "Did you invite Hunter?", she asked.

Miles nodded. "But he won´t come", Frankie sighed.

Miles nodded again. Frankie watched him closely. "Is something wrong?"

"No", Miles said, "I just might start to understand what´s going on with him..."

Frankie frowned. "He talked to you?"

"Not much", Miles answered, "but enough, I guess."

"Can we help him?", Frankie asked.

Miles shrugged. "Don´t know."

###

Zoe and Grace were lying on a blanket in the backyard watching the stars without touching. "I don´t have a crush on being liked for who I am", Zoe suddenly said still looking in the sky. "It´s not even only a crush anymore. And I might not be into girls..." Now she moved her head to look at Grace. "...but I´m into you - very much, you know."

Grace sighed and turned her head as well. She knew this had to be coming sometime. "Me, too."

Now that caught Zoe off guard. She rose to her arms. "Then why the hell would you want us to be just friends?"

Grace looked up to her, laying her arm around her head. "I wanted you to be sure of what you feel. And... I wanted to be sure that I can do the relationship thing with you. But I am still not sure." She avoided Zoe´s gaze.

Zoe looked hurt. "You´re not sure about having a relationship with me?"

Now Grace rose to her arms as well and met her eyes. She sighed. "It´s not about you. It´s about me. I don´t know if being bound by a relationship is something I can do."

"You won´t ever know if you don´t try." Zoe saw the practical side of it.

Grace had to smile before she became serious. "I could ruin our friendship by trying."

Zoe thought a moment then she just moved in and kissed Grace. "I don´t want a friendship", she said and kissed her again. Deepening the kiss when Grace responded.

When they separated they were breathless. "There is something else." Grace had lain down again and looked up at her. "I´m not that much into sex." Zoe looked at her confused. "I just don´t have much of a drive", Grace tried to explain.

"But you´re not completely turned off by it, are you?", Zoe asked.

"No, but I´m not sure it´ll be enough for you long term. After all, you are a passionate girl, Zoe Rivas." Grace had to smile.

Zoe blushed. But then she smiled and grabbed Grace´s hand. "I want this", she said, "taking things slow will be good for me. And we balance each other anyway why not in this as well?"

Grace smiled. She sat up and put her free hand in Zoe´s neck to kiss her. She made Zoe lay down and followed her to keep kissing her.

When they finally separated Zoe grinned at her. "Who is the passionate girl now?"

"You´re not the only one who´s been holding back all the time", Grace grinned. Then she lay down next to Zoe and Zoe put a hand on her stomach. Grace weaved her fingers though hers and they smiled at each other.

###

Miles and Tristan sat on two deckchairs talking while the others were playing in the pool. Tristan told Miles how things went at his parent´s.

"If you want you can live here", Miles offered.

"We´re not thinking about that yet", Tristan evaded the topic. He already knew that he would ask Maya. He didn´t trust himself to live at Miles´ place long term. "We´ll wait what our parents say on Sunday."

Miles nodded and they watched Owen and the happy teens in the pool. Just Grace, Zoe and Hunter were missing. "You´re brother is kinda creepy", Tristan said.

"He has issues", Miles answered, "and I don´t know how to help."

Owen came to them drying himself with a towel. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No", Tristan said and Owen sat on a deckchair besides them. "We were talking about Hunter", Tristan explained.

"He doesn´t seem to like company that much", Owen said.

"He said, he feels uncomfortable hanging out", Miles said, "and he has trouble keeping his anger in check."

"That can mean different things", Owen said, "and it might be something he needs a counsellor for."

Miles looked thoughtful. "I don´t know if I can make him see one on his own, besides family counselling."

Owen shrugged. "Try to. Just don´t pressure him into hanging out. Could make it worse." He looked at his watch and rose to call to the teens in the pool. "Time to leave." They protested but started to pile out of the pool.

While the others started to dry themselves and went inside to change Miles still looked thoughtful. Tristan rose. "You know, you could ask your family counsellor for help."

Miles nodded. "Maybe. And Tristan - don´t tell anyone." Tristan smiled. "I won´t."

Then they went inside as well. Owen and Miles had promised to drive the others home and so Tristan was soon alone tidying up the rest. Going through the day in his head. He felt good knowing that his brother was there, that he could sleep in silence, that Miles had become a caring guy somehow... He bit his lip.

Hunter came downstairs and went outside to take a closer look at what the others already did there. Tristan joined him. "This really will become great."

Hunter nodded. "I think so, too." He looked proud.

###

Miles and Owen came back about the same time and entered the house together. "You know, I really wanted to punch you for hurting my brother before today", Owen said.

That got him a sad smile. "I would have deserved it."

Miles switched the light on and locked the door. "Thanks for the advice about my little brother."

Owen grinned. "Little brothers can be a real pain. But you better don´t give up on them."

Miles grinned as well.


	8. Chapter 8

When Zig entered the pool area the next morning the water was slowly running out of the pool. Some of them were already there working. He saw Grace who was building another canvas for Hunter to paint.

He squatted in front of her grinning. "So, do we have a new couple around here?"

She scowled at him. "None of your business, Novak."

"Oh, come on. The two of you were swooning over each other for weeks, then you disappeared last night and when we left together you were all lovey dovey."

"We were not lovey dovey." Grace for sure didn´t like the sound of it but when she met Zig´s eyes she saw that he was just making fun of her. "Shut up, Novak."

"No reason to be embarrassed, Cardinal. You make a cute couple."

"Says the guy who visits the spa with his girlfriend because she doesn´t have a girl to go with her." Now Grace was grinning as well.

"We weren´t together then", Zig spluttered.

"Yeah, right", she just said.

###

Zoe stood in front of her mirror. She knew she didn´t have to impress Grace but she wanted to anyway. When she was satisfied with her appearance she went downstairs to grab some breakfast to eat on her way to Hollingsworth manor. She was already later than she wanted to.

But her mother was sitting at the table and wanted to talk. "Honey, I know a comeback will be difficult after what you did", she said, "but your agent organised two auditions you can go to next week."

Zoe shrugged. "I have to practice for the musical."

"Earning money is more important than some amateur musical which earns you nothing", her mother said strictly, "I´m sure your classmates will understand that."

"It earns me friends", Zoe answered angrily, "after the oomphchat scandal I never thought I could make friends at Degrassi again. And besides I like doing it. We have so much fun together."

"And where do you think our money comes from?", her mother asked.

Now Zoe was ready to explode. "Well, maybe you should work more. It´s the parents thing to do, not the child´s."

Her mother sighed. "Okay, then we wait till the musical is over. At least you got yourself a rich boyfriend."

"Miles is not my boyfriend." Zoe was still angry.

"Well then for whom are you dressed up like this?", her mother asked.

Zoe just hesitated for a second but she already knew that she never wanted it to be a secret. "For Grace."

"Grace?", her mother repeated, "a girl?"

"My girlfriend", Zoe answered holding her gaze.

Her mother needed a few seconds to digest that but then she reacted in the way Zoe should have expected her to. "What a good idea. The press will love this."

Now Zoe really exploded. "This is not about the press! This is about me being in love with her! For the first time I met someone who likes me for who I am and I won´t let you destroy that!"

"Honey", her mother tried.

"Don´t honey me", she shot back and stormed out of the house.

###

Before Zoe rang the bell at Hollingsworth manor she dried her tears. She didn´t want the others to see her crying. But it was Grace who answered the door. She saw right away that something was wrong and stepped out of the house, closing the door. "What happened?"

"My mother wants me to work again to bring the money home", Zoe said, "and she thought I´m dating you because the 'press will love it'." Now the tears welled up again. Grace sighed and put her arms around her. Just watching Zoe cry wasn´t an option.

When they later entered the pool area they got a grin from Zig and Maya. "They know?", Zoe asked.

Grace grinned. "They guessed."

"What about your parents?", Zoe asked while she followed Grace back to her work.

Grace shrugged. "They think that you´re my girlfriend since you met them and I didn´t care about explaining things to them."

Zoe sat down gloomy. "Things with my mom could become nasty", she said.

Grace sat next to her getting her hand in her own. "My parents will have our back for sure. And...", she waved around them, "...I guess our friends will." Zoe smiled at her.

###

The happy mood around them was catching and so Zoe could forget about her mother between working on the set and stealing kisses from Grace in one of the guest rooms.

Lola visited Hunter in the living room. "Sorry", she said, "but we need you to explain, what you had in mind with that." She showed him something on the paper.

He took a look and nodded. "I´ll come out later."

She went out again and saw Tiny waving her. He was doing some woodwork. "Can you nail this with the hammer while I hold it."

"Sure." She took the hammer when Zig came by. "Do you want me to do that?", he offered.

Before she could answer Tiny did. "She can do that herself, dude."

Zig was taken aback. "Okay, man. Just wanted to help." He went on and Tiny looked at Lola. She just smiled at him and started to work.

When she finished they were both satisfied with the outcome. "Why does everyone think your a helpless girl?", Tiny asked.

Lola shrugged. "That´s the way they look at me."

"And you like that?", Tiny asked.

She shrugged again, when Hunter appeared in the pool area and they went to the part of the stage they had questions about. "I thought about something Zig and you can use with the skateboard", Hunter explained. He showed them with his hands.

That made sense to Tiny. "Of course. Thanks, man." He looked at Lola. "Want to built this together?" She smiled. "Sure."

Hunter wanted to go inside but Tristan saw him passing and called him to talk about some part of the set as well and then Jonah appeared with another question and without realizing it Hunter spend a whole hour with them and to Miles he looked pretty relaxed. He was watching his brother with a smile and then met Tristan´s eyes who was working with him on getting some drapery at the front side of the pool. "He´s been here a while", Tristan who had followed his eyes said.

"Yeah", Miles said.

Tristan hesitated then he quietly asked: "Where has the Miles been hiding that is looking out for others?"

Miles shrugged. "Had to take care of his own mess and wasn´t very good at it." He concentrated on his work again, missing the intense gaze with which Tristan was watching him.

In the afternoon Frankie and Jonah brought ice cream outside and were welcomed by a happy crowd. After that they worked till the pizza arrived that Miles had ordered. By then they nearly got the whole set finished and were exhausted.

They sat down somewhere in the pool area to eat. Hunter came out to take his pizza. He hesitated a moment then sat down not far away from them at the edge of the pool. Frankie joined him. Just smiling at him and asking about his progress with the painting.

Mrs Hollingsworth came outside as well. She took a look at the set with amazement. "You all really did a great work", she said, "but is it waterproof?"

"Most of it", Grace explained, "the things, that aren´t can easily be moved inside."

Mrs Hollingsworth nodded, then looked at Frankie and Miles. "I will leave now for dinner with a friend and will stay the night. No party here."

Miles nodded. "Sure."

"Don´t worry", Frankie added.

She looked to Owen. "I hope you can have an eye on them."

Owen smiled. "Of course.

She said her goodbye and left. They all grinned at each other and went on eating and talking. Zoe sighed. "I so don´t want to go home."

"You can sleep at my place", Grace invited.

"Why don´t you all stay here?", Frankie asked, "you´d come back in the morning anyway."

"You promised your mother...", Owen started.

"No party", Miles said with a grin, "didn´t say anything about a sleepover."

"I don´t have any night clothes here", Shay said.

"Miles and me can lend all of you something", Frankie said.

"Where do we all sleep?", Lola asked.

"The girls can have the free guest rooms and for the rest there are mattresses which we can bring to the living room", Miles answered.

###

Later they were all in sleeping clothes sitting in the living room playing truth or dare while having some beer. Owen first didn´t want to join the teeny game and just watch for the fun of it. But the others wouldn´t have it. Either he would join or he would have to leave them alone. He had decided to stay.

"Zig, I dare you to throw a bucket of water on the dog of our neighbours", Miles said.

Frankie snickered. "That´s a good one. The dog is totally annoying."

Zig just grinned and went for a bucket of water. Then they all went outside with him to see him going up to the fence where the dog was already barking. Zig emptied the bucket over the dog which made it only more angry but the teens were cheering for Zig. When the door of the neighbours house opened they run inside still laughing.

Zig scowled at Miles. "I´ll get you back for that, moneybag."

Miles just shrugged good naturedly and Zig grinned. "Call Pill and proclaim your love for her. You´re allowed to suppress your number. Can´t have you suspended from school as long as you´re in the musical."

They sat down again and Miles took his phone changing the settings. "You really want to do that?", Frankie asked.

Miles shrugged. "Why not?" He searched the internet for the number and dialled. When Pill answered he tried to disguise his voice while his friends held their breath. "Oh, Pill, I can´t hide my undying love for you any longer", Miles got out before hanging up because he couldn´t stop himself from laughing any longer. The others were hollering and laughing as well.

Miles looked at Owen. "I dare you to take care of breakfast tomorrow. We don´t have enough food in the house."

Owen grinned. "As good as done." He looked at Frankie. "What was the most embarrassing moment in your life?"

Frankie thought a moment. "I stood on a toilet seat in school to listen in on someone and the toilet seat broke." Her friends snickered.

"Didn´t know that one", Miles grinned.

"It was none of your business", Frankie grinned back. She looked at Lola. She saw her quite often with Tiny at this day. "Is there someone in this room you like?"

Lola looked at her. "Oh, I like you", she said smiling. Frankie stared at her with big eyes. "And Shay", Lola continued, "and...", she took a look around the room, "I think I like everyone in this room." The others snickered and Frankie scowled. Next time she would have to ask the question differently.

Lola decided to choose one of the older teens. She wanted to get to know them better. "Maya, since when are you in love with Zig?"

Grace snickered which brought her a scowl from Maya. "I don´t know", she then answered truthfully.

"How can´t you not know that?", asked Shay.

Maya shrugged and then evaded the topic. "My turn." She turned to Grace with a smile. "How was your first day in a relationship?"

Grace smiled as well. "Good." Maya met her gaze and knew that she wouldn´t get more information.

Grace thought a moment then looked at Jonah. "Do you think straight edge makes you a better human?"

Jonah met her gaze. "No, it just keeps me from wasting time on things that aren´t good for me." He let himself fall back on the couch. "Someone else can go on. I am to tired."

Lola let herself fall on the mattress on which she had been sitting. "I could sleep right away."

Shay let herself fall besides her. "Me, too."

"If you want, Tiny and me can sleep upstairs", Zig offered.

"I can´t let them sleep here with Jonah", Owen said.

"He´s straight edge", Miles said.

"That doesn´t mean it´s a good idea", Jonah said.

"Why don´t we all sleep down here?", Frankie asked, "it´s more fun and Owen can keep an eye on us."

"I´m in", Maya said and looked at Zig with pleading eyes. He nodded. "Me, too."

The others were with them - besides Jonah and Owen. "Look, I promised your mother to take care of you", Owen said.

"Girls and guys sleeping in the same room is just no good idea", Jonah argued.

"Chill", Miles said, "if you don´t trust yourself enough you can take one of the guestrooms."

Jonah crossed his arms glowering.

"Nothing will happen with everyone else around", Lola said, "it´s even safer than in the rooms where everyone can sneak in."

Owen sighed. "Okay, but the girls have to stay on one side of the room and the boys on the other."

They cheered and went upstairs to get the mattresses from the guestrooms. Only Jonah stayed sitting there for a minute or two until he sighed and went upstairs to help them.

After making their sleeping arrangements they visited the bathrooms and one by one piled into the living room again. Maya sat down on Zig´s mattress to kiss him goodnight. Miles watched them enviously. He didn´t see Owens eyes on him.

Zoe´s and Grace goodnight kiss was shorter. Then they lay down each under her blanket facing each other. Zoe reached with her hand to Grace and smiled at her. Grace couldn´t help but smile back and take Zoe´s hand between them.

"Okay, light´s off in 3, 2, 1", Miles said and switched off the lights.

Zig was nearly asleep, when someone sneaked under his blanket. Zig wanted to say something but Maya smiled at him and hushed him. "Just sleeping", she whispered. She for sure wouldn´t miss this chance to sleep in each others arms.

"Not sure, I can do that", he whispered back.

"Then try", she answered.

"And if can´t?", he asked amused while drawing her closer.

"We´d have to do something about it", was Maya´s practical answer. Zig´s face was priceless. She grinned and kissed him. "Just try." Then she made herself comfortable in his arms. But feeling him all around her made her feel hot. Zig wasn't any better. Silently she rose and took his hand.

He didn´t need to be asked twice. While following her upstairs he watched her with a small smile. It still confused him that she was so self-confident about it but he for sure wouldn´t complain. The moment he had the bathroom door locked Maya was in his arms kissing him. Seconds later she had him with his back to the door deepening the kiss.

* * *

 _A/N: Maybe this looks like a cliffhanger with more Zaya action coming but writing a fanfiction_ _I try to stay as true to the show as I can which means this won´t become M-rated. It´s sometimes just difficult to find the right scene to end a chapter because this is actually not written in chapters._


	9. Chapter 9

When Miles woke he needed a few seconds to know where he was. But then he sat up. Some of the others were rising as well. Lola and Frankie were up to go to the bathroom. Lola pointed at Zig and Maya who were laying together on Zig´s mattress. They snickered and went upstairs to the bathroom.

Miles looked at the couple sleeping peacefully in each others arms. It gave him a stitch. No jealousy - but envy. He didn´t realize that Tristan was awake as well and was watching him with a pained face.

When Owen rose besides Tristan he closed his eyes fast. Owen looked around and saw Zig and Maya as well. He frowned pissed. Miles turned to him, when he wanted to stand. Miles saw what he intended to do. "Chill", he said, "wouldn´t you have used that chance as well?"

Owen tried to suppress a grin. "Just hope, he didn´t get her pregnant."

Miles just shrugged and stood to leave the room. Owen turned to Tristan to wake him. Tristan tried to not let him know that he was awake already.

###

Later they sat besides the pool eating breakfast. Tiny grinned at Zig. "So, Zig, man how long has it been last night? You didn´t even wake up with all the fuss around you."

Zig grinned back. "I don´t know what you mean, man."

Maya tried to hide a blush behind her hair. But then she looked up to grin at Zig. He met her eyes and they smiled at each other.

Jonah watched them. He really regretted that he stayed the night.

"Young love", sighed Owen.

"You grandfather", Zoe taunted him.

Owen looked to her. "Careful, little girl."

Zoe just smiled and then sneaked her spoon in Grace´s bowl. "Sorry, but I really have to try that." Grace just shook her head at her.

Lola was sitting next to Tiny and looked at him. "You didn´t call anyone last night to say that you´re staying over, did you?", she asked.

He was surprised that she noticed it. "Yeah, my mother doesn´t really care if I´m home or not."

Lola frowned. "Doesn´t she worry if you don´t show up?"

Tiny shrugged. "I don´t think she did even realize that I wasn´t home."

"Is she sick or something?" Lola sounded sympathetic.

"No, just high most of the time." Tiny didn´t look at her.

Lola was really shocked. "You should get help."

Tiny looked up at her. "I´m okay. My brother looked out for me and now there is Zig."

"Are you sure?", Lola asked, "if you need help, we can find someone. My parents will know..."

Tiny stood. "No. I. don´t. need. help. I shouldn´t have told you anyway." He went away to sit next to Zig.

Lola looked hurt but then she rose to sit next to Frankie and Hunter.

###

After breakfast they started tidying up the place. When Lola saw Tiny working alone for a moment she went to him. "I didn´t want to interfere", she said, "it´s just - if it was the other way around, wouldn´t you have offered help as well?"

Tiny sighed. "Maybe. But I´m fine. So just stay out of it. Okay?"

Lola nodded. "Okay."

At noon they were finished and ready to leave. Miles and Owen brought them home.

When Owen came back Tristan was walking up and down in the living room. As long as he was busy he could forget about his parents and Miles, but now... He looked up when Owen entered the room. "Dad called", Owen said.

"What did he say?", Tristan asked.

"Mom´s moving back to gram. Dad will pay her back the renovation in installments."

Tristan needed a few seconds to let that sink in. "That means they are getting divorced?"

Owen shrugged. "They don´t know yet."

Tristan didn´t know what to say and Owen went to him to put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. It´s a start. Mom will be out of the house by 4 pm. I can bring you over there before I go back to college."

Tristan tried to smile. "Thank you."

###

Later Miles came back and heard the good news. He wanted to put his hand on Tristan´s shoulder but Tristan evaded him. Miles frowned and changed the subject.

Then it was time to leave. First they drove in silence but then Owen took a short look at his brother. "I don´t get Miles", he said, "I saw the way he looks at Maya and Zig but then he prevents me from carpeting those two for it."

"He told me, he doesn´t have any feelings for her but... I saw him looking at them as well." Tristan was clearly upset about it.

"If you want my opinion", Owen said, "if you don´t want to get hurt another time stay on the friendly side with him."

Tristan pressed his lips together and didn´t say anything anymore.

###

On the next day at school Zig and Maya went through the hallways together. "I forgot my math homework", Maya said, "but it was a really great weekend."

"It was", Zig said. She smiled at him. He looked at her with an awkward grin. "I just can´t get over that we did that in your ex-boyfriends bathroom with all of our friends downstairs."

Maya shrugged. "No one knows."

"It was okay for you, wasn´t it?" He sounded insecure.

She shook her head. "More than okay, dummy. I thought that was obvious."

That made Zig really happy. He bend to kiss her and then she took his hand to walk down the hallway together.

###

Jonahs steps took him to the place where he probably would meet his dealer. As much as he liked Maya and Zig he couldn´t take the happy couple anymore.

He stopped. Remembering Zig´s words. He had his phone in his hand but he couldn´t bring himself to call Zig. He for sure would be the wrong person to talk to anyway. He saw his dealer and went on to meet him.

Later he was sitting in a small toilet cubicle. The sachet with the pills lay in front of him and he was staring at it. He hadn´t taken one yet.

Someone entered and used the urinal. He heard him wash his hands, but instead of leaving he came to his cubicle. "Is that you, Jonah?"

Jonah groaned quietly, laying his head against the wall. Zig knocked. "Hello?" Then he heard some noise and the door was opened with a coin. Zig stared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jonah just looked up at him in defeat. Zig looked at the pills. "Did you take any?"

Jonah shook his head. Zig squatted to be on eye level. "Why didn´t you call me?"

Jonah shrugged. Zig took a serious look at him. Then he rose and grabbed Jonahs arm. "Come." Jonah rose - he didn´t have the energy to fight back. Zig got the sachet with the pills. "First thing: throw them down the toilet."

Jonah looked from the pills to Zig. When he didn´t react further Zig opened the toilet seat and forced them in Jonahs hand. "Do it."

Jonah didn´t move. "Okay", Zig said pissed, "then go on, destroy your life. But we won´t take the risk letting you play at the musical high on drugs."

That got him finally a reaction. "Maybe it´s for the best", Jonah said, "I can´t go on seeing Maya and you all over each other anyway."

Zig frowned. "You´re into Maya?"

Jonah rolled his eyes. "No. But you know, not everyone has a happy love life like the two of you."

"And that makes you take drugs?" Zig didn´t understand it at all.

They stared at each other. Then Jonah let the hand with the pills sink. "I had a girlfriend. A really good one. We could have been really great together but... I messed up."

"That sucks", Zig said, "but you will get over it someday. But if you take those you will always be stuck in this place."

Jonahs hand around the pills became a fist. But then he relaxed his hand and threw them in the toilet. He flushed right after and watched them disappear. Zig put a hand on his shoulder. Jonah didn´t know if he felt relieved about it. "That was the right thing to do", Zig said.

"Maybe", Jonah said.

Now Zig grabbed both his shoulders. "Listen, man, if you wanna talk, I´m your friend. And tonight´s guy´s night at Tiny´s and my place. I cook."

Jonah had to smile. It for sure wasn´t fair to his new friends to make another mess of his life. "Okay."

Zig stepped back. "And next time I expect you to call."

###

When Tristan entered Lola´s he saw Miles standing at the bar flirting with a girl. First he just wanted to flee but then he decided against it. Pissed he went to Miles and grabbed his arm to make him turn around. "What are you doing here?"

Miles was confused. "Just having a drink."

Tristan couldn´t believe it. "I mean with her." He pointed at the girl.

Miles turned to the girl for a second then Tristan had his attention. "We talked. I don´t have to get permission to do that."

Now Tristan was really pissed and grabbed Miles arm to get him out of Lola´s. Outside he crossed his arms and looked at Miles upset. "I really thought we might have another chance. But then I see you pining over Maya and now you´re flirting with a stranger?"

Miles was confused. "I´m not pining over Maya."

Tristan couldn´t believe it. "You were staring at her and Zig when we woke up. Totally jealous."

That got him a sad laugh from Miles. "Not jealous. I envy them for what they have. I... won´t ever have that, you know."

Tristan didn´t understand him at all. "Why would you think that?"

Miles needed a few seconds till he answered. "Decided to just stay friends with people I care for. I´m better at that."

Tristan was taken aback. "And when did you think of telling me?"

"Tris...", Miles started, "I didn´t even think that you´d want to be more than friends. After I messed up."

Tristan needed some time to let that sink in. "You never asked. You just decided to take the easy way on your own." He stopped and then asked the question he always wanted to ask. "Do you even have feelings for me? Did you ever have?"

"I do", Miles answered truthfully.

Tristan´s breath caught in his throat. He didn´t expect Miles to tell him that clearly. But now they both didn´t know what to say.

"It´s not only your choice to make, you know", Tristan finally said.

Miles didn´t answer at first. "I just know that I´m happy to be with you and I... don´t want to destroy that."

"I don´t think I can do that", Tristan said. He turned around and wanted to leave but Miles was after him und grabbed his arm. "Can we at least just stay friends for while? Till I´m sure I´m in a good enough place?" There was something pleading in his voice.

Tristan sighed. "Okay." Miles hand went down his arm taking his hand to squeeze it while they were gazing in each others eyes.

###

At dinner Hunter observed Frankie. He had started to notice a few days earlier. She just took a bite or two and then took the rest of dinner with her to her room. As she always did in the last few weeks.

This time he followed her to her room and saw her throwing the food from her plate in some trash bag. "What are you doing there?", he asked.

Shocked she turned around. "I... I just wasn´t feeling like eating."

He looked at her. "Why do you take the food with you if you throw it away anyway? For weeks."

Frankie didn´t answer. She just sunk on her bed. Hunter closed the door behind him. "You have an eating disorder?"

Frankie looked up. "No."

Hunter crossed his arms. "I saw you. Breakfast is a glass of orange juice. And dinner one or two bites. And you´re loosing weight."

"I eat lunch at school", Frankie said.

"And throw up afterwards?", Hunter guessed.

"No! I... never did that", she said.

He wasn´t sure if he could believe her. "You don´t think that you weight too much, do you?"

"No", she said, "it´s just... when we sit at that table... where dad let us believe we were a loving family... I just feel like throwing up." Now tears welled up in her eyes and Hunter carefully came closer to sit next to her. Hey put an arm around her shoulders and thankfully she leant against him. "I can eat at school. Even here with everyone around like last weekend it is okay."

Now Hunter remembered sitting next to her at the pool. She´d been eating there. Being happy, laughing with her friends. "This can´t go on."

"I know", she said, "but I don´t know what to do. I can´t tell the counsellor. He´ll send me to rehab. I need you, my friends, the musical. I can´t give up on that." Fresh tears went down her cheeks.

"I´ll come up with something", Hunter promised even if he didn´t know at all what he could do.

Frankie tried a smile. "Thanks."

###

Zoe sat in the kitchen doing homework when her mother came in. She was late from work. She greeted her and took a yoghurt out of the freezer. "Honey", she said, while eating, "how about, we invite your girlfriend to a restaurant. I still don´t know her yet."

Zoe looked at her distrusting. "Really?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes. I got my pay check and we could invite her to some fancy place."

Zoe couldn´t help but sound ironic. "Yes, and totally by chance there will be some reporters seeing me with a girlfriend."

"Is it really so unthinkable that I just wanted to get to know the girl my daughter is dating?"

"Fine", Zoe said, "then you won´t have anything against me bringing her to dinner here at home. We can order something."

"But honey...", her mother protested.

"Don´t", Zoe interrupted her, "either that or nothing."

Her mother sighed. "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks for reading and following this. I still wasn´t up to clicking through 200 beta Degrassi profiles and kind of hope that there aren´t that many mistakes. To answer the question of the last review: Owen will be around for a few more scenes but he´s staying on the sidelines._

* * *

Zoe stopped in the hallway smiling. Tristan was sitting next to Grace having a script and a pen in his hands. Obviously he wanted to change some lines in the musical and was discussing it with Grace.

She came closer and greeted Grace with a hand on the shoulder and Tristan with a smile. Then she sat next to Grace to listen to them.

"And then I think that Tiny should call for Zig to join him here", Tristan pointed in the script, "it just doesn´t make any sense without him having at least one connection to the other characters."

"We promised Tiny he wouldn´t have to say anything", Grace said, "if you want to change that, discuss it with him. Good luck."

"Fine", Tristan said, "we´ll see." He stood and looked to Zoe. "See you at practice. And don´t do anything I wouldn´t do." He winked at her and disappeared down the hallway.

Zoe smiled after him then turned her head to kiss Grace on the lips. It was a chaste kiss. Zoe wouldn´t have bothered but she knew that Grace wasn´t into full PDA. But Zoe was already learning all the small gestures that told her how much Grace liked her. "Do you have any plans for Friday night?"

Grace shrugged. Zoe became serious. "My mother wants to meet you. You don´t have to, if you don´t want to. It won´t be a pleasant ride."

Grace smiled at her. "I guess I won´t be able to run from it forever anyway."

Zoe sighed. "I just wish it was as easy as with your parents. It´s so nice to be at your place."

Grace grinned. "I won´t be easy on your mother as well", she said, "so maybe you should warn her."

Zoe grinned. Grace just knew how to make her feel good.

###

Frustrated Hunter closed his notebook and threw it on his bed. He felt as if he read everything he could find in the internet about eating disorders. None of them went without counselling and/or rehab. And he just hoped that Frankie would never try to search the net about it. There were some disgusting forums where people cheered each other on in their illness.

He ripped his clothes off himself and got his kendo clothes on. Then he got his kendo stick and went downstairs. He passed the living room where some of the others were practicing and entered the pool area to find a spot to train.

When he stopped an hour later exhausted he thought he felt a little better. But still no answer how to help his sister. He went inside and when he passed the living room there only were Miles and Tristan left. They were sitting on the couch talking and smiling at each other.

It was annoying to look at them that´s why Hunter wanted to pass them as quick as possible. But Tristan looked up. "Hunter, about the tree..."

"Not now", Hunter yelled and disappeared through the door. Miles and Tristan looked at each other and Miles rose to follow his brother. He stopped in the door to Hunter´s room. "What´s your problem?"

Hunter turned to him - he was angry. "Can´t you bother someone else? Why don´t you look after someone who really needs it? Frankie for sure would-"

They stared at each other in surprise. Hunter hadn´t intended to tell Miles. And Miles never expected this turn. "What´s this about?"

Hunter looked away, didn´t know what to do and then sighed. "She has some kind of eating disorder."

Miles couldn´t believe it. "I saw her eating today at lunch."

"And here at home?"

Miles frowned when it dawned on him that it had been a while. "Not sure."

Hunter sat down on his bed. He didn´t know what to feel. Relieved that he didn´t have to carry this alone anymore. Upset that he couldn´t do it alone.

Miles wanted to step inside when he saw that Tristan seemed to be standing near by for a while. He waved him inside as well before he closed the door.

Hunter looked up. "What is he doing here?"

"I heard it from the hallway", Tristan said, "sorry." He didn´t sound as if he were. "But maybe I can help", he offered, "I stopped eating a while ago to loose weight. I... had a heart attack."

"You what?", Miles asked.

Tristan looked at him. "Before we met."

Hunter shook his head. "Frankie doesn´t want to loose weight. It´s... complicated."

"We talk to her", Miles decided, "now."

Hunter hesitated, but nodded.

###

Frankie was sewing. A girl from her class did the sewing with the machine. Frankie did everything she could do by hand. Right now, she was sewing patches on some trousers.

She looked up, when Hunter and Miles entered. "What are you doing here?"

Miles closed the door. "What´s this about you not eating at home?"

Frankie put her work besides her looking angrily at Hunter. "You told him?"

Hunter shrugged. "I... didn´t know what else to do."

"You need help, Franks", Miles pointed out.

"I won´t go to rehab", she argued.

"What else can we do?", Miles asked.

Now Frankie was fighting tears. "I don´t know."

They sat on the bed with Frankie in between them. Hunter put an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Miles watched them. "Why don´t you want to eat at home?"

Frankie snorted. "Want? I can´t. When I sit here at the table I just want to throw up."

Miles shrugged. "Then we get rid of the table."

Hunter couldn´t believe it. "Are you dumb or something? This is not about the stupid table."

Before Miles could answer, Frankie did. "It´s about dad. Eating together was a family thing. And it was all lies."

That was something Miles really could sympathize with. He took her hand. "You eat at school?" She nodded. "You ate at the musical building weekend", he remembered.

"With everyone around it wasn´t a family meal", she said.

Miles thought. "Do you think you can eat normally if we evade family meals?", he finally asked.

Frankie shrugged. "Maybe."

"How do you want to do that?", Hunter asked, "we can´t eat out every breakfast and dinner."

Miles stroked his sister´s hand with his thumb while thinking. "And if we get the others involved? You said, you can eat when they are there."

Frankie made a face. "I don´t want to tell everyone."

"Just a few of them", Miles said, "like Lola and Shay."

Frankie thought and finally nodded. "Okay." There were new tears in her eyes and now Miles put an arm around her as well. Waiting for her to calm down. "Do you think you can call them and ask them to come now?", Miles asked then.

Frankie dried her tears. "Yes."

Miles stood. "Good. I´ll call Maya and um... Tristan is waiting downstairs and he heard us talking, so he already knows anyway..."

Frankie wasn´t enthusiastic about it but what´s done is done. "Bring him up then. But why Maya?"

"She knows about the counselling stuff", Miles answered.

Frankie gave in. "But no one else."

"Promised", Miles said and left the room.

###

Zoe opened the door to let Grace in. She was a little overdressed for dinner at home, but even if she wasn´t on good terms with her mother she wanted tonight to be as good as possible.

As soon as she had Grace inside her door they kissed and only stopped when they heard her mother clearing her throat. Zoe turned to her. "Mom this is Grace. Grace this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you", her mom said with a smile that was a little bit to bright. Grace copied it and shook her hand.

They had ordered sushi and the food was definitely better than the conversation. "So, how long do you know each other?"

"Since Zoe asked me to do the tech for the oomphchat", Grace answered as if it was nothing.

Zoe coughed. But Grace just had an enfacing smile on her face while watching Mrs Rivas who tried to hide her shock and stay friendly. "Why didn´t you stop her?"

Grace looked at her girlfriend who had stopped coughing by now. "Why should I? Zoe knows what she wants." That got her a smile from Zoe.

Mrs Rivas didn´t know what to say to them and they returned to eating in silence till Mrs Rivas brought up the next question. "And how did you get my heterosexual daughter to date you?"

Before Grace could answer, Zoe did. "No one gets me to date them. I get them to date me."

Her mother just frowned. Then the doorbell rang and she rose. "Do you expect more visitors?", she asked Zoe.

Zoe shook her head but something in her mother´s voice caught her attention. She followed her to the kitchen door and listened to her mother opening the front door. Grace was just a few seconds behind her. "You are right on time", they heard her mother say, "but as agreed not more than three photos."

Zoe heard enough. She looked to Grace. "That´s reporters. Go upstairs, hurry."

"What about you?", Grace asked.

Zoe was determined. "I´ll come up with something. Just go."

Grace wasn´t sure, but they heard the front door closing and voices in the hallway. Zoe pointed to the stair again and Grace went this time.

Zoe hurried back to the table, emptied Grace plate on hers and sat down as if nothing had happened. Her mother came in with a guy. "Honey, this is Fred. You know him. I invited him to come by and get a few home pictures of us. I just didn´t know, he´d come today."

"Yeah, sure", Zoe said under her breath but she used her work smile on the guy. "Hey."

"Has Grace gone to the bathroom?", her mother wanted to know.

Zoe played dumb. "Grace?"

Her mother looked at Fred. "We are having dinner with Zoe´s girlfriend", she explained, "she should be back any minute."

Zoe frowned. "What´s this about?", she asked, "there is no Grace. I thought you wanted me to meet your new guy. Isn´t the plate for him?" She pointed at the empty plate.

"Honey", her mother sighed, "no games, please."

Zoe shot up furiously, totally ignoring Fred. "No games? Who´s playing games? You´re a completely crazy stage mom! Why don´t you look for another daughter to play this games with!" Zoe turned and went upstairs. She could keep the tears from falling till she reached the top of the stairs. Grace was right there and pulled her to her room.

###

Shay, Lola and Tristan were sitting with Frankie and Hunter on her bed already, when Miles entered with Maya and Zig. "Sorry, she brought Zig with her."

"Wrong, moneybag", Zig said, "I brought Maya. You wanted her here as fast as possible and she needed a drive."

Miles looked inquiring at Frankie. Zig followed his gaze and understood that something important was going on. "I can wait downstairs", he offered.

"No", Frankie said and waved around her, "it´s okay."

Miles went to the bed to sit down, while Zig closed the door. Maya and him squeezed on an armchair. Maya had to put her leg over Zig´s but they didn´t care.

"So what is this about?", Lola asked, looking at Frankie, who took a breath. Then she told them. At the end she sat there, with her head down. Lola took her hand. "You could have told us."

Shay put an arm around her. "You SHOULD have told us."

Frankie nodded. Tears falling again. "I know."

Lola looked up to Miles and Hunter. "And what do we do now?"

Maya leaned towards the bed watching Frankie seriously. "You have to get counselling. It´s difficult to admit but there is no other way. And it helps."

Frankie tried to wipe away her tears. "I just don´t want them to send me to rehab."

"That´s why we have to come up with a plan that she eats enough", Miles explained, "she needs friends to eat with her and somewhere out of the house or at least not at the table downstairs."

"You can eat breakfast with us", Lola offered, "we eat at Lola´s because my parents start to work early. They will be okay with it."

"I can come as well", Shay said, "most of the time I eat breakfast alone anyway."

"I can drive you", Miles offered.

"Then you´re invited as well", Lola said.

He flashed her a smile. "Thanks."

"Then dinner is at our place." Zig grinned. "When I cook there is no way you can´t eat."

"Does the offer stand for friends as well?", Lola asked.

Zig grinned. "Of course. The more the merrier."

"Then count me in - at least from time to time if that´s alright", Tristan said.

"Of course, you must", Maya said, "it´s a pity you didn´t try Zig´s cooking yet."

Zig elbowed her. "Stop praising my cooking to everyone, Matlin."

"But you´re so cute when you´re blushing", Maya pouted playfully. That got them a laugh of the others. Even Frankie couldn´t help but laugh at them.

"That just leaves lunch in the weekend, doesn´t it?", Lola asked after they calmed down.

"I´ll take you out", Hunter said to Frankie.

She smiled at him. "Just the two of us?"

He nodded. They held each others gaze for a moment, then Frankie looked at her friends around her. "Thank you."

"You know, that this won´t work all of your life?", Maya asked earnestly, "you still have to go to counselling."

Frankie nodded and saw to her brothers. "Will you help me talk to mom?"

"Sure", Miles said. Hunter nodded.

Frankie couldn´t help but cry again. "You are really great - all of you."

Lola and Shay hugged her. Lola shed some tears of her own. Miles put his hand on Frankie´s shoulder, Maya and Zig joined them on the bed and Frankie held her hand out to Hunter. He pulled closer and took it. Frankie closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the moment.

###

Zoe was crying in Grace´s arms. She felt helpless and angry at the same time. Grace just let her cry until she calmed down.

Then Zoe separated from her and sat on the bed. Grace followed. "What do you want to do now?"

Zoe shrugged. "I don´t know." She thought. "Can I... can I sleep at your place for a few nights? I have to get out of here."

Grace nodded. "My parents will be okay with it."

"And you?" Zoe looked up at her.

Grace grinned. "You should know the answer to that, dummy."

Zoe smiled relieved. "They are still down there. We have to get out without them seeing us."

Grace stood and took a look out of the window. She turned to Zoe. "Up for some climbing?" They grinned at each other.

###

Breakfast at Grace´s place was warm and relaxing. Grace´s parents had made Zoe feel welcome from day one. They never asked questions. They just respected Grace choice of girlfriend. But today was a bit different - Grace´s sister Hope was already at school training basketball and Grace had told her parents the night before why she brought Zoe with her, so now they had to talk about that.

"If you want to stay a few days you can do that", Mrs Cardinal, a woman of native canadian origin, offered, "distance helps to clear the mind."

"But we decided to talk to your mother", Mr Cardinal explained, "we don´t want our daughter in some cheap magazine and will make that clear to your mother."

"Good luck", Zoe said.

"If I have to I will ask a friend of mine for help - he is lawyer", Mr Cardinal said.

"Isn´t that a little exaggerated?", Grace asked.

"Grace", her mother said, "we want you to be proud to be two-spirited. But we don´t want anyone to use it as publicity. We want you to be safe."

"Two-spirited?" Zoe had never heard the word before.

Grace looked at her. "Later."

"We´re going to get the two of you after school", Mr Cardinal decided, "and then we talk to your mother and get some of your things for the next few nights."

Zoe nodded. "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Starting with this chapter there will be some mentioning of First Nation things. I did some research but I don´t know the community in canada (e.g. if some of them really have a room like Mrs. Cardinal has in this story). So if I have something totally wrong please feel free to PM me and I´ll try to make some changes._

* * *

Tristan stood with Tiny, Zig and Maya in front of the school. "It´s just a *tiny* little sentence", he explained to Tiny, "don´t tell me you never called to anyone to join you in doing sports."

"Listen", Tiny said, "the deal was, I wouldn´t have to say a word. I can skate, not act."

"But...", Tristan began.

Tiny raised his hands. "Either without words or you look for someone else."

Tristan gave up rolling his eyes. "Fine."

Tiny smiled satisfied. Zig changed the subject. "Are you coming for dinner tonight?", he asked Tristan, "just need to know how many mouth to feed."

Maya grabbed Tristan´s sleeve. "Come on."

Tristan smiled. "Okay. But won´t you get poor over this?", he looked at Zig.

Zig shrugged and grinned cheekily. "Bill´s on Mrs Hollingsworth."

Tiny took a confused look around. "What´s this about?"

Zig put a hand on Tiny´s shoulder. "Just that we won´t be eating dinner alone for a few weeks. Frankie´s coming over and Lola and a few others from time to time."

Now Tiny really looked confused but he couldn´t ask any further because Frankie, Lola, Shay and Miles joined them. Frankie was happily chatting with her two friends.

Lola looked up to Zig. "Is it okay for me to join you tonight?"

Zig grinned. "Sure."

Zoe and Grace came up the stairs hand in hand greeting them and the group piled into the school building together.

###

After school Grace and Zoe were sitting on a bench in front of school waiting for Grace´s parents. "So what means two-spirited?", Zoe asked.

Grace smiled. "It´s a First Nations word for people who carry a male and a female soul. Meaning most of today´s LGBT people."

"I didn´t know that native people had a word for that." Zoe really was surprised.

"They even appreciated their two-spirited people very much. My mother always made sure that Hope and me embrace who we are. That´s why it never was a big deal for me to figure out if I like boys or girls." Grace shrugged with a grin. "It´s all the same anyway."

Zoe sighed. "You are so lucky with your parents."

"Yeah." Grace grinned. "But I´m also lucky with someone else here." Before Zoe could comprehend Grace´s words, she leaned forward to kiss Zoe.

They were still kissing, when they heard the horn of the Cardinals car and finally separated. They smiled at each other and then walked to the car hand in hand.

###

Mrs Rivas wasn´t very pleased when she opened the door to find the four of them standing in front of it. She just ignored the Cardinals to look at her daughter. "Zoe, you can´t just sneak out and spend the night somewhere else. I was worried."

"I texted you", Zoe said defensively.

Mr Cardinal cleared his throat. "Mrs Rivas? My name is Cardinal - I´m Grace´s father and we have to talk."

Mrs Rivas looked at him not approving. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back."

"Your daughter can stay with us as long as she wants", Mrs Cardinal said.

Before Zoe´s mother could say anything Grace´s father stepped in. "We don´t want our daughter being photographed, interviewed or anything else. She is not off age, so you need our consent and we won´t give it."

"It´s a pity that you use your own daughter for that", Grace´s mother said, "you won´t use our´s."

"Who do you think you are?" Zoe´s mother was angry. "My daughter likes to be an actress. I always supported her."

"You never asked me, what I wanted", Zoe said, "and right now, I want a normal live, without press, with my friends and with Grace."

"You weren´t even into girls before you met her", her mother fired back.

"As a parent you can´t decide which road your daughter takes, you can only accompany her part of the way", Mrs Cardinal said.

"Do you hear that?", Zoe asked, tears falling, "and they see me for who I really am. You never did."

Her mother pressed her lips together. "Zoe, upstairs, to your room!"

Zoe met the gaze of her mother, while Grace put an arm around her shoulders. "No."

"Zoe Rivas, as long as you´re minor you do what I say!"

Before Zoe could answer Mrs Cardinal put a hand on each girls´ shoulder. "We only want to take Zoe with us for a few nights that both of you can calm down", she said to Zoe´s mother.

"If you want to we can get social service and a lawyer involved", Mr Cardinal said, "but we´d prefer a peaceful solution."

Mrs Rivas was looking for words, but Mrs Cardinal took over. "Don´t you think it would be a good idea to give both of you some space to calm down?"

Mrs Rivas looked at Zoe. Then she nodded. "Fine. But only for two nights."

Zoe smiled at Grace.

###

Jonah sat on his bed playing his guitar. He didn´t think about what he was playing when suddenly he realized that it was the melody of the first song he wrote with Becky. Frustrated he put the guitar aside to grab his phone. He switched through the pictures he had of both of them together thinking about deleting them but in the end he couldn´t.

He got a message and switched to it: "Hey, would like to repeat our last time. Have some pretty good stuff. Juna." His first impulse was to delete it, but then he thought about going. Forgetting Becky for a night.

When he realized what he was thinking, he switched to his address book and looked for Zig´s number. He hesitated a moment then he pressed calling.

Zig was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Maya sat at the table with her homework. Zig wiped off his hands and answered Jonahs call. "Hey, what´s up?"

"Hey." Jonah didn´t sound enthusiastic. "You... said I could call..."

Zig leaned against the oven taking his time. "Yeah, of course. You wanna talk?"

"Not really", Jonah answered, "just need to get my mind off... stuff."

"You can come over", Zig offered, "we´re having dinner with Frankie, Lola and Tristan tonight."

Jonah was relieved. That was right what he needed. "Can I come as soon as possible?"

"Sure", Zig said.

Jonah already stood next to his bed. "I´ll be there in fifteen."

###

Maya opened the door for Jonah and he followed her into the room. Zig greeted him with a handclap. "You can cut the carrots", he said to Jonah pointing out the vegetables to him.

"Wait", Maya interrupted them, "he´s allowed to help and I am not?"

Zig smiled at her. "You don´t need something to get your mind off."

Maya looked between them forth and back. Jonah answered her unasked question. "I have some stuff going on and just need a break."

Maya sat down on the table. "When you need someone to talk to..."

Jonah smiled. "Tonight cutting carrots is just the right thing to do but thanks."

Zig put his hand on Jonahs shoulder for a second. "Just don´t forget we´re here to talk." They grinned at each other and started to work on dinner while Maya watched them for a few seconds before she returned to her homework.

###

Later the seven of them sat at the table, talking, laughing, enjoying the food. That was until they heard some noise and a woman appeared in the door. It was obvious that she was high. She looked for something in the room. "Vince? I need more of those pills?"

Tiny jumped. "Vince is not here, mom."

"But why are all those people here? It´s a party, isn´t it? He has to have some pills."

Now Tiny was right next to her grabbing her arm. "Come, I bring you upstairs." They left the room.

Frankie, Lola and Tristan looked after them shocked. Maya and Zig did already know Tiny´s mom and Jonah just was too used to see people on drugs to be shocked.

"That´s his mom?", Lola asked.

"And I thought my father was bad", Frankie murmured.

Tiny appeared in the door, looking ashamed. "Sorry, didn´t want you to see that."

"You didn´t see my parents fighting yet", Tristan said.

"Can´t you do anything about it?", Frankie asked.

Tiny let himself fall on his chair. "And then? They´d send Zig and me to some foster home or foster family. We´re better off taking care of ourselves."

"Most of the time we don´t even get to see her", Zig said.

"We´re here to help." Lola put a hand on Tiny´s shoulder. "The world is a better place for all of us when we look out for each other."

Tiny shook his head chuckling. "No one besides you can say something like that and be serious about it."

"That´s why it´s great to have her as a friend", Frankie said. Lola´s eyes met hers and they smiled at each other.

Lola looked back to Tiny and Zig. "You know, Frankie here has five big guest rooms, so if it´s needed..."

Zig grinned. "...we say so."

###

Zoe was a amazed. It was as if she entered an old world. The Cardinals had invited her to sing with them and it was the first time she entered the spiritual room of Mrs Cardinal. Grace wasn´t enthusiastic about the singing but Zoe had been curious and Grace wasn´t sure about leaving her alone with her family. Now she stood there and made a face while Zoe´s eyes wandered around the room.

Mrs Cardinal lighted some candles and incense herbs and then she motioned for them to sit on the pillows around them. "Do you have the lyrics?", Zoe asked.

Mrs Cardinal chuckled. "Our songs are passed on by singing them together", she explained, "we don´t write them down."

"Just listen to us", Hope said, "they are like mantras and easy to learn, even if you don´t understand them."

"You have to clear your mind and just let them come to you", her mother added.

Zoe looked to Grace questionly. Grace shrugged. "Don´t try to get them with your head", she said.

Hope took the rattle from her mother and then they sat in silence a few seconds till Hope started to using the rattle for rhythm and began to sing. The others tuned in and Zoe closed her eyes. Trying to do as they told her. She struggled with herself. She was used to learning songs with her head. But then she felt Grace´s hand in her´s and there the connection was. She tuned into the song sharing a smile with Grace.

###

Zoe stood on a meadow on a hill. She wore no shoes and took a look around her. There was a film set nearby. Her mother was there and she saw herself. Her mother was talking to her insistently. Her other self didn´t look happy. Had she ever been?

She had to look away and closed her eyes and then she heard one of the songs of their musical. When she opened the eyes the film set was gone. She turned around to where the music was coming from and started to smile. In the valley there was the musical stage. Their musical stage. Her peers were there laughing. She felt happiness washing over her and started to run down the hill towards the stage. Before she reached them there was Grace greeting her with a happy smile. Happily Zoe threw her arms around her feeling Grace´s arms around her as well. She pulled her closer and...

...woke up. She opened her eyes and blinked. She never had such a vivid dream. As much as it confused her it left her with a warm feeling inside. With a smile she turned her head to Grace who was sleeping besides her.

###

When Zoe woke up the next morning Grace was already fully clothed and packing her school bag. She looked up when Zoe sat up. "Hey, you."

Zoe responded with a smile and needed a few seconds. One of the songs they had sung in the night before was still playing in her head. "Is it normal to have some real vivid dream after singing mantras?"

Grace came to the bed and sat down. "Maybe they unlocked something in you."

"Did it ever happen to you?", Zoe asked.

Grace was silent - a long moment. "When I was younger I had some... visions. Like really overwhelming ones. That´s why I don´t do the First Nation stuff anymore - usually."

"I don´t think I ever felt so... connected like last night", Zoe said, "thanks for joining in for me."

Grace smiled while Zoe weaved her fingers through Grace´s to stroke her hand with her thumb. They shared a smile and Grace pecked her on the lips.

###

Miles opened the door to let Maya in. "Hey", she greeted and looked around. Usually the place wasn´t as silent as this with the practice going on. "Where is everyone?"

Miles shrugged. "Called it a day early and Jonah isn´t here yet. Frankie and Hunter are still out for lunch."

They entered the living room. "Does it work for Frankie?", Maya wanted to know.

Miles shrugged again. "I guess. It´s only been a few days."

They sat down and tuned their instruments. When Jonah still didn´t show up Miles tried to call him but he only got the mailbox.

After another half an hour later Maya started to worry. She knew there has been something off with Jonah the last few days but Zig didn´t want to tell her. She felt her old angst come back and stood up with her phone in her hand. "I call Zig."

"Hey", Zig greeted her.

She paced the room. "Jonah didn´t show up for practice and his phone´s off. Did you hear something?"

"No", Zig answered.

"He promised to talk to us. What if he hurt himself?"

"Hey, Maya, chill", Zig said, realizing what was going on with her, "worst case´s that he´s on drugs again. We just have to find him and get him help."

Maya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, do you know, where he lives?"

"No", Zig said.

"I know", Miles said. By now he stood as well.

Maya looked at him relieved. "Miles knows."

"Okay", Zig said, "text it to me. I´ll go there. You go check the school."

"Fine", Maya said and hung up to look up at Miles who looked quite worried. "Are you okay?"

Maya took a deep breath again. "Let´s just go."

###

Jonah was quite surprised to find Zig on his doorstep. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Zig was relieved to see him. "You missed practice and we were a bit worried."

"Oh, yeah, sorry", Jonah said, "I fell asleep. I just woke up to your ringing."

Zig gave him a crooked grin. "Looks as if we over reacted a bit. Sorry." He took his phone. "I´ll just text Maya that you´re okay."

Jonah watched him sending the text and when Zig looked up he said: "Sorry - didn´t want to make you worry. I just didn´t sleep well in a while." He opened the door wider. "Why don´t you come in and I get you something to drink?"

Zig nodded. "Okay."

###

Later they sat at the kitchen table. Zig looked up to Jonah. "I told Maya about the drugs thing, sorry, but she was really worried. She... already lost someone because we didn´t see the signs."

Jonah nodded. "It´s okay. Maybe it´s not bad to know that someone watches out. It´s really difficult to stay away from the drugs when you´ve been used to drown your problems like this for two years."

"Why don´t you talk it out then?", Zig asked.

Jonah hesitated a moment then he put his glass down. "Maybe you´re right."

###

Zoe hadn´t been able to sit still after practice. That´s why she wandered a park nearby. When she came back the Cardinals were waiting for her. She took her bag and told Grace that she´d have to do this alone.

Mr Cardinal accepted her silence in the car and she was thankful for it. At her house she thanked him. Then she entered the house.

Her mother came as soon as she heard her. Before she could say anything Zoe put her bag down and looked at her with determination. "Until graduation I won´t work in the biz to earn money. I´ll be with my friends and work on my grades. And don´t try to tell me anymore I can´t cause I know I can."

"But it would be such a waste of talent", her mother protested.

"I can still do that after graduation - if I want to", Zoe answered.

"I´m don´t agree with this", her mother said.

Zoe crossed her arms. "You can´t force me and if you try I will have to ask this lawyer friend of Mr Cardinal for help."

"How can you? Since you are with this girl I don´t recognize you anymore."

That was enough to make Zoe fly off the handle. "I am finally ME! And they like me for it. But I guess you will never understand that." Now she was nearly in tears. She grabbed her bag and flew upstairs to her room.


	12. Chapter 12

Jonah leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed. "Before my aunt moved back here from Ireland I was in a foster home. I met the wrong people and started doing drugs. I was high most of the time for nearly two years. Till one of my drug buddies overdosed and I saw him die. The next day I called my aunt for help. She came and helped me through rehab."

He paused meeting Zig´s eyes. "Last year I met a great girl who really could have helped me staying on the right side of the line. But I still had debts because of the drugs. Instead of telling her I stole her money. After that she couldn´t trust me anymore." He looked at Zig. "End of story."

"Did you try to talk to her?", Zig asked. "I mean what you did, wasn´t right but..."

"She graduated and went back to California", Jonah said, "I know, I messed up too much to mend things - I just wish she would have left on better terms."

"Why don´t you try to talk to her when she´s here on holidays?", Zig suggested.

Jonah forced a small smile. "I´ll try that... when I stay clean long enough to do so."

"Isn´t it a good enough reason to stay clean?", Zig asked.

"Maybe. But she´s from California so her parents might move back there."

Zig stood to lean next to Jonah against the kitchen counter. "Listen, man. If she didn´t show up by winter holiday we´ll drive down to California."

Jonah grinned. "I would have really needed a friend like you the last few years."

Zig chuckled. "Believe me - part of the time I was deep into my own mess."

"The gang?", Jonah asked.

Zig nodded and they were silent a few seconds. "I think you should talk to your aunt. It might help", Zig said.

"I don´t want to worry her again - I owe her enough", Jonah said.

Zig put a hand on his shoulder. "You owe her to stay clean. And if you need help it´s okay to ask for it."

Jonah smiled. The feeling of being alone with the whole mess started to disappear. "Okay."

Zig took a look at his watch. "I´m cooking at Maya´s house tonight. The others will be there as well. You´re invited."

Jonah grinned. "You won´t tell me what this group dinners are about, will you?"

Zig grinned as well. "Let´s just say I´m having fun helping someone out. You coming?"

Jonah nodded. "Okay."

###

When they entered the Matlin house Maya flew to them. She didn´t know who to hug first flinging her arms around both of them. She smiled at Jonah when she separated from them slipping her hand in Zig´s. "Sorry for sending a search party just because you missed practice."

Jonah smiled as well. "Good timing anyway. I needed someone to talk to even if I didn´t know."

Maya flashed Zig a smile and pressed his hand. "That´s great", she said, "so what about practice while Zig´s cooking? Miles´s here."

"Sounds good", Jonah said.

"Why don´t you go to the living room then", Zig suggested pointing the room out to Jonah who nodded. He understood that they needed a minute for themselves. When he was gone Zig looked at Maya. "Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am", she said, "even though I lost it for a second."

"Worrying about your friends is not wrong", Zig said.

"I know", Maya said, "I just shouldn´t loose it."

Zig lay a hand on her cheek. "As long as you don´t let the worry eat you up everything´s fine." He kissed her and she happily responded.

###

It had been a nice evening. Besides Jonah and Miles only Frankie joined them and they enjoyed dinner very much. They played a game together and afterwards Miles took Jonah and Frankie home.

Maya and Zig were cleaning the kitchen when Mrs Matlin came home. They greeted her and Zig told her that there was dinner for her in the microwave.

She smiled. "Thank you. I can really use it now." Zig switched the microwave on while she put her bag on the table and sat down. "So your group dinner went fine?"

"Yes, it was really great", Maya said. Her mother watched them cleaning up the kitchen. Finally the microwave binged and Maya brought the plate to her mother´s place. She smiled. "That really looks great."

"I hope it tastes as well", Zig said.

She took a fork full and looked at Zig. "It for sure does." The kitchen was clean and the two of them were standing around. "Why don´t you sit down?", Mrs Matlin said, "I´d like to talk about something."

They looked at each other. Did they do something? They sat down and looked at her expectantly. She put her fork down to look at Zig. "I heard you became involved in the gang again."

"Listen...", Zig started but Maya slipped her hand in his before she looked at her mother. "Just because he didn´t have anyplace to go besides Tiny´s place."

Her mother sighed. "I know." Now that surprised both of them. "Listen", Mrs Matlin said, "I know you got Tiny´s brother arrested and it was the right thing to do but I don´t think staying there is safe."

"Where else should he go?", Maya asked.

Her mother sighed again. "Well, we might need some more rules but I think he should move back in with us."

Maya squeaked. "Really?! That´s so great!"

Zig lifted his hands. "Wait a moment. That´s a really great offer but I can´t leave Tiny´s place." He swallowed. "I got his brother arrested - I can´t leave him alone."

Maya became serious at once but he could see in her eyes that she understood. But Mrs Matlin was taken aback. "But you´re sixteen. It´s not on you to take care of him."

"I´m just keeping him company", Zig tried to explain, "his brother is gone and his mother doesn´t care very much."

"And you really think it won´t get you involved in the gang again?", Mrs Matlin asked.

Zig shrugged. "As long as Vince is gone", he said.

Mrs Matlin thought for a moment. "Okay", she finally said, "I can´t force you but I expect you to get help if the gang should ever show up again. You have to promise."

Maya and Zig shared a look till Zig looked back to Mrs Matlin. "I promise."

She smiled. "Good. And there is something else. I thought about some things and I decided that it´s okay for you to close the door when you´re together." Zig and Maya shared a gaze in wonder. A weak grin appeared on Mrs Matlin´s face. "I realized that the two of you are talking to each other and quite responsible. And I can´t prevent anything happening anyway." Now they both looked awkward but Mrs Matlin only smiled and took up her fork again to start eating.

###

Later Maya and Zig stood at the front door saying goodbye. "You´re okay with me staying at Tiny´s?", Zig asked.

She smiled and put her hand on his. "Of course, I am. Being a good friend is part of what I love about you."

"I love you, too." He smiled, intensely meeting her eyes. For a moment they stayed like this but then Maya moved in to kiss him. And it didn´t seem as if they would let go of each other for quite a while.

###

The next day Tristan called off practice and Maya took over and practiced with Zoe and Zig - by now she had seen enough of Tristan´s work to be confident about it. Grace was there to watch as well and they hung out with Miles at the pool after practice.

Frankie and Hunter came back from the restaurant late and sat with them. "You ate for three hours?", Miles asked.

"We went for a carnival afterwards", Frankie explained.

That got Hunter a surprised look from his brother. He just scowled.

"So, is my cooking needed tonight or do we just stay here and order pizza?", Zig asked looking to Frankie.

"Mom´s not here tonight", Frankie said, "we can all cook together."

Zig grinned. "Sounds like fun."

Zoe and Grace shared a wondering look. "Are we missing something?", Zoe asked.

The others became quite till Zig cleared his throat. "I just need some genua pigs for my cooking", he said.

"And why weren´t we invited yet?", Grace asked not buying it.

Zig grinned. "You can come by every night you want. Just tell me ahead. I need to know how many people there´ll be to feed."

"Isn´t that quite expensive?", Zoe asked.

Zig looked for help. "He has a sponsor", Maya came to his rescue.

"And that would be whom?", Grace asked.

Maya coughed. "He wants to stay anonymous", Zig hurried to say.

"I so not believe you, Novak", Grace said.

Zig shrugged. "You don´t have to. It´s not my story to tell."

Frankie didn´t know what to feel about this scene. Hunter put an arm around her shoulders and she gave him a thankful smile. But then she stood. "I have to do some homework. Call me, when you start cooking." Hunter followed her inside and the others looked after them.

###

When they were cooking later Zoe took Frankie aside in the living room. "This whole Zig´s cooking dinner is about you, isn´t it?"

"And if it were, it´s none of your business", Frankie snapped.

Zoe made a face. "Sorry for caring."

Frankie snorted. "As long as I know you the only one you cared about is you."

Now that really hurt Zoe. They had been getting along pretty well the last few weeks. "Then you might want to take a closer look. I am really trying not to be that person anymore. Maybe I don´t care about the whole world but I do about my friends."

She met Frankie´s gaze and Frankie calmed down. "I´ve forgiven you for what you did last year", she said, "but that doesn´t mean I can trust you. At least not yet."

It hurt but Zoe had to accept that. She turned her eyes down and Frankie turned around to go to the kitchen. Zoe looked after her.

###

On Monday Tristan missed school as well and they began to worry about him. Miles decided to bring homework to Tristan but Tristan didn´t look happy when he found Miles at his doorstep.

"Hey, sick call. Sorry, I have no flowers", Miles said grinning and held up the papers, "but something better. Your homework."

Tristan had to smile. "Very funny."

They looked at each other and Miles hesitated. "So, can I come in or are you catching?"

Tristan opened the door further and let him step inside. Tristan took his homework from him and put it on the counter. "Want something to drink."

"Yeah, sure", Miles said taking a seat on the couch watching Tristan getting something to drink for them till he joined him on the couch. He didn´t really look sick but something was... off.

Miles took the glass Tristan brought him. "So, what´s up?"

Tristan just shrugged and looked at his glass. "I´m kind of hiding in here."

Miles was confused. "From what?"

Tristan avoided his eyes. "Just stuff."

Now Miles was frowning. "Like what?"

Tristan sighed. "Can we talk about something else?"

Miles thought a moment, then he stood. "Maybe I should go."

Tristan looked up to him. "Why?"

Miles sighed frustrated. "I just... thought we were beyond that."

Now Tristan stood as well. "Beyond what?"

"Beyond hiding our problems from each other", Miles answered truthfully, "when your parents were fighting you called me."

Tristan was looking for words. "That´s been... different", he finally said. Miles looked at him expectantly and he sighed. "It´s not easy to talk about."

"Staying silent won´t make it go away - believe me." When Tristan didn´t answer Miles shrugged. "Okay. Just think about it." He intended to leave, when Tristan called after him. "Wait."

Miles turned to him and Tristan stood there feeling helpless for a moment but then he made up his mind. "Wait a moment", he said and went upstairs. He came down with his notebook, opened it and logged into Facerange. Then he pushed the notebook to Miles who read, scrolled some and finally looked up to Tristan. "Do you want to help them?"

Tristan closed his eyes, looking down afterwards. "I can´t do that."

"You don´t want this cr... guy to get away with it again and again, do you?"

Tristan shook his head upset. "Of course not. But I just can´t tell all those people what happened. That we... hooked up." For a second he met Miles eyes. "And that I... wanted it to happen. They´ll all see how messed up I am."

Miles hadn´t known before that things between them had gone that far. Even though he was a little taken aback he didn´t want Tristan to feel bad about it. That´s why he took Tristan´s hand. "Not your fault", he said, "he messed with your mind big time."

Tristan looked up and Miles gave him a reassuring smile. "We´ll get through this. I´ll get Winston to report him as well. That´s going to help get the point across. And who knows how many other v..."

Tristan straightened. "Don´t call me that."

"Okay, chill", Miles said and Tristan relaxed a bit.

At this moment Tristan´s phone began to ring and he took it with his free hand. "It´s Maya - she´s probably seen it."

Miles nodded and Tristan took the call. "Hey."

"Tris, we need to talk", Maya began without greeting, "they´re all over Facerange looking for people who can testify against Yates."

Tristan answered with a low voice. "I know."

Maya paused and became quieter. "Will you report him? I mean I can say, what I know but I don´t think it will be enough without giving your name away. I know it´s hard but..."

"...we can´t let him get away with it again and again." Tristan sighed. "Miles already said that."

Maya was taken aback. "He knows?"

"He´s here." Tristan´s eyes wandered to Miles who smiled at him.

Maya paused with a smile this time. But then she was on topic again. "Do you think you can go through with it?"

"I don´t know. I´d have to tell everyone. My dad would have to be there cause I´m not off age and Owen... god I don´t want to think of it." Tristan was really upset.

"But they would support you", Maya said, "we all would."

"I know", Tristan said and paused, "I have to think about it."

"Okay. And if you need anything..."

"...I have your number", Tristan said with a sad smile, "CU."

He hung up and put the phone on the table. Then he looked up to Miles. "What should I do?"

Miles shrugged. "Whatever you feel better with."

Tristan sighed. "It´s more a decision between bad and worst."

Miles pressed his hand with a smile. "Then choose bad."

Tristan closed his eyes and finally opened them. "That would be reporting him."

Miles shrugged. "Then that´s what we´ll do."


	13. Chapter 13

Miles stopped his car in front of Winston´s house and got off it. After he was sure he could let Tristan alone he decided to talk to him right away.

Winston wasn´t surprised when he called him to tell him he would come by because since he broke up with Frankie they more often met at his place instead of the Hollingsworth.

Winston invited him in. "Parents are gone till late", he said, "we can play in the living room."

Miles just nodded absentmindedly while they sat on the couch. "Look, Chuey, we have to talk."

"Whou", Winston said, "what did I do now?"

Miles had to smile. "Nothing but I need you to report in that Yates groped you."

"But it´s been months ago and the creep is gone", Winston said.

Miles took a breath. "He´s gone to another school and did it again. Some students are all over Facerange to look for other victims. Tristan decided to report him. If you do, too, it´ll help him to go through with it."

Winston frowned. "I guess I can do that."

Miles slapped his back. "Thanks, man."

Winston didn´t look to sure about himself. "So I´ll go to the police and then it´s testifying at court?"

Miles nodded. "Just make sure to bring one of your parents."

Winston didn´t like the sound of that. "Do I really have to?"

"Yeah", Miles said, "just look at the bright side. Imagine what Tristan has to tell his family."

Winston sighed. "Yeah, and if I´d reported him right away he wouldn´t have gone for Tristan. I´ll do it tomorrow, promise."

"Great, that´ll help a lot." Miles rose.

Winston frowned. "You´re already leaving?"

Miles nodded. "Yeah, I wanna call Tristan - he´s on Skype with his brother now."

Winston could understand that and rose as well to see Miles to the door. "Okay, how about tomorrow?"

Miles looked at him seriously. "Look, I´m quite busy with Tristan, at home and there is still the musical. I´ll call you, when I have some free time. Sorry, man."

"But I thought things were better with your family", Winston said.

Miles opened the door, stepped outside and turned to him. "Yeah, they are but something else came up."

"Is...", Winston hesitated, "...Frankie alright."

Miles smiled. "We´re taking care of her."

Winston wanted to say something but Miles rose his hand. "Sorry, can´t tell you more." Their eyes met and Winston nodded with a sigh. "Okay. Then see you around?"

Miles nodded. "Yeah, see you." Then he turned around and left.

###

Tristan was kneading his hands nervously when Owen appeared on his notebook monitor. Owen frowned. "So what´s been so important that we couldn´t do it on the phone?"

Tristan swallowed. He didn´t know where to start. "It´s not mom and dad again?", Owen guessed.

Tristan shook his head. "There´s been a teacher at Degrassi last year", he started.

"And?" Owen didn´t know what to make of that.

Tristan evaded his eyes. "He´s been charged for sexual assault at his new school." Tristan couldn´t go on and Owen needed a few seconds to put the pieces together. "He didn´t... do anything to you?"

Tristan gave him a short nod still evading his eyes. Owen fell back in his chair. "God, Tristan, why didn´t you tell me?"

"Cause I wanted it to happen", Tristan whispered.

Owen nearly sprung into his monitor. "You what? He´s a grown up for fucks sake. Even if you didn´t say no it´s illegal. What did he do for you to go along with it anyway?"

Tristan still couldn´t face his brother. "Thought we had a connection", he mumbled.

"I´ll kill the guy", Owen growled. But when he saw that his brother could barely hold back his tears he calmed down. "It´s not your fault."

Tristan shook his head. "I could have said no."

"And that would have stopped him?", Owen asked.

Tristan shrugged helplessly. Owen sighed. "You know that we have to press charges as well?"

Tristan nodded finally meeting his eyes. "That´s why I called. I just don´t know how to tell dad and he has to come with me cause I´m minor and..." He didn´t know how to go looking totally defeated.

Owen watched him in worry. "Look at me." When Tristan did that he went on: "We´ll get through this. I can´t come right away, but when you talk to dad I´m with you like this." He pointed at the monitor.

Tristan felt relieved - at least a bit. "Thank you."

###

Grace and Zoe were sitting on a bench under a tree close to Grace home. They had been to the cinema and stopped there on their way home. Now they had their heads back looking at the stars.

"I´ve decided to move out", Zoe said.

Grace sat up to look at her. "Where?"

Zoe sat up as well and met her gaze. "I´ll rent a small apartment or something."

"What about the money?", Grace asked.

Zoe grinned. "You´re really asking that? My funds from working should cover till the end of high school and most of college. But I might need the help of that lawyer friend of your dad to get the money from my mother."

"You´re really sure of that?", Grace asked.

Zoe got a determined look on her face. "Yes. When I am with you and your family I feel so free, but at home I can hardly breath. I´m sixteen. I can live on my own. I just need a little help to get the money." She hesitated. "Are you with me?"

Grace smiled and took her hand. "Let´s talk to my father tomorrow." Zoe smiled relieved.

###

Miles sat outside in the musical set and called Tristan. "Hey, how did it go with Owen?"

"Better than expected", Tristan said, "I really thought he´d be upset with me but he was only angry at Yates. We´ll skype later again when my dad´s here."

"Do you feel better now?", Miles asked.

"A bit", Tristan said, "but I´m about to pee my pants when I think about the trial."

"I´ll be there", Miles promised, "Winston´ll report him tomorrow by the way."

Tristan had to smile. "Thank you."

There was a short silence. "So, are you coming to school tomorrow?", asked Miles.

"I guess", Tristan said.

"Then I´ll see you there", Miles said with a smile.

Tristan had to smile, too. Even via phone - there was a warmth between them that hadn´t been there in a long time. "Yeah", he answered, "see you there."

They hung up and Miles looked at his phone with a smile.

###

Frankie stood at her locker and sighed when she saw Lola and Shay coming. They were really caring but coming to get her to make sure she´d come for lunch EVERY day was starting to get annoying.

"Hey." Lola wanted to link her arm with Frankie´s but Frankie pulled away. "Sorry, but I have to make a few copies before lunch."

"Then we´ll accompany you", Lola said.

Frankie frowned annoyed. "I can go there alone."

Lola and Shay looked alarmed. "You´re not avoiding lunch, are you?", Shay asked.

Now Frankie really was getting angry. "Listen, I´ll come to the caf - just later. And I can go there alone. I don´t have a problem with eating at school, okay?"

She turned around and just let them standing there. She went around the corner and bumped into Damon. "Hey", he greeted her falling into step with her, "stress with your over doting friends?"

She gave him a surprised look. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "My locker is here. Just saw them being all over you recently."

She gave him a crooked smile. "They are that obvious?"

Damon nodded. "So what´s this about?"

Frankie stopped. "That´s my business."

Damon shrugged. "Okay. So how about eating lunch together?"

Frankie met his eyes and smiled. "Love to."

###

Damon had gone to the caf alone to take their lunch and now they sat in the parlour and ate together, talking and laughing. Until Lola called Frankie. She rolled her eyes. For a moment she thought about ignoring it but then she sighed and answered it. "I already texted you that I´m eating with a friend."

"How should we know it´s true? They say that people with eating disorders always make up excuses..."

Frankie started to feel her anger rise and the tears as well. "I never gave you any reason to not trust me. I never once avoided eating since you know about it." Before Lola could answer she held up her phone with one hand and her tray with the other to make a selfie of her and Damon. She sent it to Lola. "And now would you just leave me alone?" She hung up.

Angrily she put her phone aside. "So this is about some eating disorder?", Damon hesitantly asked.

She met his gaze and sighed. There was no denying it. "Not really. They found out before it could get there."

"And now you´re angry at them for caring?", Damon asked.

Frankie avoided his eyes. "It starts to feel more like pressure than help."

Damon shrugged. "Talk to them. Might help."

Frankie met his eyes again and they both started to grin. "Maybe."

###

When Frankie went back to her locker after lunch Lola and Shay were waiting for her. "Listen...", Lola began but Frankie cut her off meeting their eyes. "I really appreciate what you´re doing for me but you have to let me off the hook once in a while. Please. I don´t have a problem eating anywhere else but at home. You have to believe that."

Lola and Shay shared a look. "Maybe we´ve become a bit over protective", Shay said.

"We´re really sorry", Lola added.

They looked at each other and started to smile simultaneously. Lola opened her arms. "Group hug?"

The three of them put their arms around each other and when Frankie looked beyond Lola´s shoulder she saw Damon waving her with a grin. She grinned back and he went down the hallway.

She separated from her friends and Lola nudged her with a huge grin. "And now we want to hear everything about the guy you ate lunch with."

###

It was the first time that Zoe and Grace were at dinner at Zig´s and Tiny´s place. Besides Frankie, Jonah, Miles and Tristan were there as well. They sat around the table and were joking and laughing.

Later all of them helped to clean up. That´s when Zoe overheard Maya and Tristan talking. "Will you report him in?"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, later when my dad´s back from work. Trying to forget about it right now."

Maya put a hand on his arm. "You´re doing the right thing."

He tried to smile but it didn´t work. "Winston already did today. Guess we´ll be going to court together."

Zoe nearly dropped the knives she was drying with a towel. "Court?"

Maya bit her lip and Tristan tried to avoid her eyes but she wouldn´t have it. "Why are Winston and you going to court?"

Now they had the attention of the whole group. Miles stepped up. "Stop it, Zoe."

She looked at him. "So you all know." She threw the towel and the knives on the counter and left the house.

They looked after her, then they looked to Grace, but she rose her hands. "Not my site." She looked to Tristan who looked from her to the door and then sighed and went after her.

Zoe sat on the steps of the backdoor. She merely looked up when he sat next to her. "Am I really that bad of a friend?"

Tristan hesitated. "Listen." He put a hand on her arm for a few seconds. "Only Miles and Maya know and I´m not proud of it."

Zoe snorted. "Can´t be worse than the oomphchat."

"What do you think of doing it with a pedo who made you believe he´s in love with you." Tristan spoke in a low voice avoiding her eyes.

Zoe looked at him in total shock. "Yates?" She grabbed his arm. "Why didn´t you talk to me, Tris? I would have understood. I know how it is."

Tristan shook his head. "You know it was consensual", he whispered.

Zoe felt tears rushing to her eyes, her own trauma coming back full force. "But he manipulated you."

Tristan pressed his lips together and Zoe understood. She took his hands in hers and met his gaze. "It´s hard to admit that you´re a victim."

Tristan just nodded. Zoe let go of his hands to hug him and he really needed it.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry, that the recent chapters are shorter but I look for good scenes to end the chapters, that´s why I can´t always make them have the same length._

* * *

Later Zoe and Grace were back on their way to Grace´s house. Zoe slept over quite often. She still was hung up on her talk with Tristan and how much it reminded her of her abuse story.

"You´ve been out there with Tristan quite a while", Grace said.

Zoe looked at her with a serious face. "He´s going to testify against Yates."

Grace frowned. "The temporary teacher?"

"They had a thing." Zoe hesitated. "Just... don´t tell anyone."

Grace was still confused but she didn´t dig for more information because Zoe really looked shaken. "You don´t look as if you´re feeling well."

Zoe nodded slowly. "It brought back some bad memories."

Grace put a hand on Zoe´s arm in silent support which brought a weak smile to Zoe´s lips.

###

Tristan was hesitant to leave but his father´s car stood in front of the house. Miles left the house with him without saying a word. When they stepped in front of the house Tristan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he met Miles gaze and tried to smile. He didn´t feel brave at all.

Miles took his hand. "Want me to come with you?"

Tristan shook his head. "No, thanks."

"You can come by later if you want to", Miles offered.

Tristan appreciated that but... "I don´t know if I want to see someone afterwards."

Miles nodded. He wanted to hug Tristan but he put his hand on his shoulder instead. "You´ll get through it."

Tristan nodded then he turned around and got into the car. Miles watched them drive away. The whole situation made him feel helpless. Angrily he hit the doorframe.

Maya appeared besides him. She stroked his arm in sympathy until Zig appeared behind them. He looked from one to the other. "So does anyone care to tell me what this is about?"

###

Zoe and Grace were asleep in Grace´s bed. In her dreams Zoe still heard the mantras they´d been singing with the rest of the family earlier this night. After talking to Tristan brought back some dark memories the songs had made Zoe feel at peace again.

Grace had been hesitant to join and Zoe would have been okay with her not doing it. But she had been happy when Grace had decided to come along anyway. But this time it left an impact on Grace.

In the middle of the night Zoe awoke to Grace being restless and sweaty. She hesitated a moment but when Grace started to mumble in a strange language she decided to wake her.

Grace blinked and needed at least half a minute to focus on Zoe. "Are you alright?", Zoe asked worried.

Grace shook her head. She trembled. "The visions. I really thought I could do it without them coming back."

Zoe put an arm around her waist drawing her closer. "What did you see?"

Grace frowned. "I´m not even really sure. Something about the ancestors." Grace closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She felt cold. Zoe felt her shiver. "Can you go back to sleep?" She was worried about her.

Grace looked at her. "Don´t know. I feel like a block of ice."

Zoe draped herself over her trying to share her warmth. For a while they just stayed like this in silence. But then Zoe moved her head and saw that the crook of Grace´s neck was naked which brought pictures of things to her mind that she´s been imagining for a while. She bowed to kiss Grace there before she rose to meet her gaze while her hand wandered to Grace´s waist. "I´d know something that´d warm you up and get your mind off those dreams."

Grace looked up at her trying a crooked grin. "You´re trying to seduce me now?"

Zoe nudged her shoulder with her hand. "I´m trying to make you feel better."

"Oh, really?", Grace said mockingly. Their eyes met. Grace´s eyes looked more alive now, not as haunted as before. She grabbed Zoe´s shoulders to turn them around with her sitting on Zoe looking down on her with a grin. "You looked it up in the internet."

"What?", Zoe asked.

Grace was still looking down on her in amusement. "Doing it with a girl."

Zoe laughed and raised enough to get a pillow and hit Grace with it. "I don´t need the internet to know how to touch a girl."

Grace pinned her arms. "You sure, Rivas?"

Zoe freed her arms and grabbed Grace at her collar to kiss her passionately. They were a bit out of breath when they separated. Grace was serious now. "Are you sure?"

Zoe grinned. "I thought I would have to ask you that."

Grace smiled kissing her again. It was less rough this time.

###

Later they were laying close to each other with Zoe on her side having an arm around Grace. "Are you warm now?"

Grace grinned tiredly. "Yeah."

"What about those dreams?", Zoe asked.

Grace shrugged. "Kind of far away now. Better stays that way."

"You don´t have to join the singing just because of me", Zoe said.

"I won´t", Grace said, "one of those dreams is enough for years. Just... don´t tell my parents. Don´t wanna worry them."

Zoe was surprised. She always thought Grace and her parents had a good connection. But she accepted Grace´s decision. "Okay."

They were silent for a while enjoying each other´s company. "Did you... like it?", Grace finally asked in a low voice.

Zoe made a face. "Obviously. Why do you even have to ask?"

Grace shrugged. "You´ve been only with guys till now."

"Yeah... and something has always been missing with them." Zoe looked thoughtful when she met Grace´s eyes. "I... never could see what they were feeling in their eyes like I can with you." Grace smiled touching her chin while Zoe went on. "And they never saw the real ME like you do. And besides...", she started to grin, "...you have more balls than most guys anyway."

Grace chuckled. "You had to bring that line."

"Totally", Zoe responded kissing her, before she put her head close to Grace´s shoulder and closed her eyes. Grace pecked her temple with a smile and then laid down to sleep as well.

###

Frankie stood in the hallway with Damon talking to him and laughing. She didn´t see Zoe stop dead in her track when she saw the two of them. Zoe hurried to them and grabbed Frankie´s arm. "I have to talk to you."

Frankie didn´t know what was going on but she apologized to Damon and went a few steps with Zoe but before she could ask any question Zoe jumped in. "This guy is no good news."

Frankie frowned. "Why do you care who I talk to?"

"Did you know that he stabbed Tiny with a knife?", Zoe fired back.

Frankie obviously didn´t and needed a few seconds to digest that. "No. But right now he´s trying to leave the gang he´s been involved with. Haven´t Tiny and Zig been in one, too?"

Zoe sneered at her. "And you really believe that?"

Frankie shrugged. "How should I know that you aren´t still selling boob pics with Grace´s help?"

Zoe gaped at her. "Why the hell would you think that?"

Frankie shrugged. "I don´t know. But you´re not the only one who deserves a second chance, are you?"

Frankie wanted to leave, but Zoe called after her. "And that´s why I shouldn´t worry when you hang out with a guy who brought a knife to school?"

Frankie turned around a bit more friendly. "I don´t think you have to." She pointed down the hallway where they saw Damon chatting friendly with Zig and Maya. "He´s an old friend of Zig and if you don´t trust my gut, trust his." She then even gave Zoe a friendly smile and turned around to join Zig, Maya and Damon.

Zoe looked after her till Tristan came up to her. "Hey." Zoe smiled at him, squeezing his arm. "How did it go?"

Tristan shrugged. "My father waited outside, thank dear god cause they really wanted the dirty details."

Zoe nodded. The situation was far too common to her. They started to walk down the hallway. "Do you know how they go from there?", she asked.

Tristan shrugged. "My father wants to get a lawyer involved."

They stopped in front of Zoe´s classroom. Zoe rubbed his arm. "You´ll feel better when you see him go to prison."

Tristan gave her a weak smile. "Hope so." He looked up and saw Grace watching them from the classroom. Zoe followed his eyes and shared a smile with her forgetting their surroundings.

Tristan watched them and forgot about Yates for a moment. A goofy grin appeared on his face. "Details."

Zoe gave him an un-approving look. "I don´t know what you mean."

Tristan hit her shoulder playfully. "Oh, really. Come on."

Now Zoe couldn´t hide a grin meeting Grace´s eyes again for a second then looking back to Tristan. "You don´t know what you miss if you only go for guys." She left him with a cheeky grin and Tristan gaped after her while she greeted Grace with a kiss.

Tristan watched them with kind of a sad smile. He was happy for Zoe but at the same time he envied her big time.

###

Zoe and Miles cleaned off the caf. It was their last day there and they were joking around. Finally Miles brought the last things to the backroom while Zoe sat on one of the tables. When he came back he sat on the table across her. "So, spending more time with your girlfriend in your new found free time?"

Zoe shrugged good naturedly. "Finding an apartment is on top of my list right now and I shouldn´t get to clingy anyway. But I soo won´t miss this job."

They shared a grin before Zoe became serious. "You know that Tristan´s still into you, don´t you?"

Miles became reserved. "Yeah."

"Then why aren´t you together again?", she asked, "I know you are, too."

Miles pressed his lips together and finally sighed. "When we try now and I mess up while he´s still chin deep into the Yates mess... you know." He hesitated. "Can´t loose him again..."

"But if you wait too long for the right moment to come you might miss it", she said.

Miles averted his eyes. "I know."

Zoe gave him a sympathetic smile. "Your choice. But I know what I´d do."

That made Miles grin remembering the scene at the beach. "Well, we all saw that."

She hit him on the arm playfully. "You always have to have the last word, do you?"

He shrugged with a good-natured grin. She looked at the watch on her phone. "Come on. Everyone is waiting for us in The Dot. We have to celebrate that we´re rid of this job."

Miles shrugged and followed her out of the caf.

###

Miles was out at the pool area on Saturday morning practicing guitar when Hunter came by with his full backpack. Miles looked up in wonder. Hunter cleared his throat. "I´m spending the weekend with dad."

Miles knew better than to make a scene about it. "Okay."

Hunter hesitated. "Can you take Frankie out to lunch?"

"Sure", Miles answered more enthusiastically than before.

"Thanks." Hunter wanted to turn around but Miles interrupted him. "Have fun."

Hunter snorted. "As if you would care."

"I do, you know?"

Hunter just shrugged. "Well then, see you tomorrow?" Miles nodded and watched him leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Having lunch only with Frankie gave Miles the opportunity to spend some quality time with his sister and they had a great time even going together to a go-kart place afterwards on Sunday.

In the evening Miles met Hunter in the corridor when he returned home. Hunter stopped and they took a look at each other. "How´s it been?", Miles asked noncommittal.

"Good." Hunter was silent for a second. "Dad wants to see Frankie and you. He wants to talk to you."

"No, thanks", Miles said upset.

"You´re not even giving him a chance", Hunter replied angrily.

Miles crossed his arms. "He had thousands of chances my whole life! He threw all of them away."

"But now he knows that he´s made mistakes", Hunter said.

Miles snorted. "How can you believe him? He´ll just apologize and do all those mistakes over again."

"He´s the only dad we have", Hunter threw back.

"We would have been better off without him to start with", Miles answered, "don´t you see how he´s manipulating you?"

Hunter was fuming. "He .is .not .manipulating .me!"

Miles snorted. "He´s using you to get to Frankie and me."

"As if you(!) would understand. He´s lonely because you are so cold to him."

Miles shook his head not believing it. "He just needs more than one puppy to show off to the press."

"Fuck it!" Miles didn´t see it coming when Hunter hit his face. Miles drew back in horror and couldn´t help but laugh, an empty laugh. "And here I thought that I was the one becoming like him. But it´s you."

Hunter looked in horror at his fist and back at Miles. "I didn´t..." He was unable to cope with the situation and fled to his room. Throwing his backpack off taking the next best thing to throw it against the wall.

Miles stood in front of his door, helplessly hearing things breaking. Worried Frankie came out of her room. She stepped besides Miles and saw the bruise in his face. She lifted her hand to his face to touch it but then her eyes were drawn to the door hearing Hunter destroying his room. She turned her head to meet Miles eyes. "We have to stop him." She just wasn´t sure how.

Miles gulped. "I guess but..."

Frankie straightened in determination. "I´m getting mom." She rushed downstairs.

Miles looked after her to look back at the door when he heard an outcry. Miles really was worried now and without thinking he rushed into this room. Hunter´s arm was bleeding but the injury just seemed to fuel his anger. He wanted to throw his nightlight to the wall, when Miles grabbed him from behind. "You have to stop. You´re hurt."

"Leave me alone!" Hunter struggled to break free but Miles could hold him because the hurt arm was enough of a handicap.

"Calm down, please", Miles begged.

"Why should I?" Hunter was still struggling. "This family is such a mess."

"That´s why we have to stick together like when Frankie needed us. You´re not alone, you know?" That seemed to finally get to Hunter because he started to relax. Before he himself realized it tears were falling. Miles let go of him for a second just to turn him around and hug him. Hunter´s resistance was broken and he cried in Miles arms.

Frankie rushed into the room a few steps ahead of her mother. She took in the situation and then put her arms around her brothers. "We´ll get through this", she whispered to them.

Their mother needed longer to take in the situation. In shock she looked at the trashed room and Hunter´s still bleeding arm. She hurried out of the room and came back with the first aid kit. Hunter had calmed down in the arms of siblings by now and they separated when their mother stepped to them. "We need to treat your wound", she said taking his arm. "Sit down."

Hunter was completely exhausted and followed without protest. His siblings hovered close when he sat on the bed with his mother besides him treating his arm. This gave her time to think about what she should do.

When she was finished she put the first aid kit away and her hand on Hunter´s shoulder. "I think I should bring you to the hospital."

Hunter tensed and separated from her. "No, I won´t go to the nut house."

His mother took a shuddering breath. "I can´t leave you alone after this." She pointed at the room.

"We can stay with him", Frankie who by now sat besides her brother offered.

Her mother shook her head. "I don´t think that´s enough." She looked at Hunter again. "At least for a night or two till we have figured out a plan. I just want you to be save."

Hunter sank together. He was too exhausted to protest. His mother stroked his arm. Then she rose. "We have to pack some things."

"I´ll do that", Miles offered. His mother nodded grateful. "Then I get my things." She left the room and while Miles got a bag from Hunter´s board and threw in a few clothes, Frankie had her arms around her twin. All three of them were pale as death.

When their mother came back in her coat Hunter´s bag was ready and she took it from Miles. Frankie rose getting Hunter up with her. "I´ll go with you." Their mother nodded.

Frankie shared a look with Miles before they left the room. Miles watched them leave without a word. Not till he heard the front door close behind them he slumped. When the whole impact of what just happened hit him his legs gave in and he sank to the floor leaning against the bed. That´s when his tears started to fall.

When he calmed down a bit he stared at the wall. He was shuddering from the cold. His phone fell from his pocket and he took it. The emptiness of the big house started to become overwhelming. Calling Tristan came to his mind. He wasn´t sure. Winston? Zoe? They kind of weren´t the people he wanted to see right now. Without further thinking he hit speed dial for Tristan.

Tristan took the call. "Yes?"

Miles bit his lip. He didn´t know what to say. Tristan sighed. "Miles, please no games."

Miles voice sounded rough. "Can you come?", he pressed out.

That got Tristan´s attention. "What´s going on?"

"Can you just come?", Miles choked out.

Now Tristan was really worried. "I´ll be there in a few." He hung up and Miles put his phone carelessly to the side. He was still shaking and didn´t even feel the time passing till he heard the bell. Slowly he rose and went to the door. When he opened it Tristan wanted to greet him but instead just stared. "What the hell happened to you?"

Miles motioned for him to come in and Tristan follow him upstairs. Without thinking Miles led him back to Hunter´s room. Tristan took a look around while Miles just sat down in the same position he´s been before.

"Oh my god, did you do that?", Tristan asked. Miles shook his head. "Hunter did."

Tristan sat next to him in silence. "He totally lost it", Miles said looking on the floor in front of himself.

"Where is he now?", Tristan asked.

"In the hospital, with mom and Frankie." Miles shook hugging his knees closer to him.

It hurt Tristan to see him like that. He looked around in search and then took a blanket from the bed to throw it over Miles shoulders and his own before he put hesitantly his arms around Miles. He was relieved when Miles relaxed and leaned against him. They stayed like this in silence for a long while.

"Thanks for coming", Miles finally murmured at his shoulder.

Tristan hugged him closer. "You´re welcome." Another silence till Miles shuddered in his arms. He couldn´t seem to get warm. "We need to get you in your bed and get you warm", Tristan said. He stood and pulled Miles with him.

###

Later Miles was in his bed and Tristan brought another blanket and covered him with it. Miles smiled gratefully and Tristan laid down besides him above the blankets. "Why don´t we play 'I spy with my little eye'?"

Miles smiled at the childish game but it was the right thing to get his mind off what happened.

They really had fun playing the game and finally Miles started to feel warm and comfortable again. The chill of the shock slowly disappeared.

It was getting late when they heard the door. "Miles?", his mother called.

"Up here", Miles called back. A few seconds later she appeared in the door. She took a look at them and sat on a chair besides the bed with an exhausted sigh. "I shouldn´t have left you alone - I´m sorry."

Miles tried to smile. "It´s okay - Tris´s been here. Where is Frankie?"

"She didn´t want to leave Hunter alone", his mother answered.

Miles swallowed. "How is he?"

She shrugged. "They gave him something to calm him down. He was asleep when I left." Then she looked at Tristan. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

Tristan made a throwing away gesture. "No offence, Mrs H. but you look like shit. You two go to sleep. I´ll call my dad to get me."

Mrs Hollingsworth appreciated that. She nodded and put a hand on Miles leg. "Try to sleep. You don´t need to go to school tomorrow."

Miles nodded and she rose to leave the room. When she was gone Tristan sat up as well. "I should call my dad." He would have liked to ask if he should stay but it didn´t seem a good idea with how things were between them.

While he talked to his dad, Miles´ hand sneaked out of the blanket and took Tristan´s. Tristan looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "See you later then", he said goodbye to his father and turned his head to smile at Miles who returned it likewise.

###

Frankie sat on the hospital bed besides the one Hunter was sleeping in and was texting with Lola - explaining why she wouldn´t be at school the next morning.

When she had lain down earlier because she had been completely exhausted but then she had been unable to sleep. That´s why she started texting with Lola in the middle of the night. But now she put her phone aside and took a look at her brother.

Suddenly he started to move and opened his eyes drowsily. Frankie was right by his side in a second. He looked up to her. "You´re still here?"

Frankie nodded. "I´m staying", she said seriously.

He sat up. "You don´t have to."

Frankie´s eyes flashed in determination. "I want to."

He wasn´t up to argue that and gave her a weak smile. Frankie slipped next to him, both leaning on the headboard.

They didn´t know what to talk about and so Frankie just put her arm around her brother´s shoulders. As unusual as it was for them, he leaned against her and sometime she realized that he had fallen asleep again. She observed him with a sad smile. Now he looked so peaceful.

###

When Grace arrived at school Zoe was happy to see her. She had been occupied with apartment hunting the whole weekend. She greeted her with a kiss before giving her a second look. "Are you ill?"

Grace shook her head and tried to make light of it. "Just haven´t been sleeping well for a few nights."

Zoe made a face. "Oh, poor you, did you miss me?"

Grace had to smile. "You´re ego is far to big, Rivas."

Zoe took her hand and they went to join Maya, Zig and Tiny in time with Tristan. After they greeted each other Tristan got their attention. "We can´t practice today."

"But we haven´t that much time left", Zoe protested.

"Then we might need another place to practice for a few days", Tristan said. He hesitated looking at the wondering faces. Then he sighed. "There are some family issues at Miles´ place."

"But Frankie seemed to be eating alright", Zig said.

Tristan shook his head. He was still a bit shaken by the situation the night before. "It´s not Frankie, it´s Hunter. But I can´t tell you more."

None of them knew how to answer to that. "I´ll ask Simpson later if we can use the gym a few times to practice", Maya finally said.

The others nodded and they started to enter the school when Maya held Tristan back at his arm. "What happened?"

Tristan fought for a moment with himself but he really needed to get it off his chest. "You swear, you won´t tell?"

Maya nodded. Tristan closed his eyes for a second before saying: "Hunter trashed his room." He preferred to leave out that he probably also hit Miles.

Maya was shocked by the news anyway. She needed a few seconds before she could say something. "How are they?"

Tristan shrugged. "They brought him to the hospital last night. Frankie´s with him." He hesitated. "It´s been really hard on Miles."

"Will you see him today?", Maya asked putting her hand on his arm.

Tristan shrugged. "He didn´t answer my text yet."

"Tell him we´ll be there if they need us", Maya said and Tristan nodded.

Right at this moment Lola and Shay joined them. "You already know?", Lola asked having seen their serious faces.

They nodded and Lola sighed. "Frankie texted me in the middle of the night. She´s really worried that they´re keeping him there."

"Maybe that´s what he needs", Maya answered.

"Yeah, we were lucky to get Frankie out of it without rehab", Shay said.

The bell rang. "Tell us, when there´s news", Maya said before they went separate ways.

* * *

 _A/N: If anyone should wonder: This isn´t influenced by the events of the Next Class season. This chapter (and the following one or two) were already written before I watched it._

 _Edit: Sorry, I had to edit a few things. I changed something before uploading today and forgot that I had to change another passage as well._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Sorry for the delay but my stock of chapters already written becomes smaller and I don´t want to use them up before I´ve written more.  
_

* * *

Frankie and Hunter wanted to leave the building for the hospital´s park because Hunter needed some fresh air and their mother hadn´t arrived yet.

They wanted to pass the reception when they saw Miles and their parents in a heated discussion. Frankie pulled her brother back behind a corner.

"Aren´t you even being able to prevent our children to go to the nut house of all places?!", their father said. His face was red with angriness.

"It´s not her who made him that way, it´s you!", Miles yelled back in anger. He was obviously in better shape than the night before.

"Watch your mouth!" His father moved in raising his hand. Miles took a step back. "Or what? You hit me in public?"

That did seem to cool down his father a bit and he stepped back, looking at his ex-wife again. "Just make sure the press doesn´t hear about it."

"Sure, that´s all you care about", Miles snorted, "you´re not even interested in how he´s doing. Or why didn´t you see him while you were waiting here for us? Afraid to be seen in the nut ward?"

Before his father could reply something a man joined them. "Hello, my name is Miller, I´m the social worker here. Is there anything I can help you with? Maybe we should go to my office."

Mr Hollingsworth took a step back raising his hands. "No, thank you." He looked at his watch. "I have an appointment now anyway." Without a further word he left the hospital.

Mrs Hollingsworth was clearly shaken and Mr Miller took her arm. "Why don´t you come with me and we get the two of you a cup of tea?"

Miles had taken a look around and realized that his siblings were there. He looked to his mother. "Just go", he said, "I´ll see after Frankie and Hunter."

Mr Miller led his still shaking mother away and he turned to his siblings. Hunter was in Frankie´s arms drawing shuddering breathes while Frankie had angry tears in her eyes. Without saying a word Miles put his arms around both of them.

Later they were in the twins´ room again. Hunter was in his bed. Frankie was walking up and down in anger. "How can he do this to you?!"

Miles who stood at the food of Hunter´s bed shrugged. "He´s a jerk. What did you expect?"

Frankie stopped with tears in her eyes. "Maybe that he at least appreciates it a bit that Hunter is the only one of us who wanted to see him?"

"It´s okay." It was the first time Hunter said anything since they had seen the argument. He sat up. "I never wanted to know that he used me but he did. And I couldn´t be angry at him. That´s why I was angry at you." He looked to Miles who still had a bruise. "I´m sorry."

Frankie sat on her bed crying. "How can he make us do this to each other?"

Hunter left his bed to sit next to Frankie putting an arm around her. Miles watched them a few seconds before sitting at Frankie´s other side and putting an arm around her as well. He put his hand on Hunter´s neck and they shared a smile when Hunter realized he was forgiven.

That was how their mother found them when she entered the room with Mr Miller. Hunter lifted his head. "I don´t want to see him anymore."

"He´s destroying us", Frankie added.

Mrs Hollingsworth hesitated, but then she nodded. "I know. And I will try to get custody of you." She hesitated again, sharing a look with Mr Miller who still stood at the door. "But it won´t be simple to go to court against him. You will have to testify."

Frankie looked first to Hunter then to Miles then up to their mother. "Whatever it takes to have him out of our lives."

###

Grace sat at the kitchen table and was doing her homework. At least she was trying to. She couldn´t really concentrate. Her mother was baking a cake and she had chosen the kitchen for homework because she had hoped it would calm her down like it did in the past.

When the cake was in the oven her mother sat across from her. "You´re having those visions again." It wasn´t a question.

Grace sighed. "Yes."

"Why didn´t you tell me?"

She pressed her lips together. "I hoped they would go away if I stayed away from the singing. I never should have started with it again anyway."

Her mother watched her. "If you´re meant to have those visions then they would have found their way to you one way or another."

Grace looked on the table. She just didn´t want to deal with this.

"Do you get a grasp of what you see now that you´re older?", her mother asked.

Grace nodded. "It´s as if I´m in the middle of a war. It´s horrible." She stood and went to the counter to lean against it.

Her mother watched her in worry. "We´re going to a vision quest in a few weeks. Maybe you should come with us and talk to a shaman there."

"That would mean getting into all those First Nation stuff", Grace answered, "I don´t want to get into it, I want them just to stop."

Her mother stood and leaned next to her on the counter. "Does Zoe know?"

Grace nodded shortly. "More or less."

"You know that you have a strong-willed young woman at your side, don´t you?"

Grace looked up to her mother in surprise and she smiled. "I´m quite happy with your choice in girlfriend."

Grace nearly had to laugh. "At least half of the school would question my taste."

Her mother shrugged. "I only care about what I see myself."

Grace chuckled. "Me, too."

Her mother chuckled as well but then she became serious and put an arm around Grace. "Please think about it and maybe talk to Zoe. Your father, your sister and I for sure will support you if you decide to take that road. And now you should go upstairs and get some sleep. I´ll write an excuse for your missed homework."

Grace gave her mother a grateful smile.

###

Hunter would stay in the hospital for a few days. He didn´t even fight it. But Frankie was back home and the next day Miles and her were back at school as well.

When they arrived at the stair in front of the school Lola and Shay were waiting for them. They hugged Frankie right away. Miles was watching them for a second before Lola looked up and pulled him into the hug. That was the moment when Zoe, Grace and Tristan came by. Tristan didn´t need an invitation to put one arm around Miles and the other one around Lola.

Zoe and Grace hesitated. Zoe still wasn´t sure if she was welcome and Grace took a moment to watch Tristan and Miles sharing a smile and Frankie having her eyes closed laying in their arms. She put down her bag and wanted to pull Zoe with her when right at this moment Zig and Maya were there and happily pulled them with themselves to join in the group hug. Jonah was with them as well. Tiny, too but he hesitated for a moment until Lola looked up and smiled at him. He stepped forward to put his arms around Grace and Zig.

They didn´t care about the looks of the other students. They were whispering. Words like flashmob and nut cases were being said. Damon elbowed one of his friends for one of those remarks. "You just wish that someone would hug you like that."

They went up the stairs and Damon turned around to look at them. Seeing how they separated slowly taking their bags and slowly walking towards the school talking. Frankie looked up and met his eyes. They shared a smile. Frankie was happy to be back.

###

On her way to lunch Frankie met Damon. "That was quite a show this morning", he said falling in step besides her.

She smiled, still feeling some of the warmth. "It´s good to have great friends like them."

He nodded. "How is your brother?"

Frankie wasn´t surprised. She already knew that Hunter being hospitalized was all over school by now. "Hunter is still in hospital but better." She hesitated. "Want to eat lunch together?" She met his eyes and he nodded. "Sure."

When they entered the caf her friends had already pulled together three tables like every day. But Frankie just waved at them while they took their food and went for the parlour.

"I don´t think Frankie hanging out with him is good news", Zoe said.

"Damon´s okay", Zig said.

Zoe gave him a doubtful gaze and he shrugged. "He´s the one who made me stop the gang stuff."

"He´s not more dangerous than Zig is", Maya said slipping her hand in his while they shared a smile before she looked at Zoe again, "and anyway, it doesn´t seem like she´s dating him."

"Not yet", Shay said with a grin.

"Who´s not dating yet?", Miles asked while putting his tray on the table next to Tristan. He sat and while Lola answered. "Frankie and Damon."

Miles needed a moment to remember the guy Winston had accused of kissing Frankie. He wouldn´t have thought that he would be the kind of guy Frankie would go for but then he shrugged. "At least he doesn´t want 10000 bucks of her."

Tristan was happy that he had his good natured grin back. Then Miles turned his head to meet Tristan´s eyes. They shared a smile before Miles took a key out of his pocket and held it out to Tristan under the table. "Mom´s allowed for you to come practicing even if we´re out."

It surprised Tristan that Miles did even think of it with all the mess going on. But he took the key with a grateful smile touching Miles´ hand for a moment. "Tell thanks to your mom." Miles nodded and Tristan pocketed the key. When his hand was free again, Miles took it in his under the table.

Surprised Tristan looked down at their hands and then back up to Miles´ eyes. But he didn´t dare asking.

Miles got distracted by Jonah who was sitting on his other side and wanted to know how Hunter was doing. But that didn´t prevent him from keeping Tristan´s hand in his.

"Better", he answered Jonah´s question.

Jonah lowered his voice. "I heard a rumor that he´s in psychiatry."

Miles sighed, hesitating a moment. Then he nodded. "But we hope to get him outa there in a few days."

"Is he in the open ward?", Jonah asked and Miles nodded again.

Jonah hesitated. "I don´t know him that well, but do you think I can visit him?"

Miles shrugged. "Just try."

###

Zoe and Grace were sitting at a table in front of the school. "Is it okay to sleep at your place tonight?", Zoe asked.

Grace hesitated and Zoe looked up. "You didn´t want me to spend the night since... that night. Is it because we did..."

Grace grinned. "Of course not."

"You need more space?", Zoe guessed. Grace shook her head biting her lip.

Now Zoe was worried. "Is it something about me?" Their eyes met. Finally Grace sighed and relaxed. "The nightmares aren´t going away."

Zoe was taken aback. "And you´re telling me that now?! Why didn´t you tell me earlier?"

Grace shrugged. "You would have wanted to stay over and hold my hand all the time?"

Zoe hit the table with her flat hand. "For sure would have! I´m not leaving you alone with this!"

That brought an amused smile to Grace´s lips. "Still a drama queen."

"And you don´t trust me!", Zoe fired back.

Grace became serious. "I do. It´s just there are some things I have to get through by myself."

"And how do you plan to make them stop?", Zoe asked.

Grace didn´t answer immediately. "I don´t know", she finally admitted and sighed. "My mom wants me to see a shaman when they´re going to a vision quest meeting in a few weeks."

Zoe frowned. "Vision quest?"

Grace gave her a weak smile. "Ritual for initiation."

"Then why don´t you do that?", Zoe asked.

Grace shrugged. "It´d mean to get involved in all the ritual stuff."

"And that would be bad?"

Grace hesitated. "It´s just that I never felt good about it because of those visions, I guess."

Zoe took Grace´s hand across the table and weaved her fingers through Grace´s meeting her gaze. "We can do this together."

Grace looked at their connected hands and then smiled at Zoe. "If I decide to do it."

"But you won´t do it without me, will you?"

Grace´s gave her a crooked smile. "No."

Zoe returned the smile likewise. "Good. Cause I wouldn´t let you." Their eyes met intensively. Zoe hesitated a moment. "Because I love you."

Grace didn´t even hesitate. "Me, too." Zoe couldn´t describe the feelings that were washing over her. She never expected it to feel so good to hear these words. She didn´t now what to say but she didn´t have to because Grace could see everything without words. And Grace knew her mother was right. Zoe was a good partner at her side.

###

Hunter was staring at the wall in his hospital room. He still didn´t feel good about having to stay here. But better than hurting other people. When he heard the door he turned his head expecting his family. He was surprised when Jonah entered the room with a smile. "Hey, can I come in?"

Hunter shrugged. "Okay."

Jonah put a bag on the bed and started to empty it. "Chocolate always helps - just don´t let the eating disorder people see it. And here are some video game magazines. I would have brought games but I thought they might be forbidden in here."

Hunter took a look at one of the magazines then looked up at Jonah who had put the bag down on the floor and taken his guitar off his back to sit down on the chair by the bed. "Thanks."

There was a silence for a few seconds. "Sorry, for the invasion", Jonah then said, "but when Miles told me that you´re not in the closed ward I thought I´d come by." He hesitated. "I know how it is to be in here and how good it is to have some company."

That got him a crooked smile of Hunter. "Thanks for coming." It felt good to know that he wasn´t the only one who found himself in rehab.

Jonah took a card game out of his pocket. "I hope you´re up to a game that doesn´t have keys", he joked.

Hunter put the chocolate and the magazines aside. "Sure." Jonah slipped closer with his chair and started to deal out the cards.


	17. Chapter 17

On Friday they were practicing at Hollingsworth manor when word came in that Hunter would be home by evening. Lola shared Frankie´s message with all of them. Zig also got a text from Frankie and used a break to call Maya. He came back with a big grin.

Later when they prepared to leave the bell rang and Zig beat Tristan to the door. It was Maya with some of Zig´s kitchen tools. Right behind her was Tiny.

Zig greeted his girlfriend with a kiss while Tristan looked from one to the other in wonder. "What do you intend to do with these?" He pointed at the kitchen tools.

He got a big grin from Zig, while the newcomers entered the house. "Cook."

"Here?", Tristan asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Zig shrugged good-naturedly. "Frankie cancelled dinner because she wanted to stay with Hunter. So I thought we´d bring dinner to her." He looked at Maya. "Did you text the others?"

She nodded. "Lola and Shay will come. Jonah and Grace didn´t answer yet and Zoe is here already."

"Do Miles and Frankie know you´re here?", Tristan asked.

"It´s a surprise", Zig said with a cheeky grin.

Tristan didn´t know what to make of it. He still felt responsible with having been entrusted with the key. "You can´t just invade in here."

Maya took his hand. "Tris, look. They had a hard week and we just want them to feel good. You don´t really think we´re not welcome?"

It took Tristan a moment but then he relaxed and smiled. "No."

Zig put a hand on Tristan´s shoulder. "Right, man."

Maya, Zig and Tiny disappeared in the living room and Tristan heard them talking to Zoe. He crossed his arms smiling. He was happy to be part of this group.

###

Later Maya and Zig stood in the kitchen. By now everyone besides the Hollingsworths was there. Tiny joined them in the kitchen leaning against the counter. "So does anyone now, why Grace looks like hell?"

Maya shrugged. "She brushed me off when I tried to talk to her." She obviously wasn´t happy about it.

"I didn´t see her without Zoe around in a while", Zig said.

"Well, she´s now", Tiny said, "but I already tried."

Zig took a towel and cleaned off his hands. Then he looked at Tiny. "You take over here. I´ll talk to her."

"Wait!", Maya said in horror, "you can´t leave us alone now. Dinner will be a disaster!"

Zig just smiled amused and kissed her. "I´m sure you´re doing fine but I´ll send Lola in to help you if I see her." Then he left the kitchen.

Maya looked to Tiny. "Tell me, you know what to do."

Tiny didn´t look like it.

###

Grace sat alone on the couch. It was obvious that she was tired. But she had come in hope that spending time with her friends would get her mind off the nightmares and maybe a night of undisturbed sleep.

"And here we have Grace Cardinal who looks like death herself." Zig joined her on the couch with a cheeky grin. "Let me guess. Your girlfriend turned out to be a mysterious creature that sucks out your energy."

"Funny, Novak", she replied with a weak grin.

Zig was still grinning. "Well, we are a bit worried and already thinking of getting an exorcist." Now he became serious. "So maybe you should spare us the trouble and tell us what´s really going on."

Grace sighed. "Sleeping trouble and nightmares."

"Anything we can help you with?", Zig asked.

She shook her head. And that´s when she made her decision. She was sick of feeling helpless and making her friends worry. Time to do something about it. "I´m going to a First Nations meeting in a few weeks. Hope that´ll help."

"If you want us to come with you...", Zig started but she shook her head. "My family and Zoe are coming."

The cheeky grin returned on Zig´s face. "Never thought you´d get that close."

Grace just shrugged with a smile. "You just never knew how to handle her to bring the best out in her." Her eyes wandered to Zoe who was talking to Tristan a few feet away. As if she felt Grace´s gaze she looked up and smiled at her before going back to talking to Tristan.

Zig had followed the exchange with his eyes. "So I guess being in a relationship isn´t as hard as you thought."

Now Grace grinned even if it was a tired one. "Yeah, we work pretty fine, I guess." Again her eyes met Zoe´s.

On the other side of the room Zoe smiled at Grace again. Tristan grinned at her. "You´re so in love with her."

Zoe smiled. "Yeah, best thing that happened to me in quite a while."

"ZIG!", Maya called urgently from the kitchen right at this moment. Zig gave Grace an apologetic smile and made a beeline to the kitchen.

Tristan followed him a little worried that they burned down the kitchen. He still felt a bit responsible for letting them in.

Zoe took the chance to join Grace again. "Did you tell him?", she asked.

Grace smiled. "Yeah." She let her head sink on the backrest of the couch, closing her eyes tiredly. She opened them again, when she felt Zoe slipping an arm around her. "I told him, that I´ll go to the meeting."

Zoe sat up. "You will?"

Grace nodded and Zoe was relieved. "That´s good. I don´t like seeing you like this."

Grace gave her a weak smile. "I think I´ll get some rest till dinner."

Zoe started to move away. "I can bring you to a guest room."

Grace shook her head. "Right here is fine." She closed her eyes and Zoe slipped next to her again, leaning her head on the backrest as well and closing he eyes. Without realizing it she fell asleep as well.

###

Zig was running through the kitchen getting the situation under control. "All of you, since when can´t you even cook pasta without burning it?"

"Well, we were concentrating on the more difficult things", Maya defended them.

Zig sighed and run to the oven whose alarm went off at that moment. He nearly threw Tiny off his feet. "Tristan, Tiny - I love you guys, but get out of here. I can´t have you standing in my way right now! Lola, Maya, do you know where the oven cloths are?"

While the girls started looking for the oven cloths, Tiny and Tristan looked at each other and Tiny shrugged. "The chef has spoken. Let´s get outa here."

They went to the living room and first were met by the sight of Grace and Zoe sleeping. Jonah and Shay were talking on the other side of the room.

Tristan sighed. "Aren´t they cute?"

Tiny grinned. "Their backs will ache like hell later."

"Maybe we should wake them", Tristan said.

"Better not", Tiny replied, "I think Grace could need some sleep."

Tristan knew what he meant. He wasn´t close with Grace but he had two eyes. "I´ll get them a blanket", he decided and left the room.

When he came back Tiny sat on the backrest and watched him covering the two girls with a blanket.

###

The Hollingsworth siblings sat with their mom in the car in silence. Everyone was deep in his own thoughts. Hunter looked out of the window. He had been happy to leave the hospital, but it wasn´t without conditions. He would have to got to further counselling sessions and take part in an anti aggression course. He also got some meds he was told to take when he had problems keeping his anger in check.

When they arrived home they were surprised to find that the whole musical group had taken over the house. Tiny was first to meet them. "Hey. We heard that Hunter´s coming home and thought we´d surprise you with dinner."

Frankie and Miles shared a grin. They looked at their mother for approval. Mrs Hollingsworth just smiled. She already knew that their friends were the best medicine for her children. "Just go ahead", she said, "I´m in my room." She put a hand on Hunter´s shoulder for a moment then made her way upstairs.

By now the others had realized they were home and Jonah, Shay, Lola and Maya piled into the entrance welcoming them.

"Hey, how are you?", Shay asked.

Hunter just shrugged. "Okay." He was overwhelmed by the attention. He thought that they would look at him like the creep he was but there were only smiling faces. But anyway... "I think I´ll get my stuff upstairs."

"I´ll help you", Jonah offered before anyone else could.

Hunter nodded. Jonah wasn´t one of those who asked too many questions. They took his bags and went upstairs while Miles and Frankie entered the living room surrounded by their friends.

Upstairs Hunter stopped dead in track in front of his room. He hadn´t thought about how it would look. Jonah seemed to guess his thoughts. "I know what a trashed life looks like", he said, "but if you want to, I can wait here."

Hunter put his hand on the doorknob. "No, it´s okay." Entering with Jonah felt much better than to have to do it alone.

He entered the room and took in the damage that was done. He gulped. He had asked his family to leave it as it was and it was worse than he remembered it.

Jonah stepped in after him and took a look around. "This screams for a fresh start", he finally said.

Hunter turned to him not knowing what he meant. Jonah shrugged. "Time to throw away all the old stuff, get a make over for the whole room."

Hunter let his eyes wander through the room and finally nodded. "Sounds good."

Jonah grinned. "So, there is no better time than now. Let´s get some trash bags and start."

That sounded good to Hunter. Sleeping in the room like this would be too creepy.


	18. Chapter 18

Tristan and Miles were sitting on the couch talking. "How was your appointment with the lawyer yesterday?", Miles asked.

Tristan shrugged not liking the topic. "My father did most of the talking. The lawyer already knew the files anyway."

"Winston said the first hearing is in two weeks", Miles said, "that´s the week after the premier."

"Yeah, at least the musical will be still going for three weekends - keeps my mind of the mess." He looked down at the hand that had sneaked in his and smiled. It started to feel so natural again. He raised his eyes to meet Miles´ and for a moment they were caught there.

But before anything else could happen, Hunter and Jonah passed the couch carrying bags and boxes.

Miles looked at them not being able to make sense of it. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up my room", Hunter said.

"Now?" Miles sounded surprised. "Dinner will be ready in a while."

Hunter shrugged. "I want to get done with it."

Miles let go of Tristan´s hand with apologetic smile and rose. "Want me to help then?", Miles asked.

"Me, too", Tristan offered.

Hunter looked from one to the other. "Tris´s already seen it", Miles said in a low voice. He met Hunter´s eyes. "I called him Sunday night." He didn´t need to tell his brother, why. Hunter understood. He finally shrugged. "Okay."

On the way up they ran into Frankie and Shay who offered their help as well and somehow Hunter didn´t even care anymore that Shay would see it, too. It was the past. It just needed to get cleaned out. And that´s what they did.

With the six of them they got the things done in no time. They threw away what was broken, packed in boxes, what Hunter didn´t need anymore and cleaned the room afterwards. Finally Tristan took a seat on the bed. "You should paint the walls, y´know", he said to Hunter, "I mean, like you did with the set."

"That would be great", Frankie said.

Hunter just shrugged but then his eyes wandered through the room and in his head some ideas started to form.

"FOOD!", they heard Tiny call from downstairs and happily they piled out of the room. Tristan and Hunter were the last ones. "Are you coming?", Tristan asked.

Hunter hesitated. But then he nodded. Time for a new start.

"So, how are you doing?", Tristan asked while they left the room.

Hunter gave him a crooked smile. "Fine, right now." It was the truth and Tristan was happy for him. Miles and Frankie had waited for them. Hearing the last sentence, they shared a smile before they made their way downstairs together.

But when they entered the living room it was Frankie who stopped dead in track. The others had set the family table. Miles understood right away and put an arm around her shoulders. "We can eat on the couch", he offered.

But Frankie shook her head determined. She looked to Hunter who put a hand on her arm in support. "It´s not a family dinner", she said straightening. "Let´s do it." She separated from her brothers and went to the table to sit next to Lola who put a hand on her shoulder with a smile. Hunter took the chair on her other side.

And soon they were eating, chatting and laughing around the table. They didn´t even realize Mrs Hollingsworth coming down the stairs watching them. Hunter between his friends. Frankie finally at the table again she couldn´t eat at in a while.

When she went into the kitchen to get something out of the fridge Zig saw her. "You can eat with us, Mrs H.", he offered, "it´s your food anyway."

She looked at her children unsure but Frankie smiled at her and she got herself a plate from the kitchen while the teens already made some space at the table and Maya brought another chair.

With Mrs Hollingsworth present they weren´t as loud as before but it didn´t keep them from having fun.

Finally Maya got their attention. "We still have a lot of tickets to sell but the school is already plastered in posters, social media, too. We maybe should make an announcement."

"How about a flashmob?", Zoe suggested, "we could sing one of the songs in the hallways and post a video of it."

That lead to another buzz around the table and they decided that besides the dress rehearsal on Sunday they would need the rest of the day to prepare for a flashmob. But even if it meant more work to do they all were totally excited about it.

Later Mrs Hollingsworth retreated to her room after even giving them the permission for a party as long as they wouldn´t invite anymore people. Excited most of them piled out to the pool area where Lola and Tiny got the music going.

Only Zig and Maya wanted to stay inside to clean up but Miles sent them out. He wanted to be alone with Tristan for a while. That´s why they did the cleaning together. They could hear the music from outside and were in a good mood while working.

"Count on Zoe to come up with something like a flashmob", Tristan said while cleaning the table with a rug.

"Yeah, she´s full of surprises", Miles grinned cheekily.

"She even told me that I don´t know what I miss if I don´t go for girls", Tristan said grinning likewise. The table was clean and he went for the kitchen to drop off the rug.

Miles laughed. "Sounds like her." He switched off the main light now that they were finished leaving them in the half darkness only with the lights coming from the party outside. He leaned on the table grinning at Tristan like a little boy when he came back from the kitchen, remembering how Tristan had tried to have Maya play his fake girlfriend in Paris. "Maybe you should go for Maya again. Last time you tried wasn´t very successful."

"She´d call a doctor." Tristan grinned good-naturedly slowly crossing the few feet that separated him from Miles. When Tristan was close enough Miles took his hand. Their eyes met intensely, the atmosphere bringing back memories of their magic moment in the thunderstorm. And Miles couldn´t imagine any better words. "Come any closer and I´ll kiss you", he said with a small smile.

Tristan felt the same wave of warmth and electricity wash over him as in the thunderstorm. He squeezed Miles´ hand. "Go ahead."

More wasn´t needed. Miles put his free hand in Tristan´s neck bringing their lips together. They separated for a moment and met each others eyes but then they returned to kissing more passionately than before.

###

Hunter stood at the window of his room watching everyone dancing in the pool area. He was surprised to feel the wish to go downstairs to join them - at least in some way - and he decided to go with it.

When he wanted to enter the living room he stopped in the open door. There were two people making out on the couch. He needed a second to recognize Miles and Tristan in the semi darkness.

He shook his head with a grin and closed the door quietly. Fortunately there was more than one way out to the pool area. He stepped outside and took a look around. There were some deckchairs right in front of the living room entrance. Perfect. He´d be in a dark corner so no one would realize he was there and he could prevent people from going in.

Hunter sat there without anyone realizing his presence and watched them dancing and having fun. It was kind of his way of taking part in it. It was new to him to feel welcome and he enjoyed feeling it.

He only saw Frankie coming when she was a few feet away. Obviously she wanted to go inside to get something. But she was happy when she recognized him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She flopped down on the deckchair besides his. "I mean, why don´t you join us?"

Hunter just gave her a look and she sighed amused. "You´re still not into it but... you like watching us?"

Hunter nodded and she smiled. "That´s fine." She rose to her feet and made a move for the door.

"You shouldn´t go in there", he stopped her.

She looked at him in wonder. "Didn´t Miles and Tristan clean up everything?" Then it dawned on her and she started to grin. "Oh."

Hunter gave her a crooked grin. Frankie sat down again. "Are you keeping watch?"

Hunter shrugged with a small grin. "This place is just perfect. No one could see me here and bother me to join you."

Frankie made herself comfortable on the deckchair and for a while they watched their friends in silence. "We wouldn´t have made it without them", Frankie finally said.

"Yeah", Hunter said.

Frankie turned her head to him. "Do you like them?"

Hunter smiled. "I guess."

They had just returned their eyes on their friends when the door opened and Miles and Tristan stepped outside holding hands. They were surprised to find the twins out in the dark but they were greeted with a grin from Frankie and a half hearted scowl from Hunter.

"Hey, guys the music´s over there", Miles said grinning.

"You sure you should be the one saying that?", Hunter answered.

Miles shrugged good-naturedly and shared a smile with Tristan. They obviously both were too happy to be embarrassed. Then Tristan pulled Miles towards their friends. Laughing they joined the dancing, kissing from time to time. Zoe jumped Tristan´s back when she saw them and he fought her off laughing.

A new song started - a slow one and Frankie sat up. "I so love this song." She closed her eyes listening to it for a moment. Then she opened them and held her hand out to Hunter and he took it in his. Frankie smiled. Now they both closed their eyes listening to the music. To Hunter´s surprise he enjoyed the closeness. Frankie opened her eyes again watching her brother tenderly. She couldn´t say how happy she was about the new closeness to her twin.

When the song ended Frankie stood and reached with her hands for him. "Come on, trust me." And Hunter didn´t know why it was as simple as in this moment but he followed her to their friends. Jonah saw them and put an arm around his shoulders making it easy for him to join them without them making a fuss about it.

###

Later Miles joined Hunter who was sitting on the edge of the pool while their friends were dancing around them.

"You let your boyfriend dance with you ex-girlfriend?", Hunter asked amused pointing with his head to Tristan an Zoe.

Miles grinned. "Yeah, Grace was tired and Zoe needed a new victim."

They watched their friends in silence for a while. Hunter didn´t look at him when he spoke. "Thanks for stopping me on Sunday."

Miles smiled putting an arm around his shoulders. He didn´t know what to say but he didn´t need to. Hunter looked at him from down below and smiled.

A few feet away Grace sat on a deckchair. Tiny sat down besides her feet. "Tired?"

She nodded. "Haven´t been sleeping well in a while."

"Want me to drive you home?", he offered.

She shook her head looking at Zoe and their friends dancing. "It´s nice here."

Lola waved for Tiny to come and Grace grinned. "I smell new love."

Tiny hit her leg playfully before becoming more serious. "She´s more like the little sister I´ve never had."

Grace grinned. "Then you should be a nice big brother and go dance with your little sister."

"You sure?", he asked.

She nodded and he went to join Lola. Grace had a smug grin on her face watching Lola grabbing Tiny´s hands. "Little sister, yeah, right", she mumbled. Then she let herself sink into the deckchair and closed her eyes, listening to the music and the laughing.

A few feet away Tristan let Jonah take over dancing with Zoe and looked around for Miles. He saw him with Hunter still sitting on the edge of the pool and decided to leave them to themselves. That´s why he went to the table where Maya was sitting taking a rest and a lemonade.

He joined her and she smiled at him. "Soo?"

He hit her arm. "You were right all along if that´s what you want to hear."

She grinned from one ear to the other. Then she put a hand on his arm. "I´m really happy for you."

They shared a smile till Zig arrived at the table and put down a new bottle of lemonade. "I think Grace fell asleep", he said pointing at her, "I`ll bring her to one of the guestrooms."

He went over to Grace and sat at her side to touch her shoulder. "Hey, sleepyhead. We have to get you upstairs."

Grace blinked half awake and Zig smiled. "Come on."

###

Later after Grace was put to bed where Zoe joined her, ignoring the whistles of the others, everyone was getting ready to leave as well.

Miles sneaked his arms around Tristan from behind. "You can stay, if you want to." Before Tristan could answer Miles let go of him and made him turn around. "But Mom insists on you sleeping in the guestroom", he explained, "seems she saw us."

Tristan felt a tinge of disappointment. But what could he have expected with Miles´ mother present anyway? "No prob", he answered with a smile.

Miles took his hand. "Then care to stay the whole weekend? I mean only if you want to." Miles looked unsure. But the answer was a kiss which he happily reciprocated.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Tristan went through the corridor to the bathroom. Suddenly someone came from behind hitting his back. "Don´t tell me you slept in a guestroom?", Zoe asked.

She was in a bright mood and Tristan hit her arm playfully. "You, my dear, should be happy that Mrs H. doesn´t know, that the two of you slept in the same room."

Zoe shrugged. "We just slept anyway."

Tristan´s eyebrows hit the hairline. "No shit. And that´s why you are in such a good mood?"

Zoe grinned. "Yeah, because she finally slept a night through. And you´re just jealous because we slept together and you didn´t. You should have just sneaked to his room."

Tristan became serious. "It came to my mind", he admitted, "but I didn´t dare."

Zoe hit his shoulder with a smile. "Well there is always another night." Then she measured the distance to the bathroom door without drawing Tristan´s attention to it. "And now, who´s last at the bathroom has to go to the one downstairs." Laughing she started to run.

It took him only a second to follow her with a laugh. He grabbed her. "That´s unfair." "It´s not", Zoe answered getting free and jumping to the door. But Tristan was a second ahead of her and now they fought for the door laughing like little kids.

Miles came upstairs and watched them with a good-naturedly grin. He crossed his arms. "You know that we have five bath rooms, don´t you?"

###

When Frankie came downstairs her family, Tristan and Zoe were eating a late breakfast. At the table. After last night she really thought she could do it but know she stopped without them seeing her and watched them. They were in good mood but it still looked more like family dinner than the night before.

She didn´t realize that Grace was there before she put a hand on Frankie´s shoulder. Grace had already guessed that the dinners at Zig´s were about her. "Hey", she said, "I´m starving. Come on, before the pack ate everything."

She smiled at Frankie wanting to make it easy on her. And it helped a lot to know that she wouldn´t have to join the table alone. Grace let go of her shoulder and held out her hand with a grin. "After you, miss."

Frankie smiled and then without thinking about it, she went to the table with Grace right behind her. Without further ado she sat next to Hunter and got herself some cereals. While her family tried not to be too obviously happy about that, Grace took the place next to Zoe and smiled at her. Zoe still was as happy as earlier this morning and took her hand for a moment.

Then Grace went for the food while Tristan broke the silence by planning what they needed to bring to school for the flashmob to happen.

Miles leaned back with his bowl of cornflakes in his hand watching his boyfriend´s energetic discussion with the others. It felt good to have him back in his life. And it felt weird at the same time. A week ago he thought his whole life was falling apart and now they sat here together. Hunter now was discussing with Tristan which element of the set they could use in the flashmob. It´s as if his breakdown was needed to finally let them start to heal. They still had work to do but now they all were on the same road.

His bowl was empty and Miles put it on the table. Tristan looked at him with a smile and took his hand to weave their fingers together.

They looked up when Grace´s phone beeped. She read the message and looked up to her friends. "Zig´s asking if we´re still coming for dinner." Her eyes rested on Frankie now. But Frankie didn´t know what to say because she hadn´t thought about it yet.

"The counsellor said that you should take small steps", her mother said, "maybe you start eating with us from time to time."

Zoe looked to Grace finally realizing what had been going on with Frankie. Mrs Hollingsworth saw it as well - realizing that they obviously hadn´t known before. "I´m sorry, Frankie", she said dismayed, "I thought they knew."

Frankie swallowed and Grace raised motioning Zoe to come with her. Tristan wanted to get up as well but Frankie shook her head. "No, stay", she said and they sat down again. She took a breath feeling tears coming to her eyes. "All of you helped me get through this even if you didn´t know." She looked at Zoe and Grace. "So, just keep it to yourself."

Grace gave Frankie a crooked smile. "It´s not as if we didn´t already guess that dinner at Zig´s is about you."

"And thanks to you we got to enjoy Zig´s cooking skills whenever we wanted", Zoe added with a smile, "would be a pity to give up on that by the way."

"It´s been nice to eat with all you crazy people", Grace added with a grin.

Frankie smiled relieved. "Thank you."

"So, how about we take it slow now", Miles said, "and later we make Zig cook for us just for fun, once a week or something."

"Sounds great", Grace said.

"We can´t have Zig miss us anyway", Zoe said.

"What would the poor guy do without us", Tristan said.

"Then we´d just need someone who pays for it", Frankie said with a smile and looked to her mother.

Mrs Hollingsworth smiled as well. "Don´t worry about that." Then she rose to her feet and started to clean the table.

Frankie took her phone. "I text Zig that we´re coming." She looked up to the others. "Who´s in?"

"I am", Tristan said.

Zoe shook her head. "Still apartment hunting."

"And I still need to get some sleep to be ready for tomorrow", Grace explained, "but maybe I´ll come on short notice."

While the older teens stood and started cleaning the table, Hunter and Frankie were still on their chairs. Frankie wanted to start writing when she heard Hunter clearing his throat. She looked up. "Maybe... I mean...", he stopped looking for words.

Frankie smiled. "I tell Zig that you´re coming."

Hunter smiled and Frankie wrote: "Me, M, T and H are coming, G maybe. :) CU". Happily she pressed 'Send'.

###

Later Zoe and Grace were on their way to leave when they passed Frankie. Zoe and Grace exchanged a look and Grace pointed to the door. "I guess, I´ll be waiting outside. Bye, Frankie."

Frankie said goodbye as well and then turned to Zoe. She didn´t really know what to expect of her.

Zoe hesitated a moment. "Thanks for trusting me", she finally said.

"Well, it´s been actually my mom", Frankie said, "but I guess it´s save with you, isn´t it?"

Zoe nodded. "Sure."

Frankie gave her a weak smile. "See you tomorrow then."

Zoe nodded and passed her. Frankie called after her and she turned around. Now Frankie had a real smile on her face. "Good luck with apartment hunting.

Zoe reciprocated the smile. "Thank you."

###

Tristan and Miles sat on the couch in the living room and were playing a game. They were having fun trying to knock the controller out of each other´s hands. They only stopped when Tristan was on top of Miles trying to get his controller and their eyes met. The controller fell on the couch forgotten, when Miles got his hand in Tristan´s neck to kiss him.

They came back to reality when Frankie cleared her throat. "You know, there are things you don´t want to see your brother doing", she said.

Miles grinned. "Aren´t girls kinda into watching that?"

Frankie rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

Miles just grinned at her then he looked back at Tristan. "Maybe we should move this to a more private place."

Tristan rose. "Fine with me."

They both and disappeared out of the room. Frankie shook her head in amusement. But then a sad smile appeared on her face. Not everyone of them was getting a second chance. She sighed. Time to move on.

###

Miles and Tristan were on Miles´ bed making out till Miles drew back panting. Tristan didn´t know what to make of it when Miles lay back on the bed closing his eyes to catch his breath.

"Why...", Tristan started. He didn´t know how to ask.

Miles sat up a bit. "Just a little exhausted..."

Tristan still wasn´t sure. "You don´t think I´m cross because of Yates?"

"No", Miles said confidently. Tristan could see that the thought hadn´t even crossed his mind. Miles was searching for words. "Been an overwhelming week", he finally explained.

That was something Tristan could comprehend. He was relieved and got closer to Miles with a smile to put his arm around him. "Maybe we should just take a nap then."

Miles was happy to comply. He lay down as well and closed his eyes while putting a hand on Tristan´s arm. Soon they were both asleep.

###

Grace was sitting on her bed pondering. She didn´t know why but after she slept through the night without any nightmares she felt at peace with the decision she made the evening before.

The spur of the moment made her open her notebook and start a research on the First Nation traditions. Even though it´s always been there - as much as she tried to shut it out - now a whole new world opened in front of her.

Finally she put the notebook aside and went downstairs in search for her mother. She found her in the living room. "Can I ask you some things about the First Nations?"

Her mother was obviously happy to hear that. She put her sewing kit aside. "Of course. Come, sit down with me." And Grace did right that.

###

In the evening Miles stood with Tristan at the front door calling for Frankie.

"Give me a minute!", she called back.

"We´re waiting at the car", Miles answered and the two of them went outside where they leaned against the car. Becoming bored after a few seconds Tristan tried to tickle Miles and soon they were in a little scuffle.

They only separated when they heard steps and both looked up surprised to see Hunter besides Frankie. Tristan was the first to grin. "Seems like Zig has used his absolutely unique magical ingredient not even you can resist", he said to Hunter which got him a scowl.

Miles grinned as well. "Okay, guys, get in."

On their way Grace texted Tristan to pick her up and they made a detour to get her. At Tiny´s and Zig´s place they got off the car and while everyone else went to the door Miles held Hunter back. "You have your meds with you, don´t you? I mean... just in case."

For a moment Hunter was pissed. But he calmed down fast and nodded. He put his hand on his pocket. "They´re here. Mom made sure I have them with me."

Miles nodded. "Good." He turned around to go for the house but Hunter called after him. "Are you really that afraid that I blow up again?"

Miles turned to him. "Yes", he said honestly.

It was then that Hunter realized how much he had frightened his brother by it. He swallowed. "I won´t..."

But Miles shook his head. "You can´t promise that."

"But I feel okay now", Hunter said.

"We have to see him at court", Miles said. Hunter bit his lip. Miles watched him. "Just... promise to take the meds when you need´em and that you call me or Franks or any of those guys." He pointed at the house. "Don´t... try to do this on your own."

Miles held his brother´s gaze till Hunter gave a short nod. "'kay", he said in a low voice.

Miles relaxed and even gave him a weak smile. "Well then it´s time to have you introduced to our secret dinner circle."

Hunter smiled relieved and together they went for the door.

* * *

 _A/N: Starting next week I probably will have less time for writing and updating. So I might not be able to update twice a week. That doesn´t mean I will drop this - I have far too much fun in writing this. :)_


	20. Chapter 20

When Tristan and Miles came downstairs the next morning Zoe, Maya and Zig were already waiting in the living room. Mrs Hollingsworth had let them in.

Miles let himself fall on the couch and Tristan sat beside him more slowly. "So, where´s everyone else?", Miles asked.

"Well, Tiny´s picking up Lola and Shay", Maya said.

"Grace wants to sleep in", Zoe explained, "she´s coming later."

Tristan put his phone where he had saved his notes for the flashmob on the couch. "No sense to start this before everyone is here. So any other pressing news since Friday night?"

"Well, I will need some people to help me with moving a week or two after the last show", Zoe said, "cause... I have an apartment." She was really happy about it.

Maya put a hand on her shoulder. "That´s so great."

Zoe smiled. "Yeah. I´m so happy when I don´t have to deal with my mom anymore."

"You so have to let me help you with the decoration", Tristan said.

Zoe gave him a grin. "Sure."

"So if we help, will there be a housewarming party?", Zig asked.

"Only if I get the best chef in town to cook for it", she said with a grin.

"Well I might have to ask my time schedule if I´m still free but I´ll do what I can", Zig answered with a grin of his own.

Zoe put on a face. "Who said that I was talking about you?"

Zig hit her shoulder playfully. "Got me." They grinned at each other.

"So when do you go furniture shopping?", Tristan asked.

"Maybe Tuesday evening", Zoe answered, "if I get to put together a list till then."

While Zoe told them details about her new apartment Zig got out his phone and answered a few messages via Facerange. Finally he looked up. "So did anyone of you have lessons with this Yates guy who´s been at Degrassi last year?", Zig asked out of nowhere.

Suddenly there was a deadly silence which confused Zig. "I mean it was all over Facerange..." He observed his friends who avoided looking at each other. At last his eyes were on Maya. "What´s the matter?", he asked more her than the rest of them.

Maya looked up. "It´s not my story to tell, okay? Maybe we should just... change the subject?"

Zig frowned. "Shit, he didn´t do something to anyone of you, did he?" He took another look around.

Miles had his hand on Tristan´s shoulder and something clicked in Zig´s head. "The hearing at court you´re going to is not about him, is it?", he asked Tristan.

Maya put a hand on Zig´s shoulder. "We should really change the subject", she urged him.

Zig looked at her. He still had a thousand questions but he was ready to let it go for her. He put his hand on her´s. "Okay."

There was a silence for a few seconds then Tristan sighed and looked up. "It is, the hearing, about him."

Zig leaned forward to meet Tristan´s eyes. "Fuck."

Then the door opened and Frankie and Hunter entered with the rest of their friends minus Grace. While Tristan got his phone and they started discussing what needed to be done that day Zig couldn´t get the news out of his head.

Finally they were done and Hunter raised his hand. "I´m painting my room today..." He hesitated because he didn´t know how to ask for help.

"Need help?", Jonah asked. Hunter nodded and Jonah smiled. "Count on me in as long as I´m not needed down here."

Hunter smiled relieved. "Thank you."

Tristan looked to him. "But we need you down here for the dress rehearsal as well. We can use all the input we can get."

Hunter nodded. "Fine with me."

Then they finally stood and started to leave the room. Zig held Tristan back. "I don´t want to talk about it", Tristan said.

But for Zig this question was far too important. "When you came to Maya´s house to ask about... going downstairs. Was that... about him?"

Tristan pressed his lips together. He had already forgotten about this. And would have preferred to have it stay that way.

But Zig saw enough to know that he was right. "Oh, god, I told you to do it with that creep?" He felt like tearing his hair. "Tristan, you have to believe me. I am *so* sorry."

It did take Tristan a while till he could answer. "It´s not your fault. Just forget about it", he finally said. He couldn´t bear with Zig getting worked up about it.

"But...", Zig started.

Tristan raised his hands. "Don´t!"

When Zig tried to say something Tristan just turned around and left. The first person he met outside was Maya. She saw right away that something was up. "Are you okay?"

Tristan shook his head. "Just go inside and make your boyfriend forget he ever remembered it." He just went on without a further word.

Maya looked after him unable to understand what was going on.

###

Zoe was in her costume while Frankie sewed it in one place to have a better fit when Tristan came up. "Can we talk?"

Zoe looked to Frankie who nodded. "We can do this later." She stood and let them alone.

Zoe waved Tristan to follow her to the deckchairs to sit down. "Boyfriend trouble already?", she guessed.

Tristan shook his head and told her. She shrugged. "You already told him, it´s not his fault. You can´t do anything besides waiting for him to calm down."

Tristan sighed. "Can´t you tell me anything I don´t already know?"

She chuckled.

###

Maya found Zig on the couch in the living room. He had his head in his hands barely looking up at her.

She sat next to him putting her hand on his back. "What´s going on?"

"I told Tristan to do it with that creep", Zig said never looking at her.

"You, what?", Maya screeched.

Now he did look up. "I didn´t know it was about a teacher. I mean I thought he was talking about someone our age."

Maya fell back on the couch. "Oh, god."

"You have to believe me. I´m really sorry and...", he started to rant.

She put a hand on his arm. "I know you are."

Zig stood starting to walk to and fro. "I can never make amends for that."

Maya stood as well. "But you´re not doing him a favor by getting worked up on it. He needs us to stand behind him."

Zig stopped and sighed still totally tensed up. "But I can´t go out there right now and do as if I didn´t send him in that creeps arms."

"You did what?" Miles stood in the door having heard the last sentence.

Maya groaned inwardly. Totally bad timing. But before she could try to keep the damage as little as possible Zig already confessed. "Tristan asked me for boyfriend advice and I told him to go for it."

"You told him to do it with that pedo?!" Miles came closer barely keeping his anger. "Are you nuts?!"

"He didn´t know it was about a teacher", Maya tried to interfere.

Miles pointed at Zig. "But he also never asked."

"Yeah, because it´s so usual that it could be about a teacher", Maya said wryly.

"It never even crossed my mind", Zig said now, "and you can´t imagine how sorry I am."

Miles started to breathe faster and let himself fall on the couch. "This is just getting too much."

Maya and Zig shared a worried look. Maya sat besides Miles and put a hand on his arm. "Maybe you should lie down till the rehearsal starts."

Miles shook his head and suddenly stood. "No, I have to get out of here for a while." He searched his pockets for his car key.

"You can´t drive like this", Zig said.

Miles wanted to protest but now Maya stood as well and reached out with her hand. "Give me the key."

Miles rolled his eyes but then he gave it to Maya with a sigh.

"I can give you a ride", Zig offered.

"No", Miles said, "no... I just go for a walk or somethin´." With that he left the room.

Zig and Maya looked at each other not knowing what to do. That´s when Grace appeared in the door. "Miles nearly knocked me off running out of the front door. Is everything alright?"

Maya sighed. "Maybe we shouldn´t leave him alone."

"I can go after him", Zig suggested.

"No", Maya said.

"Why not?", Zig asked.

"Because you aren´t the person he needs to see right now", Maya said.

"Then you go or we get Tristan or Frankie or Hunter", Zig said.

Before Maya could answer Grace stepped in. "I´ll go after him. I´ll text you." She turned around and disappeared. Maya and Zig gaped after her.

* * *

 _A/N: Next chapter there will be Miles / Grace interaction. :) Always since DLB I wanted to see them interact more. I hope you look forward to it cause it´s been fun writing it.  
_


	21. Chapter 21

Grace didn´t have a problem finding Miles. He wasn´t far yet and she followed him to a park where he now angrily threw stones into the water of a lake.

Grace stayed behind some bushes to watch him. She still thought about what she should do because she didn´t really know him that well. Finally he sat down on the landing stage and when she saw him shake with tears she decided that it was time to make a move. She took her phone to text Maya where they were then she went for Miles.

Without further ado she sat next to him and put a package of handkerchiefs in his lap. He looked up. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Helping out the friend of a friend?"

Miles took one of the handkerchiefs out of the package to use it. They were silent for a while till Grace tried to start. "So new Hollingsworth drama? I mean... we don´t have to talk but we´re both here and you look like you could need a talk."

Miles stayed silent for a while looking out on the water. "It´s just too much", he said.

"If you need a rest", Grace said, "we´ll find a solution for the musical."

Miles shook his head. "It´s not the musical." He gave her a short look before turning his gaze on the water again. "It´s just... when I thought I had myself together Frankie and Hunter loose it." He gave her another look. "In a few weeks we have to face our father at court. And... there´s another hearing in ten days."

"You mean the one Tristan and Winston testify in?", Grace asked. When he looked up in surprise she shrugged. "Zoe told me."

"Should have guessed", he replied.

"Maybe postponing the musical isn´t the worst idea", Grace said, "you need space and we´re hanging out at your house non-stop."

Miles looked up to her. "No, it´s been good to have you around, you know. This house´s been... a sad place until all of you showed up. Really."

Grace gave him a weak grin. In her head she was still thinking about the problem at hand while he took another stone and threw it out in the water.

Suddenly she grinned. "Not bad, Hollingsworth, but I can do better." She took a stone and stood. Then she let it ditch four times over the water.

Miles looked up at her with a grin which looked still a little sad and took a few stones of his own. Then he stood and started throwing them into the water. He only got them to ditch once or twice.

Soon Grace was explaining to him and they really started to have fun forgetting the problems for a while.

They didn´t even realize that Tristan and Zoe arrived.

Zoe looked up at Tristan with a grin crossing her arms. "Should we be jealous?"

Tristan crossed his arms grinning as well. "Not sure about that. But Maya didn´t have to be all drama about this." He pointed at them laughing together.

Zoe shrugged. "Maybe you should just be happy that he´s fine."

That´s when Grace realized they were there. She pointed them out to Miles and told him to wait there while she went to them. "Hey", she said and looked to Tristan, "maybe you should go talk to him."

Tristan nodded and went for the landing stage. When he reached Miles he could see that he obviously wasn´t only playing games with Grace. Sighing he wrapped his arms around him. "Why can´t we just leave all this mess behind us?" Miles didn´t answer. He just enjoyed the embrace.

Zoe and Grace stood in the distance watching them let go of each other and sitting on the edge of the landing stage to talk.

Zoe gave Grace a crooked grin. "So you were bonding with Miles Hollingsworth?"

Grace slapped her arm playfully. "Careful, Rivas, I might have a soft spot for him." They grinned at each other but then Grace became serious. "We maybe should postpone the musical."

Zoe turned to her. "What?!"

Grace sighed. "Some people around here need a break."

Now Zoe was really getting worked up on it. "You´re kidding. We put so much work in it and just because some people can´t be pros about it..."

Now Grace rolled her eyes. "Zoe, chill..."

But Zoe wasn´t chill. "We can´t postpone it! We already sold tickets! What if they want their money back instead of coming another time? We could cancel it just as well."

"We don´t have to." Grace stayed calm. "Maybe we won´t have a full house but we can still do it."

"But it´s been so much work. I just want everyone to see it", Zoe argued.

"See it or see you?", Grace asked.

Zoe didn´t answer realizing that she was going back to old patterns and Grace sighed. "Look, you promised you´d do it for the fun of it, didn´t you?"

"I did", Zoe said in a low voice, "but..."

Grace interrupted her. "And did you have fun the last few weeks?"

Slowly it started to sink in what Grace was trying to say. "You mean all we did the last few weeks was more important than the show itself?"

Grace nodded. And then the realization hit Zoe. Tears appeared in her eyes. "I had the best time of my life and never even realized it."

Now Grace had to smile. Zoe would always be her drama queen. "Come here." She pulled her towards herself with one arm. Then putting her second arm around her.

For a while they just stood there enjoying the moment. When they let go of each other Grace looked down to Tristan and Miles. By now they had gotten their shoes and socks off and their feet in the water. They were holding hands and talking.

"So maybe, we should get down there and talk", Grace said.

"Do you really want to do that now? I mean whatever is going on, it´s not about us", Zoe replied.

Grace shook her head with a crooked smile. "Well, it´s not about them alone anymore. It´s about all of us. And now it may be our time to give something back for the great time we had."

Zoe nodded with a smile. "Okay, let's go."

###

Tristan and Miles looked up when they stepped onto the landing stage and got their shoes off. Grace sat next to Tristan letting her feet hang into the water like they did. Zoe took her other side and sneaked her hand into Grace´s.

"Listen", Grace said, "how about we postpone the musical for a week?" Tristan wanted to say something but she raised her hand to make him listen. "It´ll take out the pressure and at least you have your hearing behind you before the premier." She met Tristan´s eyes.

Miles and Tristan shared a look. "You don´t have to do that for me", Miles said.

But Tristan found it a good idea to take a bit of the pressure off Miles´ life. "I think it´s a good idea."

All three of them looked at Miles who now realized how much pressure this would take off his shoulders. He gave them a thankful smile. "Thanks."

"Do you think everyone will agree?", Tristan asked.

"We just have to convince them", Zoe said now and smiled at Tristan, "don´t worry."

"So, how about we take care of that and the two of you stay here and relax", Grace said, "we can still prepare the flashmob without you and make an online announcement about the postponement."

Zoe was now completely at peace with Grace´s plan. "And tonight we come here and make a bonfire together."

"But maybe I should come with you to talk to everyone", Tristan said, "I´m still the director."

Grace looked at him with a crooked grin. "Just rely on us. And I think there´s someone else who needs your company more than we do." Her eyes went to Miles who flashed her a thankful grin.

Zoe leaned forward to see all of their faces. "Well, now that we are all friends, how about a double date sometime?"

Tristan just grinned. Grace let herself fall back on the landing stage. She looked up to Zoe with a grin. "You´re really getting off on making me do this romance stuff, aren´t you, Rivas?"

Tristan and Miles snickered while Zoe and Grace shared a grin still holding hands.

"OMG, you two are so...", Tristan started.

Grace turned her head to him trying to scowl. "Believe me, you don´t want to say that."

Miles grinned in amusement. "Know what? I´m really starting to look forward to this double date."

The other three grinned as well. The dark mood from earlier today was gone.

###

It hadn´t been hard for Grace and Zoe to convince their friends to postpone the musical. And while the dress rehearsal was postponed for a week as well they took on preparing the flashmob. Only Maya and Grace sat down and took care of making an online announcement and sending mails to those who already bought tickets.

Finally Maya decided to have a break and looked up to Grace. "You look better. Are you able to sleep now?"

Grace nodded. She wasn´t surprised that Zig obviously had told her. "At least the last two nights. Fingers crossed for it to stay like this."

"When I had nightmares seeing a counsellor helped", Maya said.

Grace gave her an appreciating smile. "This is different", she explained and hesitated a moment, "I think it´s a call for me to explore my First Nation roots. I just had a hard time accepting that."

"You could have told us." A bit of reproach swung in Maya´s voice.

Grace sighed. "Sorry."

Maya looked at her with her head cocked. "You´re always out to help us. Did you ever think, that we might feel like lousy friends when you don´t give us the chance to help?"

Grace gave her a smile. "You´re getting better at girls, you know?" She hesitated. "I will get better at letting you guys help me, promise."

Maya smiled and spontaneously hugged her.

###

Hunter had become quieter than usual after they decided to postpone the musical. He painted the rest of his room with Jonah in silence. And when they went downstairs to help their friends with the preparations Hunter stayed absentmindedly.

He also was a bit behind the others when they finally went for the park where Miles and Tristan already were building the bonfire.

Grace, Zig, Lola and Tiny took on helping with the fire while the others prepared some places to sit on. Hunter watched them for a while from a few steps afar. Until Miles looked up and saw him. He stopped what he was doing and came over to him. "You alright?"

Hunter answered with a question of his own. "Are you?"

Miles shrugged. "Right now, yes."

Hunter didn´t know what to say but Miles could read it in his face anyway. He put an arm over his shoulders. "It´s not only about last Sunday. There´s some other crap going on."

"You shouldn´t have to deal with my mess." Hunter was upset but Miles watched him with a soft smile. "But I want to, y´know. Cause I love you and you´re worth it."

Now that really got to Hunter. He fought with tears. Miles gave him a moment, then he smiled again. "Come on. Let´s forget about that and enjoy the evening."

Hunter nodded and let himself be drawn towards the fire their friends had started by now.

###

Later they were sitting around the fire. Miles and Tristan sat together holding each other´s hand talking to Frankie.

Zig came up and cleared his throat looking at Tristan. "Can we talk?"

Frankie rose. "I´ll go and see what Lola and Shay are up to." While Frankie went away Tristan motioned for Zig to sit on their blanket.

Zig took the invitation and cleared his throat again. "Listen, I didn´t want to make this crappy situation worse for you. I´ve just been shocked."

Tristan nodded. "Okay."

Zig put his hand on Tristan´s shoulder. "Just don´t forget that I have your back. I mean... if you need it."

Tristan smiled meeting Zig´s eyes honestly. "Thanks."

Zig nodded and let go of him. "Well, I guess I should leave the two of you alone." He grinned suggestively and rose to his feet.

###

Maya sat on a stone a bit aside from her friends watching them sitting around the fire talking and laughing. She felt a bit like crying. Finally Zig found her and squeezed onto the stone beside her. "What´s going on?", he asked seeing her glassy eyes.

She raised her hand to wipe her eyes. "I don´t know. I just thought that in a few weeks this", she pointed at their friends, "will be over."

Zig hugged her in silence. "It won´t be over", he said after a while. "We just shouldn´t loose sight of them and...", he started to grin, "...they are still coming for dinner. At least once a week."

That made Maya smile. She leaned into him. "You´re right." He smiled as well kissing her temple.

###

Tristan and Miles had found themselves a spot a bit away from the light of the fire and now sat on a blanket in the middle of an intense making out session.

They were completely out of breath when Miles finally pulled away. "Maybe we should move this to my room."

Tristan met his eyes. "You sure."

Miles grinned kissing him again. "Pretty sure."

They waited a few seconds to calm down a bit. Then they stood and Miles took their blanket to drop it off near the fire where they also met Tiny. "We´re leaving", Miles explained, "can you make sure that Frankie and Hunter are home by ten?" He saw them sitting with Lola and Shay by the fire and was pretty sure that Tiny would join them again anyway.

"Sure." Tiny nodded. For a moment it seemed as if he was going to ask why they were leaving already but then he saw their still flushed faces and grinned. "I guess I don´t wanna know what you´re up to. See ya, guys." He raised his hand and then made his way to Grace and Zoe.

Tristan and Miles shared a grin and then headed for Hollingsworth manor.

When they arrived in Miles room Miles had the door barely closed and locked when he had Tristan on him kissing him passionately. He responded likewise directing Tristan to his bed. They stumbled, falling on the bed and laughing together while meeting each other´s gaze for a moment. Then they were kissing again but this time they didn´t intend to leave it at that.


	22. Chapter 22

On Tuesday morning they were very excited to come to school. Flashmob day. They all took their first lessons whispering what they were up to. Finally the break came.

Some of them hurried to the auditorium where they stored the big things they needed. Everything they could carry without drawing attention they already had in their bags. Zoe and Zig were already in the hallway normally talking to each other while they waited for the others to arrive.

Lola was there as well. She sat on the floor with her notebook pretending to do some homework while she was getting the tech ready.

Maya joined Zig and Zoe. She was carrying her cello which wasn´t uncommon. She got it off her back but held it close to herself. Tiny sat close by at a window getting his phone ready to film the whole thing.

Frankie and Shay came down the corridor. Frankie was carrying a chair. They behaved as if it was the most common thing to do and put it down close to Maya, Zig and Zoe while they pretended to be deep into their conversation.

Jonah had one of the smaller speakers in his arms. It was covered with a blanket and put it down besides Lola. He sat on it and gave as hidden as possible the plug to Lola while Tristan brought them the cable reel that he already had connected to the next socket he could find.

Tristan stood waiting for Miles and Grace appear with the covered piece of the set they chose to bring. As soon as they were in sight Tristan gave a sign to everyone to get ready. In a rush Maya got her cello out, sitting on the chair Frankie brought, while Zig and Zoe stripped of their clothes. They were wearing at least part of their costumes underneath.

Jonah plugged the speaker to the cable reel. When Grace uncovered the piece of the set, Jonah did the same with the speaker. Then everyone besides Maya, Zig and Zoe left the scene. Lola got the music started - they recorded guitar and keyboard to have only Maya play live.

Maya focused on her cello and tuned in when her part started. Then Zoe and Zig started to sing.

While half of them was doing their work the rest of the group was looking out for teachers. Frankie saw one coming first and motioned for Shay to come with her. They stepped in front of the teacher.

"What´s going on here?", he wanted to know.

"It´s just publicity for our musical", Frankie explained.

"Did you talk to the principle about this?", the teacher wanted to know.

"Well...", Shay started.

The teacher shook his head. "Then I can´t let this go on."

"Please, give us only five more minutes", Frankie begged, "then everything will be gone, we promise."

Grace already had an eye on them from a few feet afar, ready to back them up.

The teacher shook his head now. "I´ll get the principle." But he didn´t have to because Simpson joined them at that moment. "Why are you performing your musical in the hallway?", he asked Frankie and Shay.

Now Grace decided it was time to join them. "Singing in the hallways isn´t against school law", she said, "we checked."

"But you have to get my approval for something big like this." Simpson gestured to Zig, Zoe and Maya.

Grace shrugged. "Wouldn´t have been a surprise then."

"Well I maybe wouldn´t have had to put a stop to it then." Simpson wanted to pass them but Frankie didn´t let him. "Please, you can give us whatever punishment you want, but just wait a few minutes." Simpson looked from her begging eyes to the performance. The students around them were clapping, moving to the rhythm of the music or filming the performance with their phones. And Maya, Zoe and Zig were in it wholeheartedly. It reminded him of his old time with his band. He sighed. "Okay", he said to Frankie, "but only five more minutes. After that all of this is gone and you are in my office, all of you."

Frankie grinned. "We will and thank you." Grace and Shay were as happy as her. Grace held up her fist and Frankie and Shay bumped it with their own.

Simpson just crossed his arms. He for sure had too much of a soft spot for his students.

The song ended and Zoe and Zig announced the dates of the show and apologized for the postponement to those who already bought tickets. Then Zig rushed to Maya to kiss her happily while everyone else already hurried to get the hallway clean. Only Tiny was still on his phone posting the video with a grin.

A few minutes later they all met in the auditorium. "Simpson wants to see us", Grace announced.

None of them was surprised. "As we expected", Tristan said.

"Okay, guys, let´s go", Tiny said, "don´t want to make Simpson wait for our autographs." They laughed and together they left the auditorium.

###

Simpson looked at the faces in front of him. Some of them he knew far to well, some of them not at all. "Okay", he said, "you didn´t destroy anything, you didn´t hurt anyone and you didn´t keep anyone from his classes but you can´t do something like this without coming to me first. I can´t have my students performing in the hallways as they please."

"But you don´t announce a flashmob", Zoe said.

Simpson tried to keep from rolling his eyes. "Speaking to me is hardly an announcement, Ms Rivas."

"But you would have told the teachers", Zoe argued, "and they would have stood in the hallway keeping watch."

Simpson couldn´t help but grin. "I might be able to keep a secret, you know?", he said. But then he became serious. "Okay, all of you, detention today after school. And I get thousand words of everyone of you why it´s important to refrain from unannounced public performances in the hallways." He waved at them. "And now back to your classes."

When they got out of the office they hugged and high-fived. The detention didn´t disturb them at all. They still had their ace up their sleeve to take care of the responses to the video.

###

At Hollingsworth manor Hunter sat in his room. It wasn´t finished yet. By now he had done some sketches on the newly painted walls but he didn´t have the time to color them yet.

And now his concentration was taken by something else anyway. With a grin he watched the video of the flashmob. In the background there was a beeping of the incoming messages and at the end of the video he switched to them. The first eight ticket reservations were in already and more came in while he was watching. He took a sip of his lemonade and then he started to work on them.

He didn´t even realize how much at peace he felt at this moment. None of the others had made him feel weird about what happened and they even made sure that he could take part in the flashmob even though he had to stay at home.

###

The detention teacher probably never had a group of students doing detention in such a good mood. They still were when they left. Hunter had send them a message that he had by now sold fifty more tickets, rebooked thirty originally sold for the premier and that the premier itself was nearly sold out by now.

Still totally excited they stood in front of the school after detention. "We so have to do another flashmob sometime", Lola said.

"Yeah, it was such a blast", Zoe said.

"You sure, Simpson would allow that anytime soon?", Shay asked.

Zoe wanted to answer but before she could all of their phones beeped with messages. Grace was the first to read Hunter´s message. "I think he might", she said with a grin, "he just bought the last ticket for the premier."

Happily they high-fived before they went separate ways for the day.

###

Later Tristan and Zoe were going through the rows of a furniture store. "So, how does mama Rivas take it?", Tristan asked.

Zoe shrugged. "Didn´t tell her yet and I won´t till maybe a few days before I move out. She still thinks that I would drop my plans as soon as I find out that no one will rent a flat to a sixteen year old. I don´t want to give her enough time to do something against it. Even if Mr Siniter - the lawyer - is quite helpful. He even spoke to the landlord and came with me to sign the contract."

"It´s a really big step", Tristan said.

She nodded. "But all these years it felt as if I was moving in circles. Since I´m with Grace things are moving forward."

Tristan smiled at her. Then he stopped next to a bed. "Let´s try this."

"I don´t need a new bed, I like my old one", Zoe answered.

"Let´s try it anyway." Tristan pulled her to the bed and laughing they let themselves fall on the bed sidewise. They looked at the ceiling but then Tristan turned his head to Zoe. "You don´t know how lucky you are that Grace´s parents allow you sleep over - in her bed."

Zoe chuckled. "Well you shouldn´t have let Miles mother find out that you slept in Miles bed on Sunday."

Tristan sighed. "We forgot to set the alarm. And now there won´t be any sleepovers for a while."

Zoe grinned rubbing his arm. "There is enough going on at Miles´ house right now. She´ll forget soon."

Tristan grinned. "Or you might have to lend us your apartment."

"Yeah, and next thing I know is me living with Grace while everyone else is using my apartment." Zoe laughed.

Tristan raised his eyebrows begging with his eyes. She sighed. "Maybe once in a while."

He grinned. "You´re the best."

A sales assistant came by and they hurried to stand. "Can I help you?", he asked, "I can show you some pieces especially designed for young couples."

Zoe and Tristan looked at each other barely holding their laughter. "Okay", Zoe said to the sales assistant trying to look serious.

While they followed him through the rows Tristan murmured to Zoe. "Is he serious?"

Zoe shrugged with a grin. "Taking a look won´t hurt, boyfriend."

A smug grin appeared on Tristan´s face. "Okay."

###

Later Zoe was sitting with Grace on her bed. "And you should have seen the guys´ face when I said that my girlfriend will like the new furniture and Tristan said that he´s looking forward to spending some quality time with his boyfriend at my place."

Grace laughed. "Seems buying furniture isn´t that boring."

Zoe grinned. "Yeah." She became serious. "But it kinda made moving out so much more real."

"Second thoughts?", Grace asked.

Zoe shook her head. "I´m looking forward to it but it´s a big step and I thought..." She was reluctant to go on and Grace looked at her unsure where this would go.

Zoe took a breath. "I did some research. About vision quests - cause you said it´s about initiation. And I want to understand what´s going on with you and your dreams. I don´t know if it´s possible as non-native but can I try?"

Now that really confused Grace. " _You_ want to sit four days in the woods, without food, water, a toilet, a shower, make-up or new clothes?"

Zoe hesitated. "Maybe I didn´t think it through", she admitted, "but it sounded like the right thing to do. I mean how else can I understand this? And moving into my own place felt like the right time for something like this."

Grace pondered Zoe´s words for a moment. Then she took her hand. "Listen. I don´t even know if I will do the vision quest this year. This stuff is nearly as new to me as it is to you. So how about we just go there and do what feels right? Maybe a sweat lodge is enough to start with this year. We don´t need to decide ahead."

"But that means I can take part?", Zoe asked, "I mean as non-native."

Now Grace grinned. "Course, you can. My father always does. He even went for a vision quest the year before my parents got married."

Zoe relaxed leaning her shoulder against Grace´s. "So tell me about the sweat lodge. I didn´t do research on that."

"Well, it´s the original form of a sauna. You sit around a pit of hot stones in a small lodge and the shaman pours water and herbs on them. And then you sing and pray. As a child I often sat outside at the fire with the one that was watching the fire and listened to them."

"Are you naked in there?", Zoe asked.

Grace chuckled. "Usually, yes." When Zoe didn´t answer Grace turned her head to her, knowing her past. "If that´s a problem you can wear a long shirt or something."

Zoe gave her a crooked smile. "No, that´s not it." She looked away. How could she tell Grace that the image of them sitting naked in a sweat lodge had brought completely different thoughts to her mind. She hadn´t seen Grace naked since that night a few weeks ago.

Grace watched her and when she realized what was probably going on in Zoe´s head she grinned. She made Zoe turn around and sit on her legs while she grinned at her. "You better leave those thoughts out of the sweat lodge."

Zoe put her arms around Grace´s neck but hung her head a bit. "I just can´t stop thinking about it. But you said, that you´re not that much into sex and I don´t want to pressure you or something."

Grace chuckled and made Zoe look at her. "I can do a long time without even thinking about it, you know. Doesn´t mean I only want you once a year. Not when I have you in my arms every other night anyway."

"Then why didn´t you...?", Zoe asked.

Grace raised her eyebrows and couldn´t help a small grin. "I kinda didn´t want to pressure you."

Zoe laughed and hid her face at Grace´s shoulder for a moment. Then she pulled even closer to her and raised her head to kiss her which Grace happily responded to.


	23. Chapter 23

On Friday afternoon the Hollingsworth siblings were sitting in the middle of the musical set as if it always had been their home. Frankie and Miles were doing homework - Hunter was playing a game. They only looked up when they heard steps. It was Tristan and Miles happily stood to meet him at the edge of the stage. He wrapped Tristan´s face with his hands and kissed him.

Frankie and Hunter shared a smile. They both saw Miles´ eyes brighten as soon as Tristan was around. More so since last Friday. Frankie went back to her homework but Hunter watched them for a moment. Seeing his brother genuinely happy was still new. And that in itself made what went wrong in their family for a long time just so much more real.

When Miles pulled back from Tristan Hunter realized that he was watching and went back to his game until Miles and Tristan came over. Tristan greeted the twins while they sat down. "I actually wanted to sneak in with the key", he said, "but your mom said you had the locks changed."

"Yeah", Miles answered, "don´t want dad to come in here. Also blocked him on all of our accounts and got our new phone numbers today."

Tristan frowned then he started to grin. "And why... didn´t I already get that?"

Miles shrugged. "Wanted to send it to everyone later."

Tristan got his phone out. "Wrong answer", he said with a cheeky grin, "if you get a new number - your boyfriend gets it ASAP."

Miles rolled his eyes in good humor and took his phone out to give Tristan his number by ringing him.

Tristan saved the number and looked up to him with a smile. "Good." Then he turned his head to the twins. "Next one."

Frankie took her phone out with a grin and did the same as Miles did to give Tristan her new number. By the time Tristan´s eyes fell on him Hunter had already made up an excuse. "I´m not your boyfriend", he said only looking up from his game for a second.

"But you are the set designer of the musical I´m directing", Tristan replied with a convincing smile.

"I´ll get it to everyone later", Hunter said and ended the discussion by concentrating on his game again.

Tristan looked to Miles but he just shrugged and so he decided to leave Hunter alone. "So what´s up for today?"

"I´d like to chill", Miles said, "how about hanging out and a movie?"

Tristan shrugged. "Fine with me. We still have that epic double date coming on Wednesday anyway."

Frankie looked up. "A double date with Maya and Zig?"

"No, with Zoe and Grace", Tristan answered.

Frankie cracked a laugh. "You so have to film that."

Miles chuckled. "No chance."

"Come on", Frankie begged, "at least oomphchat."

Miles rose to his feet giving Tristan his hand to pull him up. "Sorry, Frankenstein", he said with a grin, "find yourself another rom-com." Then he looked to Tristan. "Looking for a movie?" Tristan nodded and together they left the stage.

While Frankie went back to her homework Hunter looked at his phone that was lying next to him. He resolved that he would do it today. But not now. And so he went back to his game.

###

Hunter had skipped dinner, while the other three teens had driven to Zig´s place. By now it was late and he was sitting at his desk staring at the SIM card that was lying in front of him. He finally had gotten the heart to put the new one in his phone. He knew that Frankie and Miles had destroyed their old ones and he already knew that he needed to do that as well for his own sake.

But he couldn´t bring himself to just snap it. He closed his eyes. He really wanted to forget about their dad. He felt good with his siblings close by. Miles had never been happy with their father around. And seeing his change made him see the change in himself more clearly. He felt more at ease now, even at ease enough to have fun with the musical group.

He smiled at that thought and got his phone to send a message with his new number to them, forgetting about his old SIM card for a moment.

After that it suddenly was easy. Without further thinking he took the card and snapped it. Only afterwards he felt like crying. And for the first time he felt as if he didn´t have to do that alone.

He went out in the dark corridor but the moment he thought about the late hour he saw the light under Miles´ door.

###

Miles put the phone aside. Tristan had called him claiming to testing his new number but he actually had just wanted to talk some more.

Miles looked up when there was a knock on the door and he called for them to come in. He expected his mother complaining about the late hour but to his surprise it was Hunter. And it made him happy. In the past Hunter only had come to his room when one of their parents had sent him. He slipped aside on his bed and padded on the free space next to him with a smile. "Come in."

Hunter relaxed and followed the invitation. He hadn´t been completely sure about visiting his brother in his room in the middle of the night.

While he closed the door and sat down on the bed Miles watched his face and saw that something was on his mind. "You alright?", he asked.

Hunter swallowed and hesitated a moment. "I destroyed the old SIM card."

Miles had been happy to destroy his´, but he only needed to watch Hunter to guess that that wasn´t the case for him. He met Hunter´s eyes. "Wasn´t easy." It wasn´t a question.

Hunter shook his head. "What if he changed? He can´t even reach us." It was hard to let go of that hope.

Miles was reluctant to say something. It was still new to speak with Hunter about feelings. Or speak about his feelings at all. "I know how hard it is to let go of him", he said in a low voice, "I wanted to believe that he´s honest and loves me again and again but he never has. It´s hard to accept." His voice cracked. He had tried to be composed about it but now he was swallowing his tears.

Hunter saw it and reached out for him by reluctantly putting a hand on his shoulder.

They were silent for a while till Miles took a breath and Hunter let go of his shoulder. "But you gotta let him go and find a better way of dealing", Miles said more composed but still in a low voice. "Otherwise he´ll always make a mess of us."

"I know", Hunter said with glassy eyes. Miles watched him with a soft gaze. This reminded him so much of himself. "Come´ere." He pulled Hunter in his arms from the side and Hunter leaned his shoulder against him. Now a few tears were falling but not more than that. So he just closed his eyes for a while enjoying the embrace. Miles just held him silently. And it wasn´t only for Hunter´s sake.

Before they had sent their father out of the house all three of them had been kind of fighting on their own. Afterwards there had been a first change but somehow Hunter had by trashing his room tore down the last walls between them. And Miles enjoyed the new closeness.

###

When Zoe entered Grace´s room on Saturday morning she was rummaging through the wooden box that was standing in her room.

"What are you looking for?", she asked.

Grace looked up and greeted her with a smile. Then she sighed. "I´m looking for my old tent. If I don´t find it we´ll have to buy a new one for the meeting."

Zoe slopped down on her bed. "Why do we need a tent to go there?"

Grace gave her an amused look. "To sleep in?"

Zoe frowned. "We´re going to sleep in a tent?"

Grace shrugged. "Sure. What did you think? It´s not a fancy yoga retreat. Only other option is a group tipi. No privacy. at. all."

"I can rent a caravan", Zoe suggested.

Grace cocked her head and looked at her. "And who´s driving that?"

Zoe shrugged. "Your mom or your dad?"

Grace rose to sit next to her. "I´m not making one of my parents drive a caravan for us. How about you just get yourself an air mattress?"

Zoe was silent - contemplating. Grace put a hand on her arm. "Look, if you have second thoughts about going there..."

Zoe´s head went up in a second. "NO!"

Grace grinned. Zoe Rivas - passionate as always. But they definitely needed to speak about the details. "It´s a camp", Grace started, "a washroom with two showers and an open air kitchen which is the only place of the camp that has electricity. You´ll get dirty. If the weather is bad even really dirty. If you don´t think you can do that..."

"I don´t care." Zoe looked stubbornly at her from down below.

Grace nodded with a crooked grin. Appreciating her determination to go out of her comfort zone just to do this with her. "Look, you don´t have to..."

"But I want to", Zoe said hesitating then, "but I guess, I might... need to buy an air mattress."

Now Grace´s grin became bigger. "Really?"

Zoe slapped her playfully. Grace just put her hand in Zoe´s neck to kiss her which Zoe happily responded to. Finally Grace pulled back with a grin. "So - getting your expensive clothes dirty for me, princess?"

"You´d like that", Zoe answered with a grin, "but... I´d say we need a shopping day. I need clothes that can get dirty and look good and that might take a while."

"And you want me to come with you?", Grace asked with raised eyebrows.

Zoe nodded with a grin. Grace rolled her eyes amused. "Shopping for a whole day? Do you want to kill me, Rivas?"

Now Zoe cocked her head. "Well, I might be able to find something in half a day when we make a date out of the rest of the day."

Grace grinned. "Deal." Then she became serious. "And thanks for still doing this with me."

Their eyes met. Zoe smiled and just went in for another kiss. Grace closed her eyes and happily responded to it.

###

When Hunter woke up sometime around lunch he felt quite good. Talking to Miles the night before had been a great help. He was happy that he had decided to take that step.

He got ready for the day and went out to the pool area to find his siblings sitting cross-legged at the edge of the stage, each at one end, and throwing a tennis ball they used in the musical casually to and fro while talking, obviously in a good mood.

Miles saw Hunter and threw the ball in his direction instead of Frankie´s. Hunter caught it with a grin while Miles rose to his feet. "Just in time for dinner", he said to Hunter, "I´ll get the keys for the car." They had decided that the three of them were going out for lunch with Tristan today.

While Miles went inside the house Hunter went to the stage. Frankie turned to sit at the edge of the stage and Hunter took the place next to her, putting down the ball beside him.

"Miles said that you talked last night", Frankie said, "do you want to tell me?"

Hunter shrugged. By now the SIM card being gone felt more like a weight lifted off his shoulders. "It was about destroying the stupid SIM card." He hesitated for a moment. "But now I feel better without it."

Frankie put a hand on his. "That´s good." They shared a small smile before she went on. "You know, I also cleaned out my address list last night... And the family folder seemed a bit empty that´s why I rearranged it."

She took the phone that was laying next to her and went through the data with one hand, because she still had the other one on Hunter´s, to get into her address book. She looked up to Hunter. "Now I only have two folders: important people and unimportant people."

She opened the folder 'Important' and gave her phone to Hunter who took it with his free hand and scrolled down. He saw Miles´ and his name, their mother, the musical group and a few other names.

"I still miss dad sometimes", she confided, "but now I just have to look up this folder and remind myself that they care more about me than he ever has. And appreciate that they do instead of being sad that he doesn´t."

Hunter put the phone down and put an arm around Frankie´s shoulders with a smile. He was happy that she obviously found her own way of dealing.

Frankie put her head on his shoulder with a smile. "You know, there is one thing that dad did right", she said and rose her head to meet his eyes, "there is three of us."

Hunter felt tears burn in his eyes. But it wasn´t sad ones. The night before with Miles - he had never felt so welcome to talk about his feelings. It had made him feel warm and safe. As did talking to Frankie now. Things he had always wished to find in his father and never had.

Still smiling Frankie pulled him close and he wrapped his arms around her. While Frankie put her head on his shoulder closing her eyes he looked up to see Miles standing a few feet away watching them with a smile. Hunter gave him a smile and slowly let go of Frankie. She followed his eyes and also smiled at Miles. Then the twins rose to their feed and Miles came over to them.

"So you finally found your keys?", Frankie asked with a warm smile.

Miles held them up with a grin. "They were in the fridge."

"Don´t want to know how they got there", Hunter mumbled.

Miles slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Says the guy who forgot his phone in the fridge."

Hunter scowled at him. The story was two year old already but he still hadn´t heard the end of it. But Miles just put his arms good-naturedly around each of his siblings. "Let´s go, before Tristan sends a search party."


	24. Chapter 24

Zig just wanted to leave the house in the evening when Tiny came downstairs. "Where are you going? And why aren´t you cooking?"

Zig shrugged. "Frankie eats at home and I´m eating at Maya´s."

"But why didn´t you tell Lola", Tiny asked in horror, "she just texted me that she´ll be here in thirty."

"I thought that Frankie would text her", Zig said nonchalantly, "why don´t you text her?"

Tiny tore his hair. "Because she´d think that I don´t want her here when no one else is. Can´t you text her?"

"Well it´s not the first time that you´d hang out with her", Zig said crossing his arms, "why don´t you just cook together or order something and have a nice evening?"

Tiny sighed. "You don´t understand that, man. She´d think it´s a date."

Zig raised his eyebrows. "And the problem with that is...?"

Tiny sighed again. "She is fun to hang out with and I do like her but more like a... sister."

Now Zig´s eyebrows hit his hairline. "A sister?"

Tiny just shrugged and Zig shook his head. "Well, maybe you should tell her."

"So you think she has a crush on me?", Tiny asked.

Zig nodded. "Not sure, but her eyes surely brighten when she´s with you."

Tiny facepalmed. "Oh, god, man, you have to stay here. Invite Maya over and we..."

But Zig shook his head. "Sorry, but I want to spend some alone time with Maya. We don´t have much right now."

Tiny´s shoulders slumped with a sigh.

###

After having had a great time with the twins at a kart place in the afternoon Miles and Tristan were hanging out on Miles bed now. They actually had wanted to watch a movie but they had been too lazy to choose one. Miles had his arm loosely over Tristan´s waist while they were talking. "Is Owen still coming tonight?"

Tristan nodded. "Yeah. He´ll be at the dress rehearsal."

Tristan put his hand on Miles arm and closed his eyes. He was kind of sleepy till Miles roused him from his nearly slumber. "You never talk about the hearing."

Tristan opened his eyes upset now. "Cause there is nothing to talk about. I´d rather forget about it."

Miles was silent. He knew that by ignoring the topic Tristan also gave him an easy way out. But he didn´t want that. "Did you ever think of counselling?"

Now Tristan rose to his arms now clearly more than upset. "Why should I? He didn´t damage me or something. I went there because I wanted it."

"Cause he made you believe he was in love with you", Miles said.

Tristan just looked away and Miles was reluctant to go on. When he realized that Tristan never wanted to talk about it he had asked their family counsellor for advice. But he didn´t want to provoke an argument and it took him a moment to finally resolve that he had to keep going. "When you did it with him, did you do it cause you felt pressured to go along to... keep things going?"

Tristan only lowered his eyes and Miles went on. "Is it the same when we..."

Tristan´s eyes flew open. "Of course not." He met Miles´ eyes and Miles didn´t need to press on. Tristan fell back on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment with his arm shielding them. "I just... don´t want to feel used", he said when he looked up from under his arm, "and I will when I start talking about it."

Miles pressed his lips together. "But it´ll always bother you if you don´t talk." Miles paused and only went on when Tristan didn´t answer. "Look, if you don´t want to see a therapist you can talk to me. Can´t promise that it won´t creep me out but it won´t turn me off you, okay?"

Tristan reluctantly shook his head. "Not now, okay?"

"'kay", Miles said and stroked his arm, "whenever you´re ready." He slipped closer to him and laid down closing his eyes and soon was asleep. But Tristan couldn´t sleep anymore. He looked at the ceiling caught in his thoughts.

###

Tiny rushed to the door when the bell rang. And Zig was right. Lola´s eyes brightened as soon as she saw him. "Hey", she said with a smile.

He couldn´t help but smile. "Hey, come in. I ordered pizza. Hope that´s cool."

Now she was confused. "Yeah, but didn´t Zig cook?", she asked while following him inside.

Tiny got the pizza carton off the counter and turned to her. "Frankie eats at home. Seems she didn´t tell you."

"Oh." Lola could imagine, why. But then she smiled again. "Well, then thanks for not letting me down as well."

"Hope you like salami", Tiny said motioning for her to follow him to the couch.

"Yes, I do", she said flopping down on the couch with him smiling.

###

After dinner with just the two of them Maya and Zig had gone to Maya´s room. Maya didn´t seem to be able to sit still. She was far to excited about the musical and jumping like rubber ball. "This is going to be soo amazing", she said, "I think I won´t be able to sleep. Even if it´s only the dress rehearsal. This is so much better than just taping the music and sitting in the audience."

"Well, you better sleep or we might need to use the tape", Zig taunted her.

Maya slapped him playfully. "No way."

He grinned. "Well, then we should get you calmed down. How about yoga? Polishing your nails..."

She caught him off guard by climbing on his lap and kissing him but he more than welcomed it. They were a bit out of breath when they pulled apart. "Could we... do something else first?", Maya asked raising her eyebrows.

Zig grinned. "And here I tried to not be the guy that only wants sex when he´s alone with his girlfriend."

Maya cocked her head trying to pull a face. "Wait. Are you saying that I only want sex when we´re alone?"

Zig grinned and pulled closer to her face again. "No. I am saying", he went in for a small kiss, "that it´s good that we´re on the same page." She smiled and he went for another kiss to which she happily responded.

###

Till now the evening went better than Tiny had expected. Lola and him sat on the couch eating pizza, talking and laughing. They were both excited about the musical. Lola shared some family stories and casually asked if his mom was okay. And to his relief she didn´t even try to make a move on him. But what Zig had said still bugged him.

"You know", Lola said eventually, "we really should repeat this."

"What... what do you mean", he stuttered.

She looked at him in confusion. "Well, sit down and talk", she said.

"So you mean not as a... date?", he asked.

She sat up. "You think this is a date?"

Tiny raised his hands. "No! No, not at all." He hesitated. "So... you don´t think this is a date?"

Lola shook her head and he gave a sigh of relief. She still looked at him in confusion. "So... you don´t want us to go on a date?"

Tiny sighed. Confession time. "Look, I like you, I mean really like you. But... I don´t want to date cause I want to keep you around."

Lola pursed her lips. "Well that´s a new one", she said with a forced smile, "never heard of that."

Tiny sighed. "It´s just high school, you know? You date for a while and then it´s over."

Now Lola at least started to understand where he came from. "That sounds sad."

He shrugged. "All people that mean something to me just... disappear, you know? My father and Vince are in prison, my mother... don´t know the last time she was clear in her head. I´d like for a few people to stick around."

"So, I can take it as a compliment that you want me to stick around?", Lola asked.

He looked at her from down below. "Yeah."

She slipped closer and put her hand on his´. "Look", she started, "I actually was thinking about asking you out after the musical was over. If we still like hanging out without it."

Tiny sighed inwardly. So Zig had been right. But Lola wasn´t finished. "But we don´t need to rush. Being friends first is fine with me. I mean look at Maya and Zig. Aren´t they great together? I could watch them all the time."

Her eyes became dreamy and Tiny couldn´t help but chuckle. "Are you stalking them?"

Lola grinned and took her hand from his. "Well... I see it more as shipping."

Tiny couldn´t help but laugh. Something else he appreciated in her.

With a chuckle Lola slipped back to her original place on the couch. "Don´t think too much", she said then more seriously now. "We just test the waters. And if dating doesn´t work I can do with being friends, promise."

He met her eyes with a smile. "Thanks."

"But...", she started with a grin, "we for sure should talk more often, you know?"

He grinned. "Whenever you want."

"You better not promise that", she said with a cheeky grin, "I can talk a lot."

"I know." He met her eyes and they shared a good-natured grin.

###

Frankie was heading down the corridor with a blanket over her shoulders and heavily laden with a plate of muffins. It was already late in the evening and she stopped to knock on Hunter´s door with her elbow. He opened the door and gave her a surprised look. "What´s that?"

Frankie smiled. "Miles seemed a bit down after Tristan left and I want to cheer him up. Want to come along?"

Hunter only thought for a second then he shrugged and closed the door to his room to follow Frankie.

Miles had been sitting on his bed thoughtfully and was even more surprised when they entered his room after knocking. "I realized we never had a secret midnight party", Frankie explained with a grin.

Miles relaxed. "Come." With a smile he pointed on his bed. "Space for all my siblings."

He didn´t need to tell them twice. Hunter closed the door while Frankie put the plate in the middle of the bed. She sat down at the foot of the bed while Miles looked up to watch Hunter coming to the bed with a smile. Why had they never thought about doing something like this?

Hunter sat down next to him wondering how fast this had started to feel natural.

Frankie already had a muffin in her hand and made a gesture at the plate. "Help yourself", she invited her brothers who didn´t need to be told twice.

For a few seconds they ate silently, enjoying the taste. "Did you make them?", Hunter asked.

She grinned. "I was bored and I guess I made so many that we have enough for the dress rehearsal."

"They´re good", Hunter commented.

"Yeah, they are", Miles said, "you should have made them for the musical weekends. Time to get Zig some competition."

Frankie just smiled. She saw that Miles still was kind of elsewhere with his thoughts. "Is it about Tristan and the Yates hearing?", she asked openly.

Miles looked up. "How..."

She cocked her head. "I´ve been there when he told us, remember? And the hearing is all over facerange."

"What has Tristan to do with the creeps hearing?", Hunter asked.

Frankie just looked at him from down below and it dawned on him. He looked to Miles and didn´t know what to say, but Frankie did. "It´s hard on him, isn´t it?"

"The truth? I don´t know", Miles answered, "he doesn´t talk to me."

"Oh." Frankie paused to watch him. Then she put her hand on his´. "Maybe you should give him the space."

Miles shrugged. "I don´t know."

"Well, you can only offer an open ear to listen", Frankie said, "he has to do the talking. Just make sure he knows."

"Already done." Miles chuckled wanting to change the subject. He didn´t want to burden his siblings with his fear that things with Tristan would blow up like with them when he didn´t start to talk soon. "Shouldn´t I be the one giving you relationship advice? How´s it going with this Damon guy?"

Frankie took the hint. "He´s easy to talk to. Nothing more. And... he´ll be there for the dress rehearsal. So no embarassing big brother comments." She looked to Hunter. "No twin comments either, understood?"

Hunter just chuckled. But Miles couldn´t help it. "I just do a background check then." He took out his phone with a grin. "How is his last name?"

Frankie hit him with a pillow. "Idiot." She tried to grab his phone and Miles used his hands to fend her off.

Hunter grinned. "Better watch your hands", he said to Miles, "they´ll kill you if you can´t play guitar tomorrow."

Frankie stopped in mid-movement and sat back on her heels trying to scowl. Miles just gave her a cheeky grin putting his phone down. "Thanks, bro", he said to Hunter who just grinned.

Frankie had relaxed by now and taken another muffin. After another scowl at her brothers she smiled again. "Are you as excited about the dress rehearsal as I am? I thought I wouldn´t be because it´s my second musical but I´m looking forward to it and am a nervous wreck about it at the same time."

Miles chuckled. "I feel like practicing every minute. Maya and Jonah just have the music in their blood. Maybe I better try writing the next one with Grace and leave the music to someone else."

"You mean if there is a next one", Hunter said.

Miles shrugged. "Hope so."

"Me, too", Frankie said.

Happiness had settled down on them. They talked on, laughing and eating the muffins totally forgetting the time.

Until their mom suddenly stood in the door. "It´s 2 am. What are you doing here?"

"We were just talking", Frankie said.

"In the middle of the night?" She looked at the rest of the muffins and the three relaxed teens.

"Please", Frankie tried her best pleading eyes, "it´s not even a school´s night."

Mrs Hollingsworth frowned for a second looking around for alcohol only finding water and lemonade. She sighed. How could she forbid them some happy time with all that was going on? "Okay for tonight, but this isn´t going to become a regular", she said.

With that she left and the three of them grinned at each other. "Don´t know about you, but I´d like to repeat this", Miles said.

"Me, too", Frankie said. They both looked to Hunter who shrugged with a crooked grin.

"Okay", Miles said and put his hand in the middle. "Then we repeat this after the musical is over. Just have to keep from getting caught."

Frankie put her hand on his´ and Hunter followed. They grinned at each other. After that they went back to talking and only when the muffins were gone they decided that it was time for the twins to go to their rooms.

Miles cleaned his bed afterwards with a peaceful smile. He for sure felt better than at the start of the evening. Finally he switched the light off to lay down. By that time the twins were already sleeping peacefully in their beds.


	25. Chapter 25

After an excited lunch with the whole musical group plus Owen Hollingsworth manor became a buzz again. The band and the actors changed to their costumes, then the band tuned their instruments while the actors warmed up their voices and everyone else also seemed to have to do some last minute work. Tristan tried to keep an overview and Owen helped where he could.

Frankie was already in her costume when she opened the door and smiled happily. "You´re here."

"Yeah", Damon said, "but still not sure if it´s a good idea." The house was intimidating and he didn´t know how her friends would receive him.

But Frankie waved his doubts away. "Come on. We don´t have an outside opinion besides Owen since my mom couldn´t make it."

She led him to the pool area but before she could show him around Tiny appeared with Lola right behind him. "What is he doing here?", he asked pissed pointing at Damon.

Frankie frowned angrily. "I invited him. We talked about getting another outsider to see the dress rehearsal because our mom couldn´t make it."

"And you couldn´t find someone else?", Tiny asked, "do you even know if he doesn´t have a knife with him?"

"No, as much as I don´t know if you have a gun with you", Frankie replied still angry. By now she had asked Damon about the gang rumors and he had answered honestly.

Lola put a hand on Tiny´s shoulder. "Maybe it´s time to shake hands and let the past be the past."

But Tiny didn´t listen to her. "I´m not on the show as long as he´s here."

"Maybe I should go", Damon said but Frankie put a hand on his shoulder her eyes still on Tiny. "Means you´ll check on everyone who´s coming to the shows and decide if you like their face or not?"

Lola looked around and when she saw Zig she waved for him to come and he only needed a second to see why. "So that´s the outside view you wanted to invite?", he asked Frankie.

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Yes."

Zig sighed putting a hand on Tiny´s shoulder taking him a few steps away. "Look, man", he said, "Damon came here knowing that you´d be here even though Vince shot him."

Tiny just crossed his arms in silence and Zig went on. "This gang stuff had us do some really stupid things. Get over it. And well... you like Lola, Frankie obviously likes Damon and Frankie and Lola are best friends. Better prepare to see him more often."

Tiny relaxed his arms and saw to Frankie, Lola and Damon. "Maybe. The thing with the knife just really got me... frightened."

"Well then guess how afraid he was when Vince pointed the gun at him", Zig answered, "and he´s still here."

Tiny finally nodded. "Okay."

They went back to the other three. "He can stay", Tiny said, "just don´t expect us to become buddies."

Lola and Frankie smiled at each other and Frankie waved Damon to follow her. "I´m really sorry about that."

"It´s not as if I didn´t expect it", he answered.

She looked at him still being upset. "It wasn´t fair anyway."

"Life not always is", he answered. That got him a smile of her.

Miles came by putting an arm around Frankie´s shoulders giving Damon a good-natured grin. "Hope you´re still not kissing my sis."

Which earned him a scowl of Frankie while Damon needed a few seconds to recognize him. He looked to Frankie. "He´s your brother?"

She nodded glancing at her brother because he never mentioned that he knew Damon. Damon was still figuring out if Miles was serious or not but Miles began to laugh. "Chuey accused him of kissing you", he explained his sister, "just think it´s funny seeing you together now."

He went on and Frankie shook her head. "Just don´t take him serious", she said, "come on, I show you everything."

###

When all the preparations were done Tristan called them together for a warm up game in which Owen joined them for the fun of it - only Damon preferred to watch. Afterwards everyone took their places and they got started with Tristan, Grace, Hunter, Owen and Damon as their only audience.

Tristan was taking notes but they were more about little improvements than mistakes. Zig once forgot his lines and a seam in Zoe´s costume ripped open but aside from that they did a great job.

At the end their five spectators gave them standing ovations and then there was a big round of excited hugs and high-fives before they calmed down enough to get changed and tidy up the place before sitting down on the stage with Frankie´s muffins and discuss the dress rehearsal.

Tristan went through his list and everyone else gave their input as well - Owen didn´t need to be asked twice and Damon did after Frankie asked him to.

They were coming to an end when Miles raised his hand. "If anyone sees our dad around the house, you need to tell us. And we have to make sure that he doesn´t come in at the shows."

"Then someone beside Tristan and me should be at the entrance", Grace said, "we´ll be busy with selling tickets."

"I can do that at the premier", Owen offered.

Miles nodded at him. "Thanks."

After that no one felt like going home so they decided to hang out at the manor for the evening. Jonah rose from his seat on a speaker to sit next to Hunter. "Hey, how about you come to my house next week and we play some video games?"

Hunter looked up in surprise. He hadn´t been invited to a friend´s house in years. But then he smiled. "Sure."

Jonah put a hand on his shoulder for a second. "Great." Then he leaned back on his hands. "But there´s a condition."

Hunter wasn´t sure if he should like the sound of it but Jonah grinned. "My aunt wants to get to know my friends. After I told her that I nearly relapsed she wants to know who I hang out with."

Hunter shrugged. That didn´t sound too bad. And he already knew about Jonah´s history with drugs. He had told him quite openly. "So... should I bring something?", he asked.

Jonah grinned. "For my aunt? It´s not as if we´re dating."

Hunter tried to scowl. "I meant games."

Jonah laughed. "I don´t think my aunt will like them."

Now Hunter couldn´t stay serious anymore and pushed Jonah´s arm slightly with a grin. "Goofball." Jonah just pushed him back with a grin of his own.

They didn´t realize that Miles had stopped midway on his way along the empty pool and to watch them for a few seconds with a smile before Owen came up to him. "Hey, can you show me a picture of your dad? I need to know who to look for at the premier."

Miles nodded. "Yeah, sure. Mom must still have some in the cupboard inside. Just come with me."

Owen nodded and looked up to Jonah and Hunter who still seemed to be joking around. "You´re brother seems pretty different from the last time I saw him."

With a smile Miles gave them another look. "Yeah." Then they started to walk inside. "I heard from Tristan that you had a pretty rough time with him for a while", Owen said.

Miles nodded while they passed the door to the living room. "Yeah, but in a way it helped." He started to rummage through the cupboard while Owen leaned against it. "Sometimes it has to become worse before it gets better."

Miles looked up from the drawer he was going through. His therapist had said something similar: Sometimes something has to break down to be built up again. But he didn´t want to discuss that with Owen. So he just said "Yeah" with a nod and went back to the drawer.

Owen hesitated but then he decided to go ahead. "Can I ask you something?"

Miles gave him a short look. "Depends."

Owen met his eyes. "Can you try to talk Tristan into seeing a therapist? Our dad and I are really worried cause he doesn´t talk about that creep of a teacher."

Miles sighed straightening now. "Already tried."

Owen blinked. He didn´t expect that. "So, I guess, he doesn´t talk to you either?"

Miles shook his head. For a moment neither of them knew what to say. Then Owen took his phone out of his pocket. "I want you to have my number so you can call me when something´s up."

Miles shrugged and got his phone out. It couldn´t hurt at least.

###

Frankie and Damon had sat together for a while at the edge of the pool talking, but when Frankie decided it was time to order pizza Damon wanted to leave.

"Why?", Frankie asked, "you can eat with us. You´re invited."

"Yeah, cause I´m the poor guy who can´t afford it himself", Damon answered.

Frankie frowned. "No? Actually my mom pays for all of us."

Now it was Damon who frowned at her. She shrugged. "She knows that it´s easier for me when we all eat together", she admitted openly.

He didn´t know what to answer, that´s why she went on. "Look, I´m not playing the rich girl card, okay? I´m playing the grateful girl card. I mean you came even though you knew it wouldn´t be easy with Tiny, just to make me happy." She put a hand on his´ for a second even though she felt a little awkward about it.

Damon awkwardly met her eyes. "Okay. And..." He swallowed. "Sorry for playing that dumb card. That wasn´t fair. Guess, I´m just too used to react that way."

Frankie smiled. "No problem." Then she got out her phone to start the pizza ordering app while Damon watched her with a small smile. He had never thought of befriending a rich girl but she made it easy to forget about it - at least most of the time.

Then Frankie held up her phone. "Who wants pizza?", she called.

While everyone came closer to give her their order she looked to Damon with an inquiring smile. "Want to share a large tuna?"

He nodded with a smile and she pressed the button on her phone. Then the rest of the group closed up on them and she took their orders.

###

After ordering the pizza Miles went to Tristan who was watching them from a corner and hadn´t followed Frankie´s call. Miles sat down across from him. "Ordered us a big seafood pizza. Hope that´s okay."

Tristan looked up to him obviously upset. "You´re giving Owen reports on me?"

Miles really didn´t know where that came from and Tristan added. "I saw him giving you his number."

Miles sighed and rose to sit next to him. "He´s worried and he wants me to be able to call him when it´s necessary - if it´s ever necessary."

Now Tristan at least didn´t look as upset as before. "You´re not calling him behind my back?"

Miles snorted with a grin. "Come on, Tris, you know me better."

Tristan sighed. "I guess I´m just freaking cause I need you behind me and not gang up on me."

Miles took his hand. "Look, if Hunter was dating someone who knew what´s been going on these last few weeks I probably would give them my number, too. Just in case." He started to grin. "And Hunter probably wouldn´t like it at all."

Tristan couldn´t help but grin as well. "Sorry, for freaking out like that."

Miles relaxed and smiled at him. "So is seafood okay?"

Tristan nodded with a smile. "Completely." Then he went in for a slow kiss and Miles put his hand on Tristan´s cheek to respond to it.

###

Later after the pizza had arrived they came to the stage to eat together. But afterwards they scattered to groups.

Frankie and Damon sat together with Hunter, Jonah, Maya and Zig. They joked around and laughed and with only the five of them Damon was beginning to feel less of a stranger than with the whole group before.

Frankie happily watched him joking with Zig and talking to Jonah and Hunter. One time she caught Maya´s eyes who was watching them with a pleased grin as well. She knew that it had bugged Zig that his oldest friend didn´t seem to fit with his new ones.


	26. Chapter 26

On Monday morning Hunter was back to school. Tiny, Lola and Shay were standing on top of the stair before the entrance when the three Hollingsworth siblings arrived. Lola and Shay went down the stair to greet them while Tiny watched them for a moment. When he wanted to follow them he heard some other students whispering close by.

"It´s all over facerange that he was in the nuts house", a guy said, who was standing close by with three other guys.

"I always thought he was a freak anyway", another one said.

"They better wouldn´t have send that psycho back to school", a third one said.

Angrily Tiny stepped in between them. "What´s your problem, huh? I´ve been at their house for the musical all the time and Hunter´s always been there." He was speaking the truth because he hadn´t been at the house while Hunter had been in hospital but he didn´t intend on telling that.

"And why wasn´t he at school then?", one of the guys asked.

Tiny snorted. "Cause he´s been sick, dumbass."

"With what?", another one challenged him, but Tiny just shrugged crossing his arms. "None of my business, man."

"Yeah, sure", the same guy said, "why are you protecting that little psycho anyway? You´re not more to them than their black stage hand aka slave anyway."

Now, that was too much for Tiny. He wanted to give the guy a good punch to the face, but Maya´s voice held him back. She had appeared with Zig on the stair. "Tiny, stop it!"

Tiny put his fist down with a sigh. "You´re lucky that she´s here or you wouldn´t be standing", he said to the guy he had wanted to punch.

"You don´t know how afraid I am", the guy taunted him.

Tiny wanted to raise his fist again, but now Maya had come up the last steps of the stair followed by Zig and put her hands on his arm. "Leave them, they are not worth the trouble." She gave the guys a look. "They are only slaves to whoever posted those stupid things on facerange in the first place."

"You better watch your mouth, blondie", one of the guys said. Now Zig who was right behind her looked as upset as Tiny. But before they could blow up Damon appeared on the other side of the group. He knew those guys. "Lay off", he told them, "and don´t blame your jealousy about not being invited to the Hollingsworth´s on people who are."

One of the guys snorted. "Since when are you hanging out with them? Played your charm on the rich girl?"

Damon shrugged. "At least they are better to hang out with than you are."

By now Lola was beside Tiny and had an arm around him. "We for sure are", she said with a nice smile, "and by the way Tiny and me are a team as stage hands and we are proud of what we´re doing."

At this moment Simpson appeared out of nowhere. "What is going on here?"

"They", Lola pointed at the four guys, "were talking bad about Hunter and called Tiny a black slave."

Simpson frowned at them. "Okay, the four of you to my office, immediately." He pointed inside and they followed rolling their eyes.

When they were gone Simpson looked at everyone else. "I´ll speak to you later", he said. Then he looked down the stairs to the three Hollingsworth and Shay. "You´re mother already called me. I want to see the three of you by lunch to talk about how things are going."

They nodded and then Simpson went inside. Hunter was obviously upset about the whole thing. Miles put an arm around his shoulders. "We´re having your back."

Shay turned to him. "Yeah. Just stick to us today."

By know the group upstairs had started to come down. "It´s just", Hunter started, "you shouldn´t have to deal with my mess."

Zig put a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy."

While Frankie gave Damon who had stayed a bit behind the rest of them a grateful smile Maya added: "Yeah. I posted today on the musical account that you´ve been taking care of the ticket selling. I hope it gets shared often enough that people realize that you couldn´t have done that from psychiatry."

"And till then you tell us whenever someone is giving you a hard time", Tiny said.

"And don´t you dare to keep quiet", Lola said, "only would make us feel like lousy friends."

Hunter couldn´t help but smile. Maybe he should do them justice by starting to call them friends as well. "Okay."

In the end they got through school just fine. Maya´s post helped calming down the rumors. And everyone could see him socialize with the musical group. He didn´t seem like the odd one out anymore. Some people even came up to him to buy tickets in person and he handled it even though he didn´t have any with him.

###

On the next day Grace looked up in surprise when Maya flopped down next to her in the lounge obviously upset. "Why are you going on a double date with Tristan and Miles without us? We could have made it a triple."

Grace sighed and closed her notebook. "Listen, we decided to do it tomorrow night to take both their minds off the hearing on Thursday. But we wanted to keep it small and calm. Not to many people."

That was something Maya could understand. She sighed. "I am really happy when Tristan has the hearing past him. I mean he tries to act normal but I don´t really believe it."

"Me, too", Grace answered, "that´s why we want to keep his mind off it. Last night before the hearing must be hell." She knew it had been for Zoe.

Maya nodded. "Okay, then maybe we go for a triple date another time?"

Grace grinned. "Sure."

Now Maya was taken aback. She didn´t expect Grace to make it this easy for her. "Really?"

Grace just shrugged with a grin and Maya was really happy.

###

On Wednesday evening Zoe and Grace had made reservations at an in place in town that Miles and Tristan didn´t know yet. It was a small restaurant where mostly young people hung out.

They had thought about going to a movie afterwards but then Grace´s parents had announced that they wouldn´t be home till late and so they decided to move the party to Grace´s house.

Miles and Tristan didn´t know what to expect there till Grace came down with the Twister game. Tristan grinned. "Seriously?"

Grace grinned back. "Seems like we have our first volunteer."

Tristan rolled his eyes while Grace set the game up and turned some music on. Then she waved her hand for Tristan to come. He looked at Miles for help but Miles just grinned at him with a shrug kissing his throat and letting go of his hand.

"Come on", Grace said, "you´re going to have your chance to laugh about us later." Tristan rolled his eyes and went to the mat while Grace used the spinner and they got started.

Zoe came in with a bowl of popcorn and watched Tristan trying to make the best of it with a grin for a few seconds before putting the bowl on the table and sitting down on the couch next to Miles.

Zoe was watching Tristan and Grace in amusement, but Miles had become thoughtful. Finally he turned to Zoe. He lowered his voice. "Does he talk to you about... about the Yates thing?"

Zoe looked at him, now serious as well. "Not since we talked about it that night at Zig´s place."

Miles sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He somehow had wished that Tristan would at least talk to Zoe. Zoe put a hand on his arm. "I got through it and so will he."

At this moment Tristan crashed on the mat with a squeak. Grace grinned triumphantly. "That was weak, Milligan."

"I´m looking forward to your performance", Tristan answered with a grin and stood to straightened his clothes. Then he looked to Miles who had a smug grin on his face. "You´re next."

Miles just rose good-naturedly and stepped in front of the mat while Tristan took the spinner from Grace who sat down with Zoe to enjoy the show.

They were having a fun time, laughing even harder when the seam of Miles´ shirt ripped. Finally Miles crashed down and stood up with a grin. Without a word he got Tristan´s face between his hands to kiss him.

"Maybe you should get a room", Grace suggested after a while, "but not mine."

Zoe snickered and Miles pulled back and Tristan turned around so they could both look at the two girls while still having their arms around each other. "We can change the sheets afterwards", was Miles´ cheeky reply.

Grace threw a handful of popcorn after him. "Smartass."

Zoe rose. "My turn." She went to the mat while Tristan sat down.

After their first round as warm-up they played a second round. And while Tristan was torturing Zoe Miles and Grace watched together.

"You´re worried about him not talking about Yates?", Grace finally asked him in a low voice.

Miles turned to her in surprise realizing that Zoe must have told her. "Yeah." He nodded.

"Give him time", Grace said, "maybe he has to get the hearing past him first."

"I try to", Miles answered, "but it kinda freaks me out to think that if he goes on keeping it inside he´ll blow up like Frankie and Hunter did. It´s just... I don´t know if I can catch him right now."

Grace gave him a sympathetic smile. "You won´t have to catch him on your own, okay. We´re here."

Miles flashed her a grateful smile. It felt good to talk it out and not feel all alone with it. But Grace could see the fear in his eyes and put her hand on his arm for a second. "You just need to call, okay?"

Miles nodded. "Thanks."

When the second round was over they decided to play two against two. Couple against couple. It was hilarious. After Zoe and Grace crashed to a heap of arms and legs Miles and Tristan took over.

It didn´t take them as long as them to crash. But they were laughing while they disentangle themselves and Zoe took her phone to take photos. Finally they were laying free on the floor with their heads still on the mat. Zoe waved for Grace to follow her and the two of them laid down with their heads on the mat as well. Then Zoe held her phone up to make a selfie.

Afterwards they just stayed like this and talked. Whatever came to mind, just not about the hearing. Miles had taken Tristan´s hand and they laughed at Zoe´s suggestions for a series of flashmobs in the Degrassi hallways.

Later after leaving when Miles and Tristan were sitting in Miles´ car the laughter was gone. They weren´t really in a bad mood but they´ve become quiet. Tristan had his hand on Miles´ leg, needing the contact and grateful that Miles had gotten his mother to allow him to stay over. He had pointed out how Tristan had been there the night Hunter had blown up and that he wanted to do the same for him. He had even gone through an awkward sex talk with her to have her allow for Tristan to sleep in his bed.

By the time they hit the pillow they felt tired and wide awake at the same time. They didn´t even know who initiated the kiss or whose hands wandered southward first but afterwards they felt more at peace.

At peace enough for Tristan to ask a question that´s been following him for some time. "What if I can´t let you sleep with me because of... what happened?"

He lay on his back and didn´t dare looking at Miles. But Miles turned to him with a serious face putting an arm around him. "I can still let you sleep with me."

Tristan looked at him in surprise. He had always assumed... But for Miles the thought didn´t seem that new. "I always thought...", he started.

Miles shrugged with a smile. "I´m curious about both." Tristan didn´t know what to answer and Miles went on. "We only do what you´re ready for, okay?"

Tristan froze. It was this moment that the difference to what happened with Grant became crystal clear. He had pushed him to do something he hadn´t been ready for. He had only cared for himself.

Tristan started to tear up and Miles pulled him closer stroking his side. That was enough for Tristan to really start crying now and Miles just held him silently. In a way he was relieved that the dam had finally broken.

It took Tristan a while to finally calm down and use the handkerchief Miles had given him for a last time. "Sorry."

Miles made a face. "Well, I think I haven´t apologized yet for calling you after Hunter´s break down."

"You don´t have to...", Tristan started and then ended with a small smile when he understood where Miles was coming from. "Then I guess - thank you."

Miles pulled him close with a smile and kissed his temple. "You´re welcome."

Tristan snuggled up to him with a small smile and tiredly closed his eyes. That way they finally fell asleep.

###

Tristan was getting ready in the bathroom the next morning when someone knocked on Miles´ door and came in. It was Frankie. She saw that he was in his clothes already because he had promised to be at court when Winston had to testify in the morning. Tristan´s turn was in the afternoon.

"You can slow down", Frankie said after greeting him, "Hunter and I are going to support Winston."

Now that surprised Miles. "But I promised..."

Frankie shook her head. "I called him yesterday and we talked for quiet a while. He now knows a bit of what has been going on here and he understands that you´re at your limit. Just spend the morning with Tristan, relax - if possible and let us take care of Winston."

"What about school?", Miles asked.

Frankie shrugged. "Mom already called to tell them that we´ll miss a few classes in the morning. And she´s going to court with us."

"You sure it´s a good idea with Winston being your ex-boyfriend?", Miles asked.

Frankie shrugged again. "We grew up together. This is more about being old friends than each other´s exes."

But Miles wasn´t finished asking questions. "Do you think Hunter´s up to it?"

"I am." Surprised they looked to the open door where Hunter now was leaning against the door frame. "I just see it as training for the hearing against dad."

Miles looked to and fro between them with a small grin. "You´ve figured it all out."

The twins grinned and Miles took a step forward to hug Frankie. "Thanks, Franks."

She returned the hug with a smile. "And tell Tristan if he needs something he can tell me."

Miles let go of her. "Okay."

With a smile Frankie put a hand on his arm for a moment then she left the room.

Miles met Hunter´s eyes. "You´re really okay with this?"

Hunter shrugged. "It´s not me who has to tell them that some pedo has groped them."

Miles gave him a thin smile. They would have to tell their own story in a hearing soon enough.

Hunter rose his hand. "Take care - both of you." With that he left the room.

Miles texted Winston and was undressing when Tristan came back into the room and watched him in confusion. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Frankie and Hunter will be supporting Winston. So I was thinking about getting another few hours of sleep", Miles replied, "you in?"

Tristan had been tired till he had woken up half an hour ago so he readily complied and started undressing as well. After texting Owen and setting the alarm they both laid down in the bed again and soon were fast asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

After a short lunch Tristan and Miles had driven to court quietly. Now they were sitting in front of the courtroom waiting for Tristan to be called in. Owen was with them now. After hearing that Tristan would be coming to court with Miles he had gone to court with their father in the morning already to watch the hearing while their father was joint plaintiff. But by the time Tristan and Miles had arrived he was already waiting for them outside the courtroom. Now he had his arm around Tristan´s shoulders while Miles was holding Tristan´s hand. They didn´t talk much.

When Owen left to get some chocolate bars Miles´ phone beeped with a message. It was from Maya: "We´re skipping last class and will be there in 30."

"Maya and Zig are coming", he explained to Tristan.

Tristan sighed. "Make sure they don´t come in there." He pointed to the door of the courtroom.

"I´ll text her", Miles said. He wanted to start typing on his phone but Tristan interrupted him. "Can you just tell them when they´re here?"

Now Miles looked up putting two and two together. "You don´t want me in there either?"

Tristan shook his head. "Don´t want you to hear this mess", he mumbled.

"God, Tris." Miles let go of his hand to pull him close. He lowered his voice. "I told you..."

But Tristan shook his head meeting his eyes. "It´s easier, okay?"

Miles nodded slowly. "´kay."

Then Owen came back and they gratefully took the chocolate bars. They were just eaten up when Tristan was called inside.

Tristan felt as if his weight had doubled while slowly rising to his feet. He had dreaded this moment and now it was there. Owen put an arm around his shoulder in support and Tristan slowly let go of Miles´ hand who now was on his feet as well. He barely looked at him before entering the courtroom with Owen.

Miles started to walk to and fro. He felt cold and helpless. He didn´t even hear the voices and footsteps of someone coming till someone grabbed his wrist. "Miles?"

He stopped and realized it was Maya. "Are you okay?", she asked.

He shook his head and hugging him was the first thing that came to her mind. Ex-boyfriend or not. Zig didn´t look too happy about it but he didn´t interfere.

When Maya let go of Miles he felt that some warmth had come back to him and only now he realized that besides Maya and Zig Grace and Zoe also were there.

"Hey", Zoe greeted, "is Tristan already in there?" She pointed to the door.

He nodded and determinedly she wanted to make a move for the door but Miles stopped her. "He doesn´t want us in there."

Zoe´s shoulders slumped. "Oh." Not that she couldn´t understand that somehow. "Then I guess we have to... wait?"

"I´ll get us some coffee", Grace offered taking a look around. Everyone nodded and she went off to find a coffee vending machine.

Maya and Zoe got Miles between them and sat down together with Zig. Now they could only wait.

###

"Any further questions?", the judge asked. When everyone shook their head he looked back to Tristan. "Then you are dismissed. Thank you, Tristan."

Gratefully Tristan closed his eyes for a second. Then he rose to his feet and slowly turned. His eyes fell on Yates. He hadn´t looked at him once till now. Yates had his arms crossed and stared into space. Tristan took him in for a moment. This was a stranger. Not the guy he had thought he was in love with. This was the guy who had taken advantage of him.

He pulled his gaze away and went for the door where Owen was already waiting for him. Owen put his arm around Tristan´s shoulders and led him out of the courtroom. As soon as they had the door closed Owen turned to him to hug him.

For a moment Tristan clung to him but then Owen pulled back a bit to point behind him with a nod. He let go of Tristan to let him turn around.

His friends were standing there obviously not knowing what to do. It was Zoe who first stepped forward to throw her arms around him. For a moment he let her hug him tight but then he pulled back. He needed some space now.

He looked to Owen. "Can you bring me home? I need to be alone now." He looked to his friends. "Sorry."

"Whatever you need", Maya answered for all of them.

Owen nodded and put his arm around Tristan´s shoulders again. "Okay." Then he looked a Miles and gave him a short nod. Making sure he knew that he would take care of Tristan for now.

Miles pressed his lips together but he nodded. "Call me if you need something", he said to Tristan.

Tristan just nodded. Then Owen and him turned and went down the hallway.

Miles wanted to get going as well but Grace put a hand on his shoulders. "You don´t look as if you should be alone right now", she said.

Now the others turned to them and saw how pale he was. "We can go to The Dot", Zoe suggested but Miles shook his head. "I´d rather go home."

At this moment Frankie came down the hallway. "Is Tristan still inside?"

They shook their heads. "He went home", Maya explained.

Frankie took a look at her brother. "Hunter and Mom are waiting outside in the car. We have decided to take you out."

Miles just shrugged and Frankie linked her arm with his giving him a soft smile. "Come."

"Okay", he said and looked back at their friends. "Thanks for coming."

He wanted to turn with Frankie but Grace held him back. "You know our numbers, Hollingsworth. We expect you to call if Tristan or you need something."

Now Miles really had to grin remembering how he had said those words to Tristan only a few minutes ago. "Will do", he promised then he let Frankie lead him down the hallway.

###

The first few minutes Owen and Tristan drove in silence. Till Tristan put his fist in his lap. "How could I be so stupid to believe this creep loved me?" He was disgusted with himself.

Owen gave him a short look before getting his eyes back on the street. "The stories of two of the other guys were pretty similar to yours", he said, "and all of them fell for it. Sadly the bastard´s pretty good at what he´s been doing." He looked at him again. "And there is no way you should blame yourself for it."

Tristan´s shoulders slumped. Tears were burning in his eyes and Owen pulled the car to the side of the street. He turned it off and bend over to hug his brother. "I´m pretty proud of you, you know?"

Tristan pulled back to wipe his eyes. "I just can´t feel that way."

Owen put a hand on his shoulder. "He´ll go to prison and can´t do this to other boys anymore. And at least partly that´s your merit."

Tristan nodded slowly. "Can we go home now?"

"Okay", Owen said with a worried glance at him before starting the car again.

###

The Hollingsworths had gone to a bowling center and now Miles was sitting with Hunter on the chairs of their booth with their drinks watching Frankie and their mom playing.

"This actually is fun", Miles commented even if he didn´t really feel like it right now.

"Yeah, cause you´re athletic enough", Hunter replied with a huff.

Miles ruffled his hair with a smile. "You´re just not used to this kind of fun, YET."

Hunter smiled and Miles changed the topic. "You don´t feel uncomfortable around people anymore, do you?"

Hunter shrugged. He hadn´t given much thought to it. But he for sure was more at ease now than he had been before. Miles accepted his silence and put his hand on Hunter´s shoulder for a moment with a smile.

Then he took his phone from the table to check it for the umpteenth time.

"You really love him, don´t you?" Hunter surprised himself with the question but he only had realized how close they were these past few weeks. Before he had always thought that Miles was just fooling around for a while until going back to girls.

Miles gave him a surprised look as well and he had to clear his throat before answering while looking at his phone. "Yeah."

They were silent for a moment while Miles fumbled with his phone. Finally Hunter put a hand on his his shoulder. "His brother´s with him", he said, "and I know from experience that that´s a good thing when you feel like crap."

That made Miles smile at him. He put his phone down to meet his eyes. "Thanks."

At this moment Frankie appeared out of nowhere with their mother right behind. "You´re turn", she announced in a good mood, "I bet you can´t raise the score above our´s."

Miles grinned at his brother even if it didn´t quiet reach his eyes. "Up for a challenge?"

Hunter rose with a grin of his own. "Sure."

###

Tristan was wandering the neighbourhood. It was already getting dark but he soon had become sick of sitting in his room staring at the wall. But the dark thoughts were following him out here as well.

He was passing a house just giving it a short glance and wanting to move on when it dawned on him that it was Grace´s house. He stopped and stared at the house pondering. Finally he go out his phone and texted Zoe: "R U at Grace´s?"

The answer took only a few seconds. "Yes. Need me to come?"

Tristan glanced up at the house and typed the answer: "I´m kinda in front of the house..."

###

A bit later Tristan was sitting with Zoe on Grace´s bed while Grace came in carrying a cup of tea which she gave to him before she sat down on her turned desk chair leaning on the backrest with her arms.

Silently Tristan drank some of the tea. He didn´t recognize the taste - obviously Grace had taken some of her mother´s healing herbs. After a few gulps he let the cup sink to his lap. "The guy at court - he was a complete stranger. Whatever I thought we had was just my imagination", he finally said dejectedly, "how will I ever know if a relationship I have is for real?"

Grace frowned and Zoe put a hand on his arm. "Miles is serious about you. I know that."

A bitter smile came to Tristan´s lips. "But I was stupid enough let Yates damage me. How can someone ever love me anyway?" Zoe put an arm around him looking at Grace for help.

"Maybe you should ask Miles that", Grace suggested, "pretty much looks like love to me."

"He never heard the whole story", Tristan answered.

"Then tell him", Zoe suggested, "it´s not as if you´re to blame for the what happened."

Grace rose from her chair and left the room. They looked after her but then Tristan glanced at Zoe. "Did you talk to Grace about... that night?"

Zoe let go of him and slowly shook her head. "No, but..."

Tristan just pressed his lips together with a nod. But Zoe grabbed his arm again. "It just never came up. But I know that it wouldn´t make Grace run away - I trust her." She hesitated. "Maybe you should trust Miles."

Tristan slumped and before either of them could say anything Grace came back into the room. "My mom is giving you a ride to Miles´ place", she announced.

Zoe and Tristan looked up at her in surprise. Tristan obviously didn´t like it but Grace just shrugged meeting Tristan´s gaze while crossing her arms. "He´s worried sick cause you don´t talk about this and you obviously need to talk to him. Neither Zoe nor me can give you the answer you need to hear, but he can."

Tristan avoided her eyes. He knew she was right but he didn´t know if he was able to talk to Miles. Zoe squeezed his arm while sharing a glance with Grace, signaling that she thought that Grace had done the right thing.

###

Reluctantly Tristan was walking down the corridor to Miles´ room. If it wasn´t for Zoe and Grace he probably would have postponed this talk as much as he could. Maybe until it would have been to late.

In front of Miles´ door he hesitated but then he knocked. When he heard Miles voice he entered the room. Miles was on his bed with his notebook and looked up at him in surprise. But it fast changed into happiness. "Hey." He rose to his feet and wanted to embrace him but Tristan raised his hand. "Can we talk?"

Miles nodded right away. "Come." He pointed to his bed and they sat down. But Tristan made sure they didn´t sit as close as usually.

Miles silently waited for him to start talking. Tristan cleared his throat staring at the floor. He knew he needed to do this but telling Miles was as difficult as telling in the hearing. "When he first made a move on me I fled." He swallowed. "I wouldn´t have had to go back and nothing would have happened. But I thought he loved me and I was afraid to loose that. That´s why I went back." He only met Miles eyes for a second. "He gave me alcohol to loosen up and I was grateful cause I wasn´t really up to it."

Without a word Miles slipped closer to embrace him. For a moment Tristan enjoyed it but there was still something bothering him. He turned his head to meet Miles´ eyes for a moment. "How could you want to be with someone as stupid as me?"

Miles couldn´t help but snort. "You´re not stupid."

"But he didn´t force me to go back", Tristan started until Miles silenced him by letting go of him and raising his hand.

Now Tristan was waiting for what he had to say. Miles cleared his throat. "Remember how my father reacted to us dating?" Tristan nodded even though he didn´t see the context. Miles went on. "Afterwards he went to golf to me and to a restaurant and told me it was okay to be gay. Just for a second I really believed him... till I saw the reporters he had invited."

Tristan watched him in surprise and sympathy. It still was weird that they had been together at that time and he had been so unaware of what had been going on. Miles swallowed and without realizing it Tristan´s hand slipped into Miles´ who went on now squeezing his hand. "And it hadn´t been the first time either. I went into that trap again and again. Just because I felt alone and wanted him to love me." He paused and met Tristan´s eyes. "It´s not stupid to want that. And it´s not your fault that he messed with your head." Being in therapy had made him himself see those things much more clearly.

He stroked Tristan´s hand with his thumb while Tristan looked at their joined hands before he raised his head to meet Miles´ eyes. "Thank you."

Miles just gave him a smile and Tristan relaxed. Then Miles let go of his hand to embrace him while Tristan leaned against him, closing his eyes for a while. Till a pressing matter made him rise to his feet. "Gotta pee", he mumbled and made his way to the door. Miles followed him with his eyes and a small smile.

###

Tristan had just washed his hands when a call came in. It was Owen and he answered it. "Tris, where are you?", Owen asked worried.

Tristan smiled. "At Miles´ place."

Owen sighed in relief. "So then... is everything okay with the two of you?"

Tristan sat on the edge of the tub with a smile. "Yes. But... I think I need to see a therapist."

He had always felt like talking about it would make it worse, more real. But now that he had started to do that he somehow felt relieved.

Owen didn´t dare asking how that realization came to be but he smiled. "We can get you an emergency appointment tomorrow", he said, "and then we go from there."

"Okay", Tristan answered - better start before he got second thoughts. "Uhm... can I stay here?"

"If it´s fine with Miles´ mother", Owen answered, "he still has to go to school tomorrow."

"We´ll ask", Tristan promised. Then they said goodbye and for a few seconds he stared at his phone with a smile.

###

After they had brought Tristan to Miles´ place Zoe and Grace had decided to fire up Netflix and watch a movie. Now that the credits were running Grace stood to close her notebook. She sat at the feet end of the bed afterwards getting Zoe´s attention. Zoe rose from her half laying position.

"Did you actually talk to a therapist after your assault?", Grace asked.

Now she had Zoe´s full attention. She was surprised because they had never talked about that. "Once or twice. Why do you want to know?"

"I kinda never thought how that still might bother you until I saw Tristan tonight", Grace answered, "sorry."

Zoe shook her head in confusion. "You don´t have to be sorry. I´m fine. I try not to think of it too much."

"But it´s still there, isn´t it?", Grace asked.

Zoe shrugged. Then she rose to her feet. "I guess I should sleep at home tonight. I still try to lull my mom in false security." She got her shoes on, pecked Grace on the lips and was gone in minute.

Grace rose to go to the window and see her leaving the house. Now she knew that she might have stirred up a hornet´s nest. She sighed. They probably were in for a tough ride when Zoe didn´t want to deal with it.

###

Later Tristan and Miles were sleeping peacefully wrapped in each other´s arms. Miles had been relieved to hear that Tristan was going to get therapy. And Tristan felt finally ready to move forward.

At the same time Grace and Zoe still lay awake in their own beds. They were both thinking. It wasn´t as if Zoe wasn´t trusting Grace - she didn´t trust herself, what might happen when she tackled the issue. She was finally happy. She had a well working relationship, friends, was moving to her own place and was having fun singing in a high school musical. She didn´t want to loose any of that by opening that can of worms. She sighed and turned around to give falling asleep another try.


	28. Chapter 28

When Grace saw Miles standing at his locker alone the next morning she made her way to him. "Hey."

Miles looked up from his locker and smiled. "Hey."

"So how went talking to Tristan last night?", she asked.

"Good", Miles answered, "we´re fine. And he´s seeing a therapist today."

"Sounds good", Grace said with a smile but then she hesitated. She knew Miles had much on his plate right now but he probably was the best person to ask. "I asked Zoe about the assault last night and she ran out on me."

Now she had Miles´ attention. "Give her some time before you ask again", he suggested.

Grace nodded. That sounded logical. "Okay." She gave him a crooked grin. "And thanks."

Miles grinned as well. "Maybe we should start a self-help group with the musical crew."

Grace nudged his shoulder. "Doesn´t sound like fun, Hollingsworth. I´d rather go with Zoe´s flashmob series."

"Me, too", Miles answered still grinning. He closed his locker and together they went down the hallway.

###

When Tristan left the room of the therapist he felt eased and agitated at the same time. He never thought that speaking to a stranger would help that much even though they were just at the beginning.

Owen rose from his chair in the waiting room. "Hey. How´s it been?"

"Better than I thought", Tristan answered truthfully.

Owen smiled before he became serious. "Dad called. They announced the verdict."

Now he had Tristan´s whole attention. "And?"

"He´s going to prison for six years", Owen explained, "and he has to pay for your therapy."

Tristan had to let this sink in for a few minutes. Talking to Miles and the therapist had finally started to make him feel like it wasn´t his fault. And this was another evidence that it wasn´t. He felt relief wash over him and tears burn in his eyes.

Owen saw it and wrapped his arms around him. "It´s over", he said and now Tristan started to cry. Owen just held him silently until the tears dried. When he finally let go of him Tristan felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Feeling better?", Owen asked with a smile. Tristan nodded. "Yes." He felt a burst of energy and knew right away what he wanted to do with it. "Can you get me to the mall? I have to run some errands for the musical."

Owen was surprised for a moment but then he saw Tristan´s eyes that looked far more alive than in the last few days. "Let´s go." He said with a small grin while he loosely got his arm over Tristan´s shoulders to leave the waiting room with him.

When they were out on the street Tristan turned to him. "Thank you for being here."

Owen ruffled his hair with a smile. "Always would. You know that."

Tristan smiled and Owen let go of him to get his car key out of the pocket. "Off to the mall."

###

Later Owen pulled his car into the school´s parking lot. "Is it okay if I´m not waiting for you?", he asked Tristan.

Tristan shrugged. "Sure. Miles can give me a ride home."

Owen checked his phone for a moment and Tristan started to grin. "So, who are you meeting?"

Owen grinned. His nosy little brother was finally back. "It´s more like visiting someone who doesn´t know yet."

"And, is this someone a girl?", Tristan asked.

"Maybe", Owen answered.

Tristan pulled a face. "You´re not gonna tell me?"

"Nope", Owen answered with a good-natured grin.

Tristan shrugged and started to leave the car when Owen held him back. "Do you think you could squeeze in another chair for the premier? Just in case this someone wants to join me."

Now Tristan gave him a warm smile. "Invite her and we´ll figure something out."

"Thanks, bro", Owen said with a smile of his own, "see you tonight."

Tristan nodded and opened the door of the car to get out. He watched his brother pull out of the parking lot and leave. Then he turned to the school. He was really looking forward to see his friends now.

###

Miles left the school with Zig, Maya and Grace. He was surprised to see Tristan obviously waiting for him. He met Miles half way down the stair to hug him happily. "He´s going to prison for six years. And... I talked to the therapist."

Miles returned the embrace happily. "You´re feeling better then?"

Tristan smiled happily. "I´ve already run some errands for the musical with Owen." And he finally could really look forward to the premier.

Miles hugged him close again. He felt relief wash over him. Then he pulled back to be able to kiss Tristan.

Grace still stood on top of the stairs watching them with a smile when Zoe stepped to her side. They had avoided each other the whole day.

Grace turned to her and for a moment neither one of them knew how to start. "Listen", Zoe finally started, "you´re right - it´s still there. But I´m happy right now. And there´s so much going on. Can´t we take one step at a time? The musical, moving to my apartment, the vision quest meeting..."

Grace pondered that for a moment. Finally she nodded. "Okay", she said seriously, "but no forgetting about it. It´s your life but I´d rather have us deal with it before it comes back to haunt you." She nodded her head in Tristan´s direction and Zoe understood but she also had heard the 'us' in Grace´s little speech. "You´re not just making me see a therapist?", she asked.

Grace gave her a small grin trying to make it light for now. "Nope, cling together, swing together. And no bitching about it."

Zoe grinned in relief. "Well, I can´t promise you that."

Grace shook her head with a chuckle. "Come´ere." She put an arm around Zoe´s shoulder to pull her close. Then they went down the stair until they had the same height like Tristan and Miles who were still alternating between grinning at each other and kissing.

"Get a room", Grace called out to them.

Miles looked up at her with a grin. "Are you offering yours?"

Grace laughed. "Careful, Hollingsworth."

Zig and Maya still waiting downstairs. Zig frowned with a crooked grin. "Do I have to get that one?"

Maya shook her head. "Don´t wanna know what happened on that double date", she muttered with an amused glint in her eyes.

Grace and Zoe were downstairs by now and Grace nudged her shoulder with a good-naturedly grin. "Heard that one, Matlin."

Maya crossed her arms trying to scowl. "So, now, what about the triple date you promised?"

Zoe looked at Grace in amusement. "You promised her a triple date?"

Grace just shrugged with a grin.

"How about now?", Tristan asked. Miles and him had joined them by now holding hands. "We can go to the Dot. I want to celebrate."

They looked at each other. "Sure, why not?", Maya said.

When they started to make their way to the Dot Tristan let go of Miles hand giving him an apologizing look nodding towards Maya. Miles understood and went on with the rest of them while Tristan held Maya back.

"Are you okay?", she asked worried.

But Tristan nodded with a small smile. "As okay as I can be right now", he said, "It´s just..." He hesitated and sighed before meeting her eyes seriously. "You were right about reporting him. I just... couldn´t understand it then. And I´m sorry for throwing away our friendship afterwards." This hadn´t been easy to say but he knew that she deserved it.

Maya gave him a crooked smile and hugged him. "That´s long forgiven", she said and he gratefully returned the hug for a moment before they let go of each other.

"Thank you", Tristan said meeting her eyes again and she smiled. "I´m happy it´s behind us."

Tristan nodded with a smile. "Me, too."

For a second they just smiled at each other then Maya changed the subject with a crooked grin. "Come on, would be a total shame to miss this triple date."

"Yeah, we can´t leave Miles and Zig alone to watch Zoe and Grace share a sundae", Tristan replied with a goofy grin.

They shared a grin and then got onto their way to catch up with the others which wasn´t a problem because they had been slowed down by goofing around. When they caught up to them Maya jumped Zig´s back and he whirled around laughing with her on piggyback. Maya squeaked and held onto him while everyone laughed. He let her down and they kissed before they happily made their way to the Dot.

###

Nervously Owen rang the bell of the front door of the house he had driven to. He didn´t even know if she was there right know.

The door opened and there she was. She had changed, physically she had become stronger, her face had a strong willed tone to it, her eyes, too, but there also was still the soft tone in her eyes he had fallen in love with years ago.

Surprise soon gave in to happiness when she recognized him. Within a second she flung her arms around his neck euphorically. "It´s good to see you", Anya said when she let go of him, "how are you?"

"Fine", Owen said answered with a relieved smile. He hadn´t been sure if she would be happy to see him.

"How did you know I was on home leave?", she asked.

"You posted on Twitter", Owen reminded her, "and I was home this week to see after my brother and when I saw your tweet..."

She smiled. "...you thought to come by."

For a moment they just held their gaze with a smile till Owen cleared his throat. "So, do you want to go for a coffee or something?"

She smiled. "Sure. Let me get my keys." She disappeared while he waited for her with a smile. He hadn´t expect it to be this easy.

###

When Owen brought Anya home in the evening they were both in a good mood. They had exchanged old stories, spoke about their current lives and laughed together. And it had been easy to trust her with his brother´s story. Seeing Tristan go through this hadn´t been easy on him but Anya had just listened with sympathy in her eyes. Afterwards she had told him about a friend who she had lost on duty and he had been the one listening in sympathy.

Owen pulled the car in front of Anya´s house and cleared his throat. "The premier of my brother´s musical´s tomorrow. Care to come?"

She rose her eyebrows. "Are you asking for a date?"

He felt slightly embarrassed until he saw her smile. He knew she wasn´t seeing someone right now. "It doesn´t have to be", he still offered.

Anya gave him a small grin. "I can´t say yes when you don´t ask."

Owen laughed. "Will you go with me to the musical premier, dear Anya?"

"With pleasure", she answered with a grin.

"But I can´t come and get you. I promised to help them get ready", Owen said.

"I´m a big girl. I can come by myself", she answered with a smile. Then she put her hand on his´ and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

She left the car and left a very happy Owen. He still was when he arrived home and met Tristan in the kitchen.

"Someone cancelled their reservation for tomorrow", Tristan said with a grin, "and I told Hunter to switch one ticket to you. So I hope your date is coming."

Owen couldn´t help but grin as well. "She is."

"Do I know her?", Tristan asked.

"You´re far too curious", Owen aswered. He took an apple out of the fridge and left the room. Tristan shook his head. Taken from how his brother behaved this had to be about someone special.


	29. Chapter 29

_What started with the musical will end with the musical which means this is the last chapter - for now. More comments below._

* * *

Saturday. Musical premier. In the afternoon Hollingsworth manor was a buzz of young people running around with the preparations. By dinner everything was ready but they still were nervous. After getting the dishes in the dishwasher Tristan called them for a warm -up game which helped them get focused.

Soon afterwards they opened the doors for the audience and the actors and band changed into their costumes. While the actors did a warm-up for their voices Grace and Tristan sold the reserved tickets and Owen kept watch for Mr Hollingsworth.

Hunter was with everyone else in the living room, helped them when he could but just watched them for most of the time until Miles sat next to him. "Can you... stay close to Owen tonight?"

Hunter looked up at him in surprise. "Just in case dad gets in somehow", Miles added.

"You... still don´t think I can handle it?", Hunter asked.

Miles shrugged. "It´s only been a few weeks. Just stay with Owen and let mom handle dad if he shows up."

"You won´t be overprotecting for my whole life, will you?", Hunter asked.

Miles grinned and put his arm loosely over his brother´s shoulder. "Just let me be for another few weeks or months, ´kay?"

Hunter nodded with a sigh. Then he grinned. It wasn´t that bad to know that someone was watching out. "Glad to have you around." He hadn´t intended to say that aloud, it had just slipped his mouth.

But Miles only smiled and pulled him closer with the arm that was still laying over his shoulders. Hunter was relieved that he didn´t make a big deal out of it and Miles didn´t feel like he had to. He was completely happy that their connection had become this strong.

###

Tristan looked up at the familiar face. But he couldn´t quiet remember where he had seen her until she said: "Hey, Owen said there was a ticket reserved for me." She looked up to share a smile with Owen before turning her head to Tristan again.

Tristan grinned. Now he remembered her. He hadn´t met her in person but he had seen her with his brother and he had seen her on photos. He took a ticket out of the box and gave it to her. "Have fun."

Anya smiled at him. "I will." Then she stepped besides Owen who greeted her with a smile. She sat down next to him on the table he was sitting on. "You don´t have to wait for me", Owen said, "just go in, I´ll join you as soon as we close the doors."

"No problem. I´ll stay. What are you doing here anyway?", Anya asked observing how he checked out every person who came in.

"Making sure that a father of three kids of the musical group doesn´t get in", Owen explained.

"Okay", Anya said and leaned back watching the three of them doing their work.

Grace leaned in to Tristan. "Who´s she?"

Tristan gave his brother a grin before looking back to Grace. "His ex-girlfriend."

Grace grinned as well. "Ex, huh?" Tristan just shrugged before turning his eyes on the next visitor.

After a while Tristan was getting fidgety looking at his watch. "Can you take over for five?", he asked Owen, "need to go to the toilet."

"Not sure if I can still concentrate on the faces", Owen said.

Anya rose. "I can do it", she said.

Tristan gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you." He disappeared down the corridor and Anya took the chair next to Grace.

She held her hand to Grace. "Anya, hi."

Grace shook the hand. "Grace." They smiled at each other and then turned to the next visitors.

###

When the doors were closed Tristan rushed into the living room for a last check on everyone while Owen led Anya into the pool area and their chairs in the first row. Grace also glimpsed into the pool area before going into the living room.

Everyone was ready. The band actually had already taken their seats on the gallery and Tiny and Lola were sitting at the control panel for the tech already.

Grace kissed Zoe good luck. Then Hunter and her went back to take their seats in the audience. Hunter sat between Owen and Grace. His mother also sat in the first row and smiled at him proudly. Grace turned around to wave her family and then the lights went off.

Tristan entered the stage. They had prepared a small intro to the story of the musical and while Tristan spoke Maya toned in on her cello.

When Tristan left the stage to take the seat next to Grace Zig rolled onto the stage with his skateboard and the musical began.

At first Tristan watched them all tensed up but when he realized that they were good he finally relaxed and just enjoyed the show with a smile. Like everyone else did obviously.

At the end they got standing ovations and after the actors did their bows the band came down to enjoy their applause. But not without Zig dipping Maya for a kiss. They both were completely happy. They hadn´t done something like this together since Whisperhug.

Then Zoe came down to take Tristan, while Zig took Grace and Frankie Hunter to get them on the stage. Hunter was surprised. He hadn´t even thought about that but Frankie just smiled. "Come on, you deserve it." She took his hand and he followed her, even though he was nervous. More so when Frankie stood back with the other actors and let him alone with Tristan, Grace and Zoe to introduce them.

Grace realized what was going on. While Zoe introduced Tristan as their director, she put an arm on Hunter´s shoulders and smiled at him. "Chill", she said in a low voice, "you can be proud for what you did here."

"And this is Grace Cardinal who wrote this amazing musical", Zoe explained. Grace let go of Hunter and bowed to the audience before sharing a smile with Zoe.

"And this is Hunter Hollingsworth who did the design of this great set", Zoe went on. Grace pushed him a step forward and he bowed blinking into the lights. That at least let him forget how many people were actually watching him.

Then Frankie was with him again and they all got into a line to bow again with their arms around each other.

Then it was over and they got off the stage to mingle with the audience. Just Tristan and Miles still stood on the stage to watch them. Miles watched Frankie greet Damon who had been in the audience with a smile. And then he saw Grace introducing what had to be her sister to Hunter. A grin spread over his face.

Tristan felt great watching all those happy face. But then he sighed with a smile. "You know, I have to thank Maya for making us do this together", he said meeting Miles´ eyes.

Miles stroked his cheek with a smile. "Me, too." Then he went in for a kiss. They both didn´t care that they still stood on the stage. Lola had at least turned off the spotlight by now.

After Miles pulled back he still smiled at Tristan. "I love you, you know."

Tristan stared at him. He needed a moment to let it sink in what those words meant. But then he smiled and flung his arms around Miles neck. "I love you, too." Then they were kissing again.

Zoe was watching them with a mix of granting them this and envy. Grace put a hand on her shoulder from behind. "My family...", Grace started but Zoe had turned around in a second, put her hands on Grace´s cheeks and closed her lips with a kiss. To hell with no PDA. It took Grace a moment but then she responded likewise.

When they separated Zoe ducked her head. "Sorry."

Grace grinned. "For kissing the hell outa me? You don´t have to."

Now Zoe grinned as well. "I´ll remember that."

Grace rolled her eyes playfully. "So, can I get you to my family now? They want to praise you for your acting." Zoe smiled happily and followed her through the crowd.

Somewhere else Mr Simpson joined Zig, Maya and her mother. After greeting Mrs Matlin he looked to Maya and Zig. "You did really great", he praised them, "and you made not being able to use the auditorium an advantage."

"Yeah, Hunter had some really great ideas", Maya said.

Simpson nodded. "I guess you´ll be bored to do the next one in the auditorium. If there is a next one."

Maya and Zig shared a grin. "You´ll never know", Maya answered.

Simpson nodded. Then he said goodbye to Mrs Matlin and gave the two teens a grin. "And if you ever want to do another flashmob - just talk to me first." With that he was gone.

Maya and Zig looked at each other with a grin. "Was that an invitation?", Zig asked.

Maya shrugged. "Well, I do think we´ll take him up to it sometime." Then she stretched to kiss Zig while Mrs Matlin shook her head with an amused smile.

At the other side of the pool Winston stepped up to Miles and Tristan who were just speaking to Shay and her parents. He cleared his throat to get Miles´ attention. Miles turned to him with a smile. "Chuey, how did you like it?"

Winston nodded. "You´ve done a great job. All of you." He hesitated. "So... if you still need someone to watch out for your father at the next shows... I could do that."

Miles smiled. "That´d be great. Means you´re not avoiding Frankie anymore?"

Winston shook his head with a smile. "I guess, I´m over her."

Miles nodded. He was relieved to hear that because it would for sure make it easier to include Winston in his life again.

Winston hesitated but then he nodded. "I better go now", he said.

"You don´t have to", Miles said but Winston shrugged with a grin. "Maybe the next musical when I´m aboard."

"I´ll remind you", Miles said with a grin and Winston nodded with a grin of his own. Then he rose his hand and made his way to the door.

Lola just wanted to enter the living room when Tiny brought her a drink but she shook her head with a grin. "I have to change first. I have the habit to mess my costumes when I try not to."

Tiny laughed and put the drink down on the table. "Yeah, don´t wanna see Frankie grow fangs."

Lola slapped him playfully. "Give me ten", she said. Then she disappeared inside.

On the other side of the pool Jonah was going through the crowd when he came face to face with someone he hadn´d expected at all. "Becky?"

She gave him a small smile. She didn´t really know what to say. It had been quiet a surprise when she had realized that it was him playing the guitar up in the gallery. And while her mind had told her to leave as soon as possible something had held her back.

Jonah still was confused. "You´re not down in Calli?"

"My mother has her arms broken and I decided to come back to help her. I´ll have to repeat the semester", she explained.

Jonah nodded. That sounded like her. He cleared his throat. "Can we talk?"

She nodded and he led her to a small corner where they could sit down on two deckchairs. There was an awkward silence. Jonah wasn´t prepared to talk to her at all but he wouldn´t let it go now that he had the chance. "I´m sorry", he started and she looked up from her shoes. "I wanted to keep my past from you", he went on, "that´s why I couldn´t tell you that I needed the money."

"So, stealing from me was better than trusting me?", she asked.

He shook his head. "It´s just - I... didn´t want you to look at me and see all the darkness." He met her eyes seriously and she looked away to hide the tears in her eyes.

Finally she met his eyes again. "We all have darkness in us, Jonah", she said, biting her lip for a moment. It wasn´t easy to remember her own with Adam´s death and Luke. "But we have to trust god that he has his reasons to put us through it. And we have to trust the people who love us." Again there were tears in her eyes but this time she didn´t look away.

"I know." Jonah swallowed. "And I´m trying right now with my friends here. Zig saved me from relapsing this year, you know? And... I am sorry that I wasn´t ready to trust you when we were together."

Becky nodded wiping her eyes. For a moment they were silent but it wasn´t as awkward as it had been before. "You did great on the musical", she suddenly said.

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you. So... how are you?"

She shrugged. "It´s okay, but my friends all have moved on while I´m still here... So I´m looking forward to move on next semester."

He nodded. Another silence until he cleared his throat. "So, if you want to talk sometime, I mean, before you go back to Calli, you can give me a call..."

She gave him a small smile. "I´ll think about it." Then she rose to her feet. "I should be going now."

He rose as well. Silently they looked at each other. "Thank you", he finally said.

She nodded. "Goodbye, then."

"Be safe", he said.

She nodded again and then she left while he followed her with his eyes. He was relieved and sad at the same time. That´s why he took his time till he joined the other´s.

When Zig saw him he good-naturedly nudged his shoulder. "So who was the girl who you disappeared with?"

"My ex-girlfriend", Jonah only answered.

Zig became serious immediately. "The one you told me about?"

Jonah nodded.

"And? Did you talk?"

Jonah nodded again. Zig seriously took him in. "So... did she leave on better terms, this time?"

"I guess", Jonah said with a crooked smile.

Zig put a hand on his shoulder. "And was it a good enough reason to stay clean for?"

Now Jonah really smiled. "Yes, it was."

"Good", Zig said, "then we need to find another reason to stay clean now."

Jonah´s smile became even bigger. "I think, I already found that." Zig was surprised and Jonah went on. "I have found some really great friends."

Now Zig smiled and slapped his back. "Sounds good. And now come on. We still have a premier to celebrate."

###

One after another the guests started to leave and when the last one was gone they saw the grey clouds in the sky. In a few seconds they were out to get everything that wasn´t waterproof in. Owen was helping them and when Anya came out after having been to the bathroom she stopped Grace who just wanted to pass her. "Can I help?"

"Sure", Grace said and took a look around, "Lola and Tiny could need a hand with the tech." She pointed to them.

Anya nodded and went over to them. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, thank you", Lola said, while unplugging the speakers. She looked up for a second. "You´re Owen´s girlfriend?"

Anya started collecting the cables. "I was, in high school", she answered.

Tiny just was up a ladder to get the two spotlights that weren´t waterproof when Tristan and Miles joined them to get one of the speakers in. When they came back the first drops were falling. "We need to get the speakers in, um, ehm...", Lola started.

Anya smiled. "Anya."

"I´m Lola", she said hurriedly, "can you help me with this one." Miles and Tristan were getting ready to get the next one as well.

"I can carry it alone", Anya said, "just get the panel ready to move inside."

"But...", Lola started.

Anya smiled. "As a soldier I´m used to carrying heavy things." With that she took the speaker and went for the living room. Miles and Tristan followed her with their´s. Lola looked after her in surprise but then she shrugged with a smile and hurried back to her work.

Miles and Tristan shared a glance over the speaker they were carrying. "A soldier, huh? Never would have given her that one", Miles said with a grin, "your brother has an interesting taste."

Tristan shrugged. "They dated back in high school", he answered, "but I guess she was special."

"How do you know?", Miles asked while they put down the speaker in the living room.

Tristan grinned. "Never heard him talking as much of his more recent girlfriends. And they were all gone very fast, anyway."

Just before the rain really started to pour down everything was safely inside. They high-fived happily and were far to agitated to call it a night yet.

Frankie had disappeared to the kitchen a while ago, after Damon had left, to bake muffins and when Anya had found her there when she had brought in some dishes she had stayed to help.

Owen was in search for her and when he found them he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen door to watch them. She still was the girl who fitted in with other people easily.

Anya turned around and saw him. "Hey, how long are you standing there?"

Owen grinned. "Long enough to see that you´re already making new friends."

Anya and Frankie shared a grin. "Why don´t you join the others with Owen?", Frankie suggested, "we´re nearly finished here anyway."

Anya looked to Owen. "Give me five minutes." He shrugged and went to the bathroom first.

In the meantime Lola had set up the control panel plugging in a speaker inside the room and one outside under the roof. They still had the door open because it was warm enough outside. Some of them even got on the deckchairs outside to watch the rain.

Following an impulse Lola got on a playlist starting with 'Singing in the rain', got her shoes off, grabbed Tiny´s hands and pulled him out into the rain before he could realize what she was doing. "Come on, dance", she said while he watched her with an amused smile. "You´re incorrigible." He got his shoes off and threw them under the roof before he started to move to the song.

Meanwhile Zig, Maya and Miles already had gotten their shoes off. Laughing Zig and Maya joined them in the rain while Miles looked expectantly at Tristan. Finally Tristan rolled his eyes and got his shoes off to follow Miles into the rain. It took only a few seconds for the rest of them to join them, only Hunter stayed under the roof to watch.

When Owen came out he watched them with a smug grin. Mrs Hollingsworth stepped next to him with a sigh. "They´ll all get a cold."

Owen shrugged. "I guess it´s too late already." By now they all were completely wet but didn´t seem to care at all.

Mrs Hollingsworth shook her head. "I guess I´ll bring down some blankets and towels. Can you make sure that Frankie, Hunter and Miles give them dry clothes?"

Owen nodded. "Don´t worry, Mrs Hollingsworth." She left and only a minute later Anya and Frankie came out. "I like that", Anya said when she saw the happy group in the rain. She slipped out of her shoes and grabbed his hands to pull him into the rain. He laughed and fought her off to at least get his shoes off before letting her pull him out. He looked in her happy eyes before they happily started to dance in the rain.

After a while Anya met Owens eyes with a smile. "I feel like I´m back in high school. I miss that sometimes."

"I missed you", Owen said.

She became serious. "Me, too."

He stopped moving and she could see the question in his eyes and so she answered before he could ask. "I´m sorry. I was overwhelmed by all the new things that were happening to me. I had to adapt and it was difficult when you were expecting me to still be the same."

She met his eyes sincerely and after a moment she wrapped his face with her hands to kiss him which he happily responded to while getting his arms around her waist.

"Knew that one was never his EX-girlfriend", Grace said to Zoe.

Zoe grinned at her and then met Tristan´s eyes over Grace´s shoulder. Tristan just shrugged, looked at his brother before turning back to Miles meeting his eyes intensely with a smile.

Frankie watched them for a while from under the roof but then she turned with a smile to Hunter with her head cocked. "Come on."

Hunter hesitated and she tried her puppy dog eyes. Hunter rolled his eyes and got his shoes off. Together they stepped into the rain but Hunter still was hesitant about actually dancing. Shay waved them and he looked to Frankie. "Can´t you just join her?", he asked.

Frankie met his eyes and had to realize that Hunter still had a line that he couldn´t cross yet and she accepted that. "Okay", she said with a small smile and hugged him before she went to join Shay and Jonah. Hunter still stood in the rain and watched the crazy teens in the rain with a grin. Jonah waved him with a grin and it felt good that they just accepted that he didn´t join the dancing.

Somewhere in the middle of a song Jonah slowed down to hold his face into the rain. It felt like it was washing away some of his darkness.

Zig and Maya bumped into him accidently but laughing and Maya put an arm over his shoulders with a smile before they went back to dancing. Jonah just watched them with a smile and suddenly he felt like crying. And while the rain hid his tears he could finally let go of Becky.

When he opened his eyes again Shay, Lola and Tiny had moved back under the roof to get their wet clothes off. Mrs Hollingsworth by now had brought a big stack of blankets and towels. Jonah watched them goof around with a smile. Owen and Anya joined them, soon followed by Miles and Tristan. They probably would soon all cuddle together in the living room.

Maya and Zig were kissing in the rain, as were Grace and Zoe. Frankie had happily pulled Hunter in her arms and they held each other tight while Frankie had her eyes closed. When they let go of each other to join the others under the roof Jonah felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you coming?", Grace asked. Jonah nodded and together with the rest of them they left the rain.

They all had their darkness and their light. And together they could shine the brightest. And this had been their crazy, happy way to celebrate that.

End - for now...

* * *

 _First off I want to thank you for the few but twice as enthusiastic reviews. I´m happy to hear when someone had a good time reading this._  
 _When I started this I never expected it to become this long. But it always was meant to end at the premier and it´s still a good point to do so BUT there are still some storylines open and I decided to write an epilogue. You just have to give me some time because it´s not written yet._


	30. Chapter 30

_This and the next chapter have become more of a small part two of this story than an epilogue but feel free to choose how you´d like to see it. :)  
I tried to get the Anishnawbe (Ontario region) way of First Nation rituals as right as I could. __But as I said before - if you know that I have something totally wrong please feel free to PM me._

* * *

After the musical shows were over things had calmed down a bit. But they still came together without making it an arrangement. Like at lunch or dinner at Zig´s once a week or just meeting in front of the building after school.

Only today they had a reason to do so because Zoe and Grace would be gone for a week to the vision quest meeting.

"Sorry, we´re not here for your hearing next week", Grace apologized to Miles.

Miles shrugged. "Don´t be. We´ll... just make him leave our lives. That´s it."

Grace watched him closely. She knew he wasn´t as chill about it as he tried to show off. "Look. Might seem weird to you but we´ll pray for you in the sweat lodge."

She gave him a small smile and he had to grin in return. "That... sounds weird."

She grinned and put a hand on his arm before deciding to just hug him. Zoe who just was talking to Tristan saw it and rose her eyebrows which made Tristan turn to them as well. Grace and Miles just let go of each other and Tristan crossed his arms and said to Zoe with a smug grin: "Never thought they´d become BFFs."

Zoe shrugged. She wished that she could be as chill as Tristan about it but she couldn´t help but starting to feel jealous. As if Grace had felt her gaze she turned around and met her eyes intensely with a smile. Zoe smiled back and relaxed while Grace was distracted by Zig and Maya who ambushed her with a double hug. "Don´t run off with a pack of wolves", Zig said when they let go of her. "Remember, we´d have to deal with Zoe."

Grace laughed and slapped him playfully. "Imagine the poor wolves when even you are afraid of her like that, Novak."

Frankie and Shay stepped up to Zoe and Tristan. "I´m still not sure if I really believe that you´re going to a camp", Frankie said to Zoe.

Zoe gave her a crooked smile and looked to Grace with a soft gaze. "I guess I´d go anywhere for her."

Tristan put his arm on her shoulders. "Careful. She might hear that", he said with a grin. Zoe scowled at him.

"I think it´s good to have someone you´re ready to do that for", Frankie said. Zoe gave her a grateful smile which Frankie returned likewise.

Now the others turned to them to build a circle. Miles naturally took Tristan´s hand which earned him a smile. Tiny joined them playfully elbowing Grace. "Remember that that girlfriend of yours promised us a home warming party for hauling her stuff through town. No running into the wildness or something."

"As if I would miss hearing the report on your date with Lola tonight", Grace answered with a grin.

"Did I hear my name?" Lola had appeared out of nowhere followed by Jonah and Hunter.

Now a round of hugging started while they couldn´t help but goof around. Suddenly Simpson was on top of the stair and cleared his throat. He had his arms crossed and watched them warily. "Is this going to be another flashmob?"

They shared a look but then they just laughed. Simpson shook his head and went on. He for sure preferred them to seeing students hanging out all alone but he never was sure what they had up their sleeve next.

###

Grace and Zoe got off Miles´ car and waved Tristan and him until they were gone. Then Grace grinned at Zoe. "You hugged Miles", she said.

Zoe huffed. "You did, too."

Grace grin widened. "Yeah, but I wasn´t jealous even though I probably should be. He´s your ex, remember?"

Zoe felt her face heat up. Of course, Grace had seen right through her. But Grace didn´t mean to embarrass her further and became serious. "Never thought I´d say that but in a way Miles and I are pretty similar."

Zoe looked as if she had told her that a pink elephant was standing down the street and Grace chuckled. "Well, he doesn´t care much what people think of him, takes care of other people and isn´t good at asking for help for himself. Sound familiar?"

Zoe was surprised. She had never seen it that way but now she could see why those two hit it off like this. But that would mean...

Again Grace could see what was running through her head and smiled. "Would be pretty boring to date him", she said, "no challenge at all. What would I do without the drama in my life?" Now she grinned and Zoe couldn´t help but return it. Grace bent over to kiss her. When she drew back she still was grinning. "And don´t you dare tell anyone I said Miles Hollingsworth and I had something in common."

Now Zoe was grinning as wide as her. "As if I would ever dare." She became serious. "How do you know what´s going on with me before even I do?"

Grace gave her a crooked grin and stroked her cheek. "Don´t know. Maybe that´s why we´re a perfect fit."

Zoe smiled as well but before she could say anything Mrs Cardinal stuck her head out of the window. "Are you coming? We´re going to leave in an hour."

Grace grinned. "Off to the wildness." Zoe smiled and together they went to the door. She always had been afraid of people seeing right through her but with Grace it felt completely comfortable.

###

Lola was down to her waist in her board searching her clothes while Frankie and Shay sat on her bed and shared a grin. Frankie was grateful for the distraction from the hearing on Monday even though she thought that Lola was totally exaggerating it.

"This one was great last year." Lola turned around with a shirt in her hand, "but I had to throw away the skirt I wore with it and now I don´t have anything that fits."

"What about the one I wore in the musical", Frankie suggested, "I´d just have to adapt it a bit."

Lola beamed. "Really? I knew it was right to ask you for help."

"Now you got yourself a handful", Shay said with a grin to Frankie.

Frankie shrugged. "Better than being alone and thinking about Monday. Hunter went off LARPing with Jonah and Miles is probably making out somewhere with Tristan."

Lola and Shay were serious in a second. Shay hugged her and Lola sat on her other side to hug her as well. Frankie smiled. "Thank you." They let go of her and Frankie rose. "Come on, we have some work to do."

Shay and Lola rose as well and together they left the room.

###

In the morning Zoe had complained about her back as Grace had expected even though they had slept on her new air mattress. But she soon forgot about it. There were so many new things to experience - for both of them. Even though Grace knew the place and some of the people it had been ten years since she´d been here. Hope on the other hand had her friends there who she spent most of her time with.

After breakfast they sat in a circle around a fire and planned what had to be prepared. Zoe wanted to help in the kitchen - at least that was some kind of familiar territory - but Grace wanted to help building the new sweat lodge with willow sticks and Zoe didn´t want to be alone in the kitchen with all the strangers so she decided to join Grace and together with some others they went off to cut the willow sticks.

In the end it hadn´t been so hard to build a sweat lodge and Zoe had to admit that it had been as much fun as building the musical set. Grace had been happy to see that she obviously started to feel more at home after working together with the four other people of their team. At first she had only listened to Grace talking to them but soon she had been talking and laughing with them as well.

They covered the finished sweat lodge with blankets to break it in this night and took a break while the kids ate their dinner. Everyone else would be eating after the sweat lodge.

A little later they ignited the fire that would heat the stones for the sweat lodge. Two people had built it professionally and now they stood around it with the first flames going through the wood. Machk, the shaman, spoke a few words and gave a pouch of herbs through the round. Whoever wanted to say something could do so before giving some of the herbs into the fire. Others like Zoe and Grace just did so in silence.

Afterwards they split up again. Some people went to put their children to sleep, some cleaned the kitchen and some stayed at the fire to sing. Zoe and Grace sat down a bit offside holding hands.

"Are you nervous?", Grace asked.

Zoe smiled. "Nervous, excited, feeling like running away and can´t wait to have it begin all in the same time."

Grace smiled and watched the people at the fire for a moment. "I´m afraid that I will get those visions in there."

Zoe squeezed her hand. "I´m with you."

Grace gave her a short smile. "Maybe I should have talked to the shaman like my mom said."

"Why didn´t you?"

Grace shrugged. "Missed the right moment, I guess."

"You still can now", Zoe suggested.

"But he´s busy now." Grace nodded to him playing the drum and singing with the others at the fire.

Zoe stood in determination and grabbed her hand. "Come." They went closer to the fire and waited till the song ended. Then Zoe pushed Grace towards him and hesitantly Grace went and sat down next to him. He gave her a welcoming smile.

"Can I ask you something?", she asked.

He nodded. "Of course." He gave the drum to the woman next to him and stood. "Come."

They left the fire and sat down on a stone while Zoe had gone back to the place they had sat before to wait for her.

Grace swallowed. "I... still have those visions I had as child."

Machk nodded. "Your mother told me but I waited for you to come to talk to me."

Grace hesitated. "What happens when I get them in the sweat lodge?"

"If you´re not ready to go through them you can leave the lodge", he answered seriously, "but you should consider that the sweat lodge is the uterus of mother earth, you´re safe and secure in there. She´ll protect you and lead you through it if you let her. As will we as your family."

Grace didn´t realize the tears until she felt the wetness on her cheeks. Fast she wiped them away. Machk just watched her. "Do you know why I have them?", she asked.

"Maybe the Great Spirit wants to tell you something", he said, "and as hard as it may seem to you, maybe you have to hear him out to understand."

Grace nodded slowly. She still felt shaken. "Thank you."

He touched her shoulder before he stood. "Whenever you need to talk, I´m here to listen. And I think there is someone waiting for you." He nodded towards Zoe who had come closer when she had seen Grace wiping her tears away.

Grace looked towards her and gave her a small smile. "Come to the fire whenever you´re ready", Machk said and left her. He passed Zoe on his way to the fire and stopped for a moment to meet her eyes. "It´s good that the two of you have come here", he said.

The honesty in his eyes made her swallow. Feeling welcome was still new to her. He wanted to go on, but she had a question. "What if I can´t pray to your Great Spirit in the sweat lodge?" Till this moment she had resolved to just not pray but now she wanted to know.

Machk smiled. "Then you pray to your God. He´s as present as the Great Spirit." He gave her a nod and went on.

For a moment she looked after him, then she went to Grace. Grace looked up to her with a small smile. Then she just took her hands and made Zoe sit on her lap, leaning her head on her shoulder while Zoe wrapped her arms around her.

###

Later they sat at the fire next to Grace´s family. With fourteen it also was Hope´s first sweat lodge with the grown ups.

Finally Machk gave the sign for them to rise and get their clothes off. Grace´s parents did so with ease. Grace herself was hesitant to her own surprise because she had expected herself to be more chill about it. And Zoe got her bra and her panties off under her shirt but then she couldn´t get herself to get the shirt off. Mr Cardinal was the first to realize that the two of them obviously had a problem. "Just leave the shirt on till your inside", he suggested.

"Is this okay?", Zoe asked.

He nodded. "Most teens do", he said, nodding towards Hope who now only wore her long shirt.

They both were relieved and then the women were called into the lodge. They got into a line and one after another was cleaned with the incense of white sage by the fireman in front of the lodge. Then they got on all fours, bowed to the lodge and went in. Grace was first, Zoe followed her. As soon as they had settled down they weaved their fingers, holding tight.

After the women the men came in and then the fireman started to bring in the stones for the first round. They greeted them with a song and Machk put herbs on them and poured water. Then the fireman closed the door and they were in the darkness. A warm and safe darkness with the stones glowing in the middle. Zoe and Grace got their shirts off, relaxed and took each other´s hands again.

Machk invited the spirits, the plants and the animals to the lodge. He spoke a prayer for the sweat lodge and asked those who wanted to thank for something to speak up. Some of them did and then they sang a few songs. Then he asked them to speak prayers. While Zoe hesitated to speak free, Grace knew what to say. "I pray for three friends who have to face their father in court", she said.

Zoe squeezed her hand. It moved her to hear Grace say that. And it made her send a silent prayer for Tristan. She knew he was still working on leaving the whole Yates thing behind.

Grace stroked the back of her hand with her thumb while Machk started another song and Zoe tuned in like the others. But somehow her prayer had started to throw her back to her own assault. She didn´t even realize when she stopped singing. Instead she started crying. But she didn´t feel vulnerable. She felt safe. The sweat was pouring out of her pores and it felt like it was washing away the traces of the assault she didn´t even know were still there.

Grace realized that something was happening to her and just put her hand on her shoulder in support. Finally the tears stopped and Zoe closed her eyes. The pictures of what happened went through her head but she just watched them and let them go with a new kind of peace.

After the songs Machk ended the round with a few words and the door was opened. Zoe opened her eyes when the fresh air came in. The round maybe only had lasted 45 minutes but she felt changed in a way that it was overwhelming enough to bring tears to her eyes again.

"You okay?", Grace whispered. Zoe just nodded. Right now she couldn´t put words to it.

Then the fireman brought in new stones who were greeted in the same way as the round before. When the door was closed again Zoe felt at peace. Something that had held her down had finally left her. She took Grace´s hand that was still on her shoulder in her´s and tuned into the songs with a new elation.

Grace felt that whatever had happened with Zoe had been good and relaxed. She felt comfortable in here and now that she didn´t focus on Zoe as much anymore she focused on what was happening around her and in herself.

By the time the third round came by Zoe and Grace felt completely at ease. That´s why it took Grace totally off guard when the visions started again. Machk was speaking and Zoe felt a jolt go through Grace. She squeezed Zoe´s hand hard and started to breath fast but then she heard Machk´s voice telling her that she was safe in here and for the first time the horror of the visions couldn´t reach her like they did before.

Her breath slowed down to Zoe´s relief but they both didn´t tune into the song Machk now started. Zoe closed her eyes and concentrated on Grace´s hand she still held in her own to look for signs how she was doing and suddenly she got glimpses of pictures of a war. She needed a few seconds to realize that this was what Grace must be seeing.

Surprised she opened her eyes and saw the stones peacefully glowing in the darkness. The pictures were gone and the song the others were singing came to her consciousness.

But Grace was still deep in her vision. Now that they didn´t overwhelm her anymore, they somehow had slowed down, became more linear, not just a jumble of pictures. And she had been right: it was a war between two native tribes. For a while she was on a battlefield watching in horror, then she was back at her people´s village seeing them bring in the wounded and dead. When she saw a little boy running to his dead father she couldn´t help but cry with him.

That was the moment when she suddenly felt Zoe´s hand in her´s again and slowly came back to the sweat lodge. She wiped her face with her free hand which made Zoe realize that she was back. She turned to her. "You okay?", she whispered.

"Yeah", Grace said. She knew she needed time to think about what had just happened but now she just felt the warmth surrounding her, the sweat pouring out of her and listened to the songs the others were singing.

When they finally came out of the sweat lodge after the fourth round they didn´t even care about getting their shirts on before leaving. When they were out they silently wrapped their arms around each other, holding tight for a moment. Then they followed everyone else to the small river to cool off before they finally put their clothes back on and came to the fire for the spirit food.

Afterwards they all sat together for the after sweat lodge soup. Grace and Zoe ate silently. They both were tired, so they went to sleep right after they had eaten up. But even though there was much to process the lodge had relaxed them and they slept peacefully.

###

Hunter didn´t like packing. He´d never thought that LARPing would be that much fun. It had been Jonah´s idea even though he had been as new to it as Hunter. And Hunter had merely gone with him to get his mind off the hearing on Monday. But now he knew that he for sure would come back for more.

Jonah came by and slapped his shoulder. "Time to fess up, fair knight Seymour", he said, "you liked it, admit it."

Hunter scowled. "Says the guy who likes playing a beggar."

"What would the fair travelling knight do without the information of the beggar?" He bowed to him playfully then paused. "So? We´re coming back here, aren´t we?"

Hunter nodded with a crooked smile. "Yes." Jonah grinned and wanted to leave when Hunter called after him. "Thank you." Jonah turned to him and Hunter went on. "For bringing me here."

Jonah made light of it with a chuckle. "Wasn´t that selfless. Always wanted to try this. Just never had a friend who´d go with me."

Hunter just grinned.

###

Frankie entered the living room and rolled her eyes. Miles and Tristan were deep into kissing while some movie was playing unwatched on the TV.

"Shouldn´t Hunter be back by now?", she asked.

They looked up to her and Miles shrugged. "They said sometime in the afternoon."

Frankie took a look at her watch and Miles gave her an encouraging smile. "We´d heard of them if there´d be anything to worry about."

"I still don´t know how he got mom to allow him to go off the weekend alone", Frankie answered.

Miles shrugged. "He´s with Jonah. Mom talked to his aunt and they decided it was okay."

Frankie huffed and a grin appeared on his face. "You´re jealous that he didn´t ask you to come along."

Frankie scowled which only fuelled his amusement. "Why didn´t you ask him?"

"Cause he´s off with a friend. The first friend he had in a long time", she mumbled and fell on the couch next to her brother.

Miles shared a smile with Tristan who was watching them intently before he put his arm around Frankie´s shoulders. "Better get used to it, Franks."

She smiled. Then she sighed. "I know. And I´m happy that Jonah´s someone we trust." She leaned her head on Miles shoulder for a moment and he stroked her hair before leaning in for another kiss with Tristan.

Frankie raised her head. "You just can´t stop kissing for more than five minutes, do you?", she asked with a grin.

Miles separated from Tristan with a grin. "J-e-a-l-o-u-s-y hee", he sang in Frankie´s direction.

She just slapped him playfully with a grin. "Goofball." She rose and left the room. The two boys just shared a grin and Miles shrugged before he went in for another kiss.

###

Grace hadn´t been able to sleep anymore and so she thoughtfully sat at the small morning fire that someone had ignited. Silently Machk sat next to her. He didn´t ask but it was an offer to talk - or not to.

Grace looked up to him. "It´s a war. Two tribes against each other. A few centuries ago, I guess... Why am I seeing that?"

"I don´t know", Machk answered truthfully and Grace sighed. "When you see things more clearly now you can try to look for an animal", he suggested.

Grace looked up - not understanding in the slightest where he came from. "They had horses", was all she came up with.

He chuckled. "A wild animal. Your spirit guide", he explained, "he might be there and be able to give you some answers."

That was something her mother had told her about. But she was still new to this. Thats why she just frowned. So Machk went on. "I can show you meditation techniques but in the end you just have to let it happen. It´s not something you can plan or decide with your mind. It´t like what happened last night to... Zoe was her name, wasn´t it? That wasn´t planned - at least not by her."

Grace looked at him in surprise. "You know?"

He just smiled. "I guess, she got rid of some dark memories last night."

Now Grace really was curious to talk to Zoe. She knew that sweat lodges could be powerful but it was still a surprise that Zoe got into it like that right in the first round.

Machk went on. "I´m sure there is a reason she´s here with you. Even though everything here must be strange to her she just embraced it."

Grace gave the fire a small smile. In a way she was proud of Zoe.

Slowly Machk rose to his feet. "You both should think about going to the vision quest tomorrow. And if you want to learn about meditation you can come to me whenever you´re ready." He met her eyes with a smile. Then he went on to someone else to talk to.

###

Not much later Zoe joined her at the fire. Grace looked up to her and they shared a smile before Zoe sat down, gave Grace a kiss on the cheek and weaved their fingers while she leaned her head on Grace´s shoulder. She was excited and full of energy. "It was amazing", Zoe said, while they stared into the fire, "I expected it to be like being in church just with more heat. But it wasn´t at all."

Grace chuckled before she turned her head to Zoe with a soft smile. "Want to tell me what happened in the first round?"

Zoe still stared into the fire with a smile. It still felt good to remember it. But it was difficult to put into words. "It was like getting cleaned from the assault or something", she tried to explain.

Grace smiled and let go of her hand to put it on Zoe´s head which was still laying on her shoulder. Zoe smiled and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you going on the vision quest?", Grace asked after a while.

Zoe lifted her head a bit to look up to her. "I really want to."

Grace gave her a small smile. "Then you should go."

Zoe straightened with a frown. "You won´t go?"

Grace shrugged and Zoe frowned at her. "Why?"

Grace pressed her lips together for a second. "Just not sure I´m ready."

"But last night you could deal with those visions", Zoe replied.

Now Grace frowned. "How do you know?"

Zoe bit her lip. "I know this sounds crazy but I... kinda saw it. Just a few seconds but I saw a war in the past. That´s what your´re seeing, isn´t it?"

For a moment Grace didn´t know how to answer. "You really saw that?", she finally asked. Her voice was hoarse.

Zoe nodded. "I know it´s totally crazy and I don´t know how and I´m sorry but...", she started to rant.

Grace couldn´t help but smile and stopped her. "It´s okay. It´s just...", she frowned again, "you shouldn´t have to deal with that stuff. It´s enough that I have to see it."

Zoe grabbed her hand, pressing it hard. "But I want to deal with this", she said, "it´s part of you and I love you and you were the one who made ME feel loved for who I am for the first time in my life." She looked at her in serious determination.

Grace gave her a small smile. "Thank you for doing this with me." She got Zoe´s hand in her own. "I just wish that if someone or something wants to tell me something, they would just do so instead of scaring me since my childhood."

Zoe pressed her hand and met her eyes seriously. "Maybe it´s more... abstract or something. Like how I can´t really describe what happened last night. Maybe something´s waiting for you to be ready to understand those visions."

Grace couldn´t help but grin. "Since when are you so wiseass, Rivas?"

Zoe huffed with a scowl. "I´m being serious."

Grace smiled. "I know. And I appreciate it. Just let me think about it for a while. ´kay?"

Zoe smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Okay."

Machk was wandering near by and Zoe gave Grace a questioning look. Grace nodded. Zoe gave her a smile and then let go of her hand to rise to her feet to speak to Machk about the vision quest. He greeted her with a smile and welcomed her decision.

Grace watched them with a smile. She actually had expected it to be hilarious to watch Zoe trying to fit in here, but she had flown in so easily and obviously it was doing her good. In a way she envied her that it was so easy for her to fully embrace this.

Grace looked up when her mother sat down next to her. "Good morning", she said and stroked her head for a moment, "how are you?"

Grace gave her a small smile. "The lodge was good. Just don´t know yet if I should go for the vision quest. It´s much more easy for Zoe." She nodded towards her still speaking to Machk. You could easily see how excited and happy she was.

Mrs Cardinal put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe that´s why she´s here. Because it´s easy for her to take that road. And it makes it easier for you if you just have to follow her", she said with a smile.

Grace looked up to her mother in surprise, then back to Zoe. She definitely had to think about that one.

###

After breakfast Zoe started with her preparations for the vision quest. She had to bind little ties of tobacco on a string. Grace cut the tiny parts of cloth she needed to do so. Others were sitting nearby doing the same work.

"How does it come that Zoe Rivas isn´t the least bit afraid of sitting in the nature for four days without any comfort of civilization?", Grace asked.

Zoe looked up in surprise. She hadn´t even thought about it. "I kinda... don´t know", she admitted but then gave her a happy smile, "it just feels right."

Grace gave her a crooked smile and watched her going back to her work. They were told to give a prayer in each little package and Zoe was really serious to do so. Grace saw her holding each finished package for a moment before going on.

Where had the insecure girl gone that was afraid of rejection and preferred to hurt other people before she would get hurt? Grace had always been able to see the likeable girl underneath but now she seemed to glow. She was happy in a place like this and sure of what she wanted to do. And Grace was sure she wouldn´t regret doing this.

Zoe looked up to her and Grace realized that she had to blink away some tears. Zoe put down her work immediately and turned to her. "What´s up?"

"It´s just so beautiful to see how much you changed", Grace said trying to smile.

Zoe relaxed and hugged her. When she pulled back she took Grace´s hands in hers´ and met her eyes. "It´s because of you. You made me feel save and loveable. I don´t need to hide anymore. And I would really like to give some of that back to you."

Grace blinked again. More tears. She had to think of her mother´s words. Maybe she was right. And now she knew what to do. She let go of Zoe´s hands. "Can you give me one of those strings?", she asked.

When Zoe understood what she was asking a happy smile appeared on her face and she happily put a new string in Grace´s hand for her to start her own. When their hands touched, their eyes met and Zoe couldn´t help but bend forward to kiss her lips.

When they separated Grace smiled at her. She felt that this was the right decision. "Thank you."

Zoe just smiled glowing with happiness. And Grace couldn´t help but let this happiness seep into her as well.

* * *

 _Just for those who aren´t common at all with First Nation rituals: the sweat lodge can help with traumata (as I described with Zoe) but that depends on multiple factors - it´s not like a pill you swallow and get the intended effect. If anyone is interested in more information about the First Nations, this Anishnawbe site is a good start - it has some PDF´s about the rituals: aht ca_ _(replace space with dot) If you have questions you also can PM me and I try to answer them as best as I can.  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**This is the 2nd chapter I posted today, don´t miss to read chapter 30 first.**

* * *

Frankie was the last of the Hollingsworth siblings to enter the court room. Miles had been first. He had wanted to be in there already in silent support when his siblings had to make their testimony. Hunter had followed him. This day had been the first where he had taken his meds. Just in case.

When Frankie entered the room her eyes first found her brothers and she was relieved to see that Hunter sat next to Miles while Miles had his arm around his shoulders. They both looked shaken, but at least it didn´t look as if Hunter would loose it.

The judge greeted her and asked her to sit down. While she took the chair her eyes fell on their father. She couldn´t read his face and maybe it was for the better. Then the questioning started.

###

Outside Tristan paced up and down the corridor while everyone else sat on the chairs silently. Finally Zig stood to put his hand on Tristan´s shoulder. "Come on, we´re getting us some food."

Tristan wanted to protest but Zig wouldn´t let him. "Just a floor down is a vending machine", he said and Tristan nodded in surrender. "Okay."

Unmotivated Lola was going through social media on her phone. She had been uncharacteristically silent the whole day. Jonah looked to Shay. "What´s up with her?"

Shay shrugged. "She´s like this since her date with Tiny but she wouldn´t say anything."

Lola looked up with a sigh and saw that Maya had gone to the window. She pondered for a moment and decided that it was a good idea to join her. She stepped to her side. "Can I ask you something?"

Maya turned to her with a smile. "Sure."

"How did you decide that Zig and you... wanted to be more than friends?"

Maya pondered for a moment but then she shrugged. "It... kind of just happened?"

"So you didn´t decide to try dating?", Lola asked.

Maya shook her head. She watched Lola who wasn´t her cheerful self at all. "Did something go wrong on your date with Tiny?"

"I...", Lola started, "I just don´t understand it. It´s always been great to hang out with him. He´s so easy to talk to. But Friday night had been totally awkward. We couldn´t speak a normal sentence." She felt like tearing her hair. "I just... thought that if we´re great friends, we´d be a great couple..."

"Are you in love with him?", Maya asked.

"I thought I was", Lola answered.

"I thought I wasn´t in love with Zig till Grace pointed it out to me", Maya explained seriously, "it´s sometimes hard to decide what it is."

Lola hung her shoulders. "And what do I do now?"

Maya smiled encouraging. "Don´t pressure you to date if you feel more comfortable just hanging out. If you´re in love with each other it will happen in it´s own time. And if not, you´re still great friends."

Lola relaxed and even smiled. "Thank you."

"You´re welcome", Maya answered with a smile, "Tiny´s my friend and it´s nice to see that you don´t damn him for what happened last year."

Lola just smiled. She felt a lot better now.

By know Zig and Tristan had come back with chocolate bars and Zig came over to them, hugged Maya from behind kissing her ear and giving both of them a chocolate bar. Lola took her´s and watched them exchanging a smile and kissing. She really liked what they had. But then she decided to open her chocolate bar and go back to the others to sit down.

Zig drew back and let go of Maya enough for her to turn around in his arms. "So, tell me you could mend things for her and Tiny. He´s completely frustrating since that date of their´s."

Maya raised her eyebrows. "You knew?"

He shrugged. "I guessed cause he´s not into talking."

Maya looked at Lola for a moment then back to Zig. "I tried at least. Don´t know how good I am at love advice."

Zig grinned. "That´s my girl."

They looked up when the door opened and the Hollingsworth siblings came out together. They all looked shaken. Frankie and Miles had Hunter in between them. Tristan was with them right away. Miles let go of Hunter to hug him tight and put his head with his eyes closed on his shoulder for a moment. Jonah took his place beside Hunter and put his hand on his shoulder for a moment while Lola and Shay put their arms around Frankie in a hug.

When Miles let go of Tristan he took a look at the group. "Let´s go to the Dot. My treat." He didn´t want sit down to brood right now.

Everyone else nodded. Only Hunter wasn´t up to it. The meds had made him tired. "I´d rather go home", he mumbled.

They shared a gaze because they all knew that neither Frankie nor Miles would leave him alone right now. At this moment their mother and her lawyer left the room. "We´re finished for today", Mrs Hollingsworth explained. She looked worn but she held up, "the decision is due in two days. We should leave before he leaves as well."

"Are you going home now?", Hunter asked. She nodded and he took a step forward. "I´ll go with you."

"Me, too", Frankie said.

He turned to her with a smile. "Don´t. I´m probably getting some sleep anyway."

"You sure?", Frankie asked and he nodded. Frankie hugged him and then he joined his mother who put an arm over his shoulder before they went down the corridor. The other teens followed them.

###

Only Jonah drove with Zig and Maya to the Dot. Everyone else was in Miles´ car. Maya used the time to call Tiny. "Hey", she greeted him, "they´re out of court and we´re going to the Dot. Are you coming?"

"Yes, Lola is with us", she said sharing a smile with Zig while she listened to Tiny. "Just talk to her", she said then, "you like her. It would be dumb to let her go."

She listened again. "Fine, see you then", she said with a smile and put down the phone. "He´s coming", she said to Zig who gave her a grin. "Already thought about locking those two in a room."

Jonah leaned forward between their seats. "What would high school be without relationship drama?", he said with a grin.

###

Later in the Dot Jonah was just talking to Maya and Zig about getting together for another music making session when his phone beeped with a message. He read it: "I´m leaving for California tomorrow. Do you have time to get together today? Becky"

He smiled. He hadn´t expected to hear from her and he understood that she only wrote short off leaving to not get any hopes up. And that was alright with him. "I´m in the Dot with friends. Wanna come?", he typed.

His phone beeped again with her answer. "On my way."

When he looked up he realized that Zig and Maya were watching him. "Someone we know?", Zig asked with a grin.

"My ex", Jonah answered, "she´s leaving for Calli tomorrow."

"And that´s why you were smiling like this?", Maya asked in wonder.

Jonah shrugged. "I´m happy that we´re on good enough terms that she comes to say goodbye."

The bells over the doors rang and they looked up. Becky took a look around the room and smiled when she found Jonah. Jonah stood and put some money on the table. "I´ll be back later", he promised. Then he went over to Becky. "Hey", he greeted her.

She smiled a bit shyly. "Hey."

"Why don´t we go for a walk?", he suggested and she nodded. Together they left the Dot.

###

Later they were going through a park. "So, what are you going to do in Calli in the middle of the semester?"

"Earning some money, visiting some courses and getting to know the local music scene", she answered.

He gave her a smile. "So, you have it all planned out?"

She nodded with a smile. "What are you doing now that the musical is over?"

"We´re going to do another flashmob at school", he said with a grin.

She smiled. "It was actually how I found out about the musical", she said, "you really must have put much work to it."

"We did", Jonah said with a smile, "and it´s been a great time, really... special."

Becky just smiled, for a short moment remembering the musical that still was a special memory for her. She stopped to look at him. "I didn´t tell you some things from my past as well", she changed the topic, "we just never sat down to talk. Like, where we come from."

"That wasn´t your fault", he said seriously, "I wanted it that way."

She nodded. "Even if we can´t go back", she said, "it´s good to know that you have found people you can trust. I prayed for you, you know?"

Jonah was touched. "Thanks." He paused and gave her a smile. "I hope you´ll find some great friends in Calli."

She nodded with a smile. "I will." She hesitated. "So, this is goodbye then", she said.

Jonah hesitated. But then he stepped forward and hugged her with one arm around her shoulders. "Take care."

She was still smiling when he let go of her. "You, too." He nodded, meeting her eyes with a soft smile. Then she turned and went off.

For a second he looked after her. Then he looked up at sky and sent a silent prayer. 'Look out for her like you did for me. Can you do that?'

###

Lola looked up when Tiny entered the Dot but he just gave her a short smile before sitting on Jonah´s free chair besides Maya and Zig.

"Go talk to her", Zig said but Tiny just scowled at him.

"Do you really want to end it like this?", Maya asked.

Zig leaned forward. "Dude, you always looked happy whenever her name came up. How can a date go so wrong that you don´t even want to talk to her anymore?"

It was this moment that Lola appeared in front of them. It hadn´t taken Shay and Frankie long to encourage her. She already knew that she wanted to save that friendship even if she didn´t know how. "Can we talk?"

Tiny looked up and his shoulders slumped. Zig kicked his leg and Tiny sighed. "Okay." He rose to his feet and followed Lola outside. There she turned to him looking unsure. "I´m sorry, I forced us to go on a date when we weren´t ready", she said.

When he didn´t answer she took his hand in hers´. "I don´t want to date when we can´t even get a straight sentence out. But I want my friend back. The one I can talk to and laugh with."

Now he couldn´t help but smile. "Me, too."

She looked up. "Are we good then?"

He nodded and she squeezed his hand before letting it go. "But no dating anymore", he said.

For a moment she thought about saying something along the lines to never say never but then she decided to just let it go for now. She smiled at him. "You´re right. Friday night wasn´t fun anyway. I even had a backache from sitting all tense through the movie."

Their eyes met and they both had to chuckle. "My feet fell asleep", he admitted, "that´s why we had to wait till I could bring you home."

The both started to snicker and finally laughed out loud. When they calmed down the tension between them was gone. "Zig and I are going to build a new board for the kitchen tomorrow. Are you in to help?", he asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

He chuckled. "Good. You´re better at it than Zig anyway."

Lola chuckled as well. "How about we build the board and Zig cooks dinner?"

Tiny grinned. "Deal." He held his fist up and she bumped it with her´s grinning. Then she took out her phone and entered it in her calendar. When she put it away she looked up to Tiny. "It´s a date then."

For a moment they stared at each other but then they couldn´t hide their amusement. Spontaneously Lola went in to give him a short hug which he returned. Nothing they hadn´t done before. When they seperated they grinned at each other and Tiny nodded to the door. "Better get in before they start the rumors."

Lola grinned. "Maybe they´re taking bets already."

"Well, let the one win who says we´re still friends after high school", Tiny said and they shared a smile before they went back in together.

###

It had rained nearly the whole day but now Grace blinked into the sunlight of the evening sun. She sat on the spot she had chosen for her vision quest that morning. At first she had been annoyed by the rain. At least it was warm enough to not freeze. But some time in the afternoon she had just chosen to open her mouth to catch some because she was getting thirsty.

And now with the sunlight drying her wet skin and clothes she felt a new kind of peace. Something she hadn´t experienced yet. Her whole life seemed far away, here she was just with herself. And with Zoe somewhere in the same woods. She smiled thinking of her. How could she not love her?

It was at sunset when she suddenly started to tear up. She didn´t now why and wiped them away but just more tears fell down her cheeks and she just gave in to silently let them fall.

At the same time Zoe sat on her really beautiful spot sobbing. The first day had been hard. She had had a hard time accepting the rain. But the moment the sun had broken through the clouds she had started to fall into a trance.

And it had brought pictures of her mother. Of her getting angry when she had realized that Zoe really would move out. And when anger hadn´t worked she had tried tears. And the sad thing was - for a moment, when she had stood in the door to the living room where her mother had sat on the couch crying, Zoe really had wanted to believe that she was sad about her moving out even though she had known it most likely was an act.

She had stared at her crying mother unable to move until Grace had appeared next to her to tell her that they had everything and the others were waiting outside. Grace had put an arm over her shoulders and met her eyes. "Come", Grace had said fully knowing what was going on in her head. They had turned and Zoe hadn´t been able to stop herself from taking a look back over her shoulder and in a way until they had been in the car with Zig and Maya she had hoped that her mother would make an effort to come after her. But she hadn´t.

After settling in her new apartment Zoe had tried not to look back and to enjoy being surrounded by people who liked her. But now that her body was shaking from sobbing she understood that she had to grief to finally let it go. To finally move forward and stand on her own feed. And grief she did.

###

When Frankie, Miles and Tristan entered the house in the evening Frankie ran upstairs right away to look after Hunter. She opened his door slowly but he was awake already, staring at the ceiling. When he rose his head to see who was there she entered the room to sit on his bed. "How are you?"

He sat up and shrugged. "Kinda numb. From the meds, I guess."

She hugged him. When she let go of him Miles and Tristan were standing in the open door. "Hey", Miles greeted and held up a bag from the Dot, "you want some?"

Hunter gave him a weak smile. "Sure."

Miles entered the room and let himself fall onto the bed as well, throwing the bag towards Hunter who caught it and got out the muffin. He looked up and saw Tristan still standing at the door watching them. He waved him. "Come in."

And suddenly - he didn´t know if it was the sugar or the company or both - he was in the mood to do something. "You can bring that game from the desk." He pointed at the box of the card game that Jonah had lent him. Tristan made a detour to the desk and brought it to the bed. He put it down and sat next to Miles, naturally weaving their fingers while they gave each other a smile.

When their mother later came up to take a look they had the cards spread on the bed and were playing. They had fun and were so immersed that they didn´t even realize she was there. She watched them with a smile.

###

When the visions came to Grace on her second day of the vision quest, they didn´t overwhelm her anymore, she could watch them as a spectator. And she remembered to look for a wild animal but she couldn´t spot one on the battlefield.

When the fighting was over she naturally followed the tribe she remembered from the sweat lodge to their village. The wounded were brought to a big wigwam, the dead mourned. In a way Grace was fascinated with their traditions of mourning. And then, she didn´t know, why, she looked up into the sky and saw a black kite circling over the village. Seeing him was such an overwhelming feeling that tears sprang to her eyes. She had found her spirit guide.

'Finally ready to speak to me', she heard a voice in her head. The big bird landed on a totem pole near by and looked at her.

Grace watched him in fascination. She didn´t even know what to do. He turned to the wigwam the people had brought the wounded to. 'Go in there', he said.

She didn´t even hesitate to follow. When someone left the wigwam she slipped in. The black kite suddenly was inside with her as well sitting on a stool. 'Take a look', he told her.

And Grace did. There was a fire in the middle and three people were laying on camps on the ground. Two were sleeping, one of them obviously feverish. The third one was treated by a medicine man. He held his head and slowly poured tea from a cup in his mouth while praying in a language that sounded familiar to Grace even though she had only learned a few words from her mother.

Then the medicine man put the empty cup on the ground and carefully put the head of the man down. He rose and went on to the feverish guy. He opened the dressing on his arm and got some fresh herbs which he grinded in a bowl before pressing them on the wound and covering it with a fresh dressing. Then he put more herbs on the glowing coals in a bowl to have more incense and sat down at his drums to play them while singing a healing song.

Grace was fascinated by the man and while she listened to him she realized that his features had something familiar. 'You realized it', the black kite observed.

"He´s a relative", Grace said, speaking in her mind.

'An ancestor', he corrected her, 'the one you that passed on his spiritual power to you.'

"Why am I here?", Grace asked.

'You still don´t know?', the black kite asked.

Grace frowned. "No."

'Look at him', the bird requested and Grace looked back at the man. He was in trance now with his eyes closed but still playing the drum and singing. And she could feel the healing energy flowing from him to his patients.

'You can do that, too', she heard her spirit guide, 'wouldn´t it be a waste when you don´t use that?'

Suddenly the smoke of the incense filled the whole wigwam and Grace couldn´t see through it anymore. And then she opened her eyes and was back in the woods. She was out of breath and took a few deep breaths to calm down. She for sure had much to process.

###

It had been a restless night for Grace. She liked helping people. And maybe her ability to see people for their real selves was part of the ability her spirit guide had spoken of but she had never been interested in healing or shamanism. And with all the doctors around, did they really still need Medicine People?

It was in the late morning when suddenly something came back to her that she hadn´t paid attention to before. Machk had prayed in the sweat lodge for an apprentice he and others could share their wisdom with. And she had heard talking that it worried him that none of the young people was interested or self confident enough to choose that road even though they risked loosing his knowledge.

Grace was laying on the ground blinking into the sunlight with a peaceful smile. She didn´t even need to resolve that she would be that apprentice, she already knew she would. She rose to her arms. And in a way it now made so much more sense that Zoe was able to embrace this as much as she did. When Grace was going to be a Medicine Person she could only do that with a partner at her side who understood what she was doing. She smiled. Whatever anyone else might think of Zoe - she was perfect for her.

At this moment something caught her eye and she looked up into the sky. And when she realized that it was a black kite who was circling above in the sky she couldn´t help but feel happy.

Zoe was looking up into the sky as well because she had also spotted the black kite circling over the woods. With a smile she watched it. She didn´t even know the birds name but she somehow felt connected to it.

###

Miles and Tristan were laying on Miles bed staring at the ceiling, talking from time to time. Mrs Hollingsworth was at court again and they were waiting for the judge´s decision to come in.

"How´s Owen?", Miles asked.

Tristan chuckled. "Visiting Anya right now."

"Must be hard to know that she can die on duty sometime", Miles mused.

Tristan turned his head to him. He hadn´t even thought of that yet. "Yeah. But Owen seems really happy to have her back." They were silent for a while until Tristan went on. "Do you... think that we can still be together after high school?"

Miles turned to him. "I don´t know", he said honestly.

Tristan met his eyes and they were silent until Miles grabbed his hand. "I want to", he said, "but I don´t know what comes."

Tristan swallowed. He still kind of dreamed about a declaration of undying love but he was through enough to know that that hardly would be real. But the hand in his´ and the honesty in Miles´ eyes was. So maybe reality wasn´t that bad. He smiled and went in to kiss Miles softly which he returned likewise.

They only separated when Miles phone rang. He gave Tristan an apologetic smile and sat up to take the call. It was his mother.

"We won", she said and Miles closed his eyes for a moment in relief before his mother went on. "Your father isn´t allowed to come near the house or any of you. They´ll check again in a year but he´ll has to get into therapy to even have a chance. I´m coming home now."

"Okay", Miles answered, "and thanks."

Mrs Hollingsworth smiled. "I´ll see you later."

Miles put the phone down and took a shuddering breath. Tristan put his arms around his shoulders. "What did she say?"

Miles gave him a pale smile. He still couldn´t really believe it but... "We won."

Happily Tristan hugged him tight and kissed his temple. It was then that the news really sank in. Miles gave Tristan a short kiss on the lips then he jumped up. "I have to tell Frankie and Hunter." He left the room and Tristan followed more slowly.

Frankie and Hunter laid on Hunter´s bed much the same way Miles and Tristan had before. They were playing some silly game to kill time.

When Miles entered the room they jumped to their feet. "Did mom call?", Frankie asked.

Miles nodded. "We won", he said. Frankie rushed to hug her older brother and when he had wrapped his arms around her she started to cry now that the pressure was gone. She wouldn´t have to deal with their dad anymore. But she also probably never would have the dad she had wished for.

She let go of Miles and sank to the floor. Now Hunter was at her side. He had been fighting his tears but now that they hugged tightly they fell. It made the loss final for both of them.

Miles got on the floor and put his arms around his siblings. Even though he already had accepted that he wouldn´t have a loving dad he couldn´t help but cry some tears with them now.

It was Frankie who finally realized that Tristan still stood in the doorframe and didn´t know what to do. She put her arm out to him. "Come here", she said. She knew he had gone through their hell with them without ever hesitating.

Slowly he followed her invitation and got on the floor with them. Frankie and Miles put their arms around him and Miles kissed his temple and somehow they suddenly all had to laugh. A freeing laugh. The tension was gone and there was an open room for happiness.

###

On Monday before school they met in front of the school. Zoe and Grace were the last ones to arrive and Tristan happily went for Zoe and took her arms to look at her from head to toe. "No feathers, no amulets, you´re still you", he observed with a grin.

She smiled. "Maybe even more than before."

Now he gave her a weird look but she just shrugged. She took a look around. "So, what did we miss?"

"The big 'the Hollingsworth siblings won against their dad' party", Jonah answered with a grin.

Zoe shrugged. "My housewarming party will be more epic anyway."

"Don´t promise too much", said Grace, who had just hugged Maya, with a grin.

Zoe turned to her with a scowl but couldn´t help to smile when she met Grace´s eyes.

"So what´s the news with you two?", Miles asked.

"Well, Grace is going to become a Medicine Woman." Zoe couldn´t help but sound proud. But their friends just gave them confused looks.

Grace rolled her eyes. "We´re going to spend next summer with an Anishnawbe Elder and I will be learning from him", she explained, "no big deal."

"No big deal?", Miles countered with a grin, "you´re an IT nerd. Becoming a Medicine Woman now sounds like a big deal."

Grace shrugged. She didn´t like the attention. Zig tried to rescue her. "So you´ll know what to do when I feel sick after eating chips and chocolate?", he asked with a grin.

Grace rolled her eyes. "How about you just don´t eat chips AND chocolate at the same time, Novak?"

Zig sulked. "But it tastes good together."

Grace looked to Maya with raised eyebrows. "You got him pregnant?"

All of them laughed, even Hunter for whom it was still rare. Maya put her hand on Zig´s stomach, her head cocked with a grin and Zig just bend down grinning likewise to kiss her.

Lola watched them with a little envy but then she shrugged at herself. Her lovestory would come sometime and she was still grateful for the friendship she shared with Tiny.

Zoe slipped her hand in Grace´s and Grace stroked the back of her hand with her thumb sharing a smile with her.

Frankie leaned her head for a moment on Hunter´s shoulder with a soft smile. Winston joined them now. He had started to hang out with them more often. Frankie watched Tiny making a joke at Zig and them goofing around.

"They´re crazy", Hunter said with a chuckle.

She looked up to him. "Yes, but they are the best people I know. I love them."

"Me, too", Hunter said in a low voice. Then he looked up in her surprised face. "And I love you and Miles."

Frankie had to blink away happy tears. Without a word she pulled him into a hug, ignoring Tiny who passed them, running away from Zig in a romp.

Miles looked from the spectacle to Tristan to share a smile with him. Hopefully they still had a long time ahead to help each other out of the darkness, grow with new experiences and happily shine together just like in this moment.

 _#End#_

* * *

 _So this is the final end. Hope that Degrassi sometime takes on the topic of their First Nations people. I´d be really interested because they could use first hand information by talking to local people.  
_

 _I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing this. I still have some other Degrassi fanfiction in my head that want to be written but I really need to take a break from writing in english. So it´ll take a while till you read something new of me._


End file.
